Almost Serendipity
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Cinta yang paling tulus, adalah yang paling menyakitkan.
1. Part 1 of 2

**Ace of Diamond / ****ダイヤの****A **© **Terajima Yuuji**

**The Little Mermaid **© **Hans Christian Andersen**

**Aiko Blue****  
**_Present__'__s_

"**Almost Serendipity" **

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

**Alur sengaja dibuat berbeda pada beberapa bagian demi kepentingan dramatisasi ****jalannya cerita.**

* * *

Eijun hanya melipat bibirnya kaku. _Sudah hampir dua jam_, ia menghitung. Waktunya hanya dihabiskan di depan singgasana, sementara Sang Penguasa Lautan sendiri mondar-mandir di hadapannya dengan ekspresi keras.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan padamu, Eijun? Suatu hari rasa penasaranmu itu bisa membunuhmu!"

Suara tegas ayahnya bergema ke sepenjuru ruangan. Dipantulkan marmer putih berhiaskan cangkang-cangkang abalon juga barisan mutiara seukuran buah semangka yang berpendar terapung mengelilingi langit-langit.

"Kau dengar aku, Pangeran Eijun?"

Eijun mendongak cepat, memasang senyum secerah matahari. "Ya, aku dengar." Sahutnya ceria, menampilkan mimik lugu yang berkebalikan jauh dengan ekspresi tegas dan kaku Raja Triton.

Sang Raja berenang mendekat padanya, cukup dekat hingga jarak antar wajah mereka hanya terpaut satu jengkal. Begitu dekat hingga Eijun bisa melihat jelas bola mata hijau samudera sang ayah yang berkilau mengancam.

"Dengar, Nak." Nada suara sang Raja melunak. Satu tanggannya yang besar mencengkram sebelah bahu Eijun cukup kuat, gestur nyata bahwa ia benar-benar sedang serius. "Kau adalah putraku."

"Salah satu di antara _banyak_ putramu." Koreksi Eijun, mengabaikan raut wajah ayahnya yang mengernyit tak suka.

"Aku punya banyak putra dan putri, tentu saja." Katanya menyetujui. "Dan meski kau bukan putra pertamaku, meski kau bukan pangeran mahkota atau pewaris resmi yang akan meneruskan kerajaanku, kau tetaplah putraku." Kali ini telapak tangannya berpindah pada puncak kepala Eijun, mengusap helaian surai _brunnete_ Sang Pangeran dengan gestur sayang.

"Tentu." Eijun melempar sebongkah senyum tulus kepada ayahnya seraya mengangguk kecil. "Aku memang putra Ayah."

Raja Triton menghela napas sekali lagi, membingkai wajah putranya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Perbandingan antara wajah Eijun dengan telapak tangan sang Raja membuatnya nyaris terlihat seolah berusaha mencekik. "Kau adalah putra favoritku, Eijun. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Kali ini, sulit memastikan apa kiranya perasaan Sang Raja, marah, atau justru memohon.

Namun demikian, Eijun justru tertawa keras. Melayangkan sebuah tinju kecil di dada lebar ayahnya. "Ayolah, Yang Mulia! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Siapa pula yang bisa menyakitiku jika aku adalah anak dari penguasa lautan?"

"Nak, jika ini bukan kau, maka sudah kupastikan siapapun akan berakhir menjadi makanan hiu ketika tertawa dan meninju dadaku saat aku sedang serius."

Eijun menyeringai lebar. Menaik turunkan alisnya dengan main-main dan melempar tatapan jenaka kepada ayahnya. "Tapi ini _aku_, kan? Ayah tidak akan melukaiku."

"Benar. Aku memang tidak akan melukaimu." Sang Raja mengiyakan, tersenyum kecil, sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya kembali berubah sedingin dan segelap samudera Atlantik. "Tapi manusia bisa melukaimu." Ada nada ancaman juga kecemasan dalam suara itu. Emosi yang begitu kuat hingga sekujur tubuh Eijun turut bergetar mendengarnya, sang ayah seolah berusaha menyalurkan segenap kekuatannya sebagai penguasa lautan untuk mengintimidasi. Mengendalikan aliran darah dan pembuluh nadinya layaknya ombak.

Eijun membuang napas panjang, memberanikan diri menatap lurus-lurus bola mata ayahnya yang berkilat-kilat seperti badai. "Ayah, manusia tidak akan bisa melukaiku jika mereka tidak pernah melihatku." Biji mata emasnya menampilkan kilau kesungguhan. Janji tak langsung bahwa ia akan terus menjadi _yang tak terlihat _di mata para manusia fana.

Triton menunduk sebentar seraya menghela napas, lalu kembali bertatapan dengan wajah lugu putra kesayanganya. "Aku punya segalanya sebagai penguasa lautan, Anakku. Istana yang megah, seluruh makhluk laut, mutiara, koral, abalon, pasukan yang setia, kekuatan yang besar, seluruh lautan ada di bawah kendaliku. Tapi kau selalu berhasil membuatku merasa tak berdaya." Senyum di wajahnya berubah sedih. "Triton yang Perkasa, Sang Penguasa Lautan yang tidak bisa mengendalikan ledakan antusiasme seekor _merman_ berusia enam belas tahun."

Eijun mengigit bibir, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berniat memanfaatkan kasih sayang ayahnya sebagai senjata andalan. Namun idealisme paten yang dimasukkan ke dalam otaknya sejak kecil bahwa ia _harus menjauhi dunia manusia_ itu terasa makin konyol seiring ia beranjak dewasa. Menghela napas, Eijun memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum kepada sang ayah. "Aku minta maaf, Ayah."

Triton menatapnya dengan tak yakin, kemudian berenang kembali ke singgasananya. Sang Raja memijat kepalanya sekilas dan menghela napas panjang, tampak tak tahu lagi harus dengan apa menghadapi putranya. "Pergilah," Ia berkata, mengibaskan sebelah tangan ringan. "dan tolong minta Yuu menghadapku."

**~oo0oo~**

Eijun menutup nyanyiannya dengan senyuman. Selusin _nereid _bertepuk tangan kepadanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena terlampau kagum. Eijun mengulas senyum ke arah mereka, mengangkat tangannya sebagai bentuk sapaan ramah kepada seekor hiu martil, segerombolan ikan sarden, juga sepasang cumi-cumi raksasa yang kebetulan turut menjadi penonton.

"Pangeran Eijun, suaramu adalah yang paling indah sepenjuru lautan."

"Terima kasih." Sahutnya ringan, tersenyum miring dan mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Dan ku rasa ini bakat yang cukup berguna karena ayahku tidak perlu meminta rombongan siren paling terkenal di dasar laut untuk melantunkan lagu-lagu tiap kali ada perayaan besar di istana."

Para _nereid_ terkikik geli, sementara hiu martil memilih untuk melantunkan kata pamit dan berenang menjauh darinya. Eijun mengulet kecil, berenang berputar seperti bersalto, kemudian mencabut tanaman laut yang berpendar kehijauan.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar beritanya?" Tanya Eijun, memilih untuk menatap bosan pada tanaman laut di tangannya.

"Ya, Pangeran. Kami sudah dengar upacara pernikahan Pangeran Tetsuya akan digelar pada malam pertama bulan baru. Kira-kira tiga hari dari sekarang."

Eijun melepaskan tanaman di tanggannya. Membiarkan sehelai rumput itu melayang bebas terbawa arus air hingga menghilang di balik koral. Ia berenang melonjak ke atas hingga para makhluk laut itu mendongak dan menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Eijun tersenyum lebar, berujar dengan nada ceria. "Nah, apa di antara kalian ada yang punya saran lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan di pesta pernikahan Kakakku?"

Salah satu _nereid_ berdeham malu, memilin ujung rambutnya ketika berkata. "Apapun yang Anda nyanyikan akan selalu terdengar indah, Pangeran."

Tertawa geli, Eijun berenang mendekat kepada si _nereid_ dan menyentuh dagunya hingga wajah cantik itu berhadapan langsung dengannya. Tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati _nereid_ itu merona. "Kata-kata yang manis, Nona." Katanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Kapanpun, panggil aku jika kau ingin mendengarku, oke?"

Mata hijau sang _nereid_ membelalak tak percaya dan Eijun terpingkal geli. "Aku Pangeran! Sudah tugasku untuk membuat semua makhluk laut merasa senang!" Kelakarnya ceria seraya mengangkat tanggannya ke atas. Mengepalkan dua tinju yang menghantam air laut dengan begitu kekanakan.

"Nah, sekarang sudah saatnya menjadi detektif!" Eijun kembali berujar penuh semangat, kedua tangan tersimpan di pinggang sebagai gestur menyombongkan diri.

Para _nereid_ memandangnya gelisah. "Pangeran, tolong jangan katakan Anda akan naik ke permukaan lagi."

"Tentu saja!" Tegas Eijun tanpa mau dibantah. "Aku tetap akan naik ke permukaan dan menjadi detektif!"

"Pangeran…" Salah satu di antara mereka mengeluh. "Raja sudah melarang Anda melakukan hal itu."

Eijun mengibaskan satu tanggannya seolah berusaha mengusir plankton. "Aish, jangan terlalu kaku. Aku hanya muncul sebentar untuk melihat-lihat, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

"Tapi, Pangeran—"

"Hush!" Sergah Eijun cepat, mengeleng sebagai isyarat tak ingin mendengar protes lebih jauh. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, dan ayahku tidak akan tahu jika kalian tidak diam-diam menjadi mata-mata dan mengirim pesan padanya." Ucapannya membuat semua yang mendengar terkesiap, kemudian menunduk seolah merasa bersalah. Eijun tersenyum miring, berenang naik sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Dan dengan begitu ia melejit cepat ke permukaan. Berenang seolah seluruh air mengikuti kata hatinya. Mendorongnya ke permukaan laut dengan kecepatan super hingga menyisakan tak lebih dari sekadar buih yang bergerumun membentuk pola memanjang.

Eijun mendesah bahagia begitu kepalanya menyembul ke permukaan. Sisa cahaya matahari senja menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Rasa hangat yang tak pernah bisa ia dapatkan selama hidup di dasar lautan. Menyibak helai poninya yang basah ke belakang, Eijun menyeringai lebar begitu sepasang matanya menangkap bangunan megah yang terletak kira-kira dua ratus meter dari bibir pantai.

Kastil itu jelas tak sebanding dengan istana ayahnya di dasar lautan. Tidak berhiaskan abalon-abalon putih yang berkilat dengan warna-warni pelangi, tidak juga dilengkapi paviliun-paviliun berpilar. Hanya bangunan dari bata merah yang menjulang tinggi dengan satu menara puncak dimana sebuah lonceng besar bertengger. Tamannya dihiasi dengan bonsai yang disusun sedemikian rupa, juga bunga-bunga beraneka warna, jalan setapak dibangun atas batu-batu putih yang disusun rapih. Bagaimanapun, taman di istana ayahnya terlihat jauh lebih mewah dengan ukiran koloni koral dan tumbuhan laut yang berpendar, jalan setapaknya bahkan diapit barisan mutiara yang berpendar seperti kemilau bintang. Tapi Eijun tahu, meski kastil itu terlihat payah jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya, bangunan itu tetap menjadi yang paling megah dan dihormati di kalangan manusia. Kastil yang menjadi pusat kerajaan Seido yang termasyur kejayaannya. Selama ratusan tahun, tak pernah absen memenangi segala peperangan. Raja yang dipilih berdasarkan garis keturunan dari generasi ke generasi seolah telah diberi restu langsung dari dewa untuk ditakdirkan menjadi pemimpin yang tak mengenal kekalahan.

Eijun menyembunyikan diri di balik terumbu karang yang menyembul ke permukaan. Berusaha tetap menjadi yang tak terlihat sementara matanya awas mengamati sekitar. _Tidak lama lagi_, pikirnya. Ia hapal betul jadwal seseorang yang tinggal di dalam kastil itu akan keluar dan berjalan-jalan sendirian di sekitar pantai.

"Yep, kau datang." Eijun tersenyum puas, perkiraan waktunya nyaris tidak pernah meleset. Kurang lebih seratus meter dari posisinya bersembunyi, seorang pemuda berjalan seorang diri menuju pantai.

Tubuh tinggi tegapnya dibalut dengan kemeja putih berukuran besar yang hanya dikancing setengah menutupi dadanya. Celana panjang coklat gelap dari bahan sutra membungkus kaki jenjangnya, jatuh halus menyiratkan kemewahan. Pakaian yang cukup kasual untuk ukuran seorang pewaris takhta. Mahkotanya bahkan sengaja ditinggalkan, hanya ada kacamata berbingkai hitam mertengger di garis hidungnya. Rambut coklatnya dibiarkan tampil natural tanpa tatanan resmi, bergoyang berantakan tiap kali angin laut menerpanya. Ekspresi di wajahnya tampak bosan dan tak tertarik akan apapun, dia hanya berjalan di atas pasir sambil memandangi garis pantai dengan tatapan datar.

Eijun mengerucutkan bibir. "Tch, aku selalu penasaran mengapa wajahmu terlihat begitu menyebalkan padahal kau punya segalanya sebagai seorang manusia? Kau Pangeran Mahkota, jago bela diri, berwajah tampan, dan disukai semua orang. Kau pewaris tahkta, dan bisa pergi ke belahan dunia manapun yang kau inginkan. Cerialah sedikit!" Katanya bersungut-sungut, mengepalkan tinju yang menghantam permukaan air laut hingga menimbulkan kecipak yang menyembur ke wajahnya sendiri.

Menghela napas, Eijun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan sikunya pada batuan karang, dagu bertumpu pada telapak tangan dan mata memandang lurus pada Sang Pangeran Manusia. "Kau sangat beruntung jika dibandingkan denganku, kau tahu? Aku hanya pangeran bungsu, sebesar apapun ayahku menyanyangiku, aku tetap akan selalu berada di bawah bayangan kakak-kakakku." Ia membuang napas berat, mengamati bagaimana Sang Pangeran Manusia kini berdiri menghadap pantai dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tegak menantap garis cakrawala tanpa segaris pun emosi terlukis di wajah rupawannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya kekuatan besar seperti Kak Tetsu, otak cemerlang seperti Kak Yuu, menyaingi renang cepat kak Youichi, juga segudang kelebihan kakak-kakakku yang lainnya." Eijun tersenyum kecut, menyadari fakta bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang adik kecil yang selalu dilindungi kakak-kakaknya. "Kelebihanku hanya suaraku. Pangeran bersuara paling merdu sepenjuru lautan yang bisa menghipnotis dunia bawah air hanya dengan nyanyiannya. _Sialan_, apa hebatnya itu? Aku laki-laki, aku ingin membuktikan diri dengan kekuatanku, bukan dengan tembang melankolis!"

Eijun tahu betapa kalimatnya terdengar sungguh kekanakan, namun ia tak bisa menahan diri. Sikap keluarga kerajaan yang terlalu menyanyangi dan melindunginya secara berlebihan membuatnya merasa nyaris seperti tuan putri alih-alih seorang pangeran.

"_Tujuh belas tahun, huh?" _

Eijun terkesiap, nyaris menjerit andai tidak cepat-cepat tersadar dan menutup mulutnya. Suara itu datang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkannya. Berusaha mengatur napas, ia kembali mengamati sang pangeran yang kini tengah berdiri menatap hamparan laut bersama segaris senyum miring di bibir tipisnya.

"Sialan, kau membuatku kaget!" Eijun mengumpat tertahan. Memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan lompatan tak normal di jantungnya. Memasang telinga lebih tajam, mengamati dengan seksama.

"Jadi, tiga hari lagi aku akan berusia tujuh belas?" Pangeran itu berkata retorik, nadanya sama sekali tidak terdengar antusias. "Tujuh belas tahun." Ulangnya, tersenyum masam dan mendengus angkuh.

Eijun tertegun, bekedip-kedip, mencoba membaca garis wajah Sang Pangeran Manusia. Ia mengernyitkan alis, menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bahagia… Kazuya?" Ia berbisik rendah, mengucapkan nama pangeran yang sudah diketahuinya selama beberapa waktu belakangan.

Pangeran Kazuya menghela napas panjang, mendongak menatap langit senja bergradasi oranye yang mulai terusir gelap. "Hei, Tuhan, bisakah Kau memberiku sesuatu yang menarik sebagai hadiah di hari ulang tahunku nanti?"

**~oo0oo~**

Eijun mengamati sekumpulan pelayan yang beranang mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Sibuk dengan beraneka macam keperluan pesta. Dekorasi, hidangan, hiburan, dan lain-lain. Nyaris semua yang dikenalnya punya satu pekerjaan tersendiri yang mesti diselesaikan. Sementara ia diberi misi istimewa untuk menjaga pita suaranya agar bisa membawakan nyanyian merdu saat hari pernikahan nanti. Singkatnya, Eijun hampir mati kebosanan. Sambil mencungkili lalu melempar asal tatanan batu berwarna yang tersusun dalam mozaik di dekat ekornya, Eijun menghela napas panjang. Berpikir apa sebaiknya ia memulai debut sebagai pelatih vokal untuk koloni ikan nemo saja?

"Pangeran Eijun."

Eijun menoleh terlalu cepat, semangatnya naik begitu mendapati dua ekor putra duyung berenang ke arahnya. Salah satunya berambut merah muda, sementara sisanya memiliki warna rambut indigo yang serasi dengan matanya.

"Haru-cchi! Satoru! Ah, kalian penyelamat!"

Eijun memeluk temannya yang lebih kecil, Haruichi. Sementara Satoru hanya memasang wajah tak berminat.

"Pangeran Eijun… Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Haruichi memprotes kecil, yang menbuat Eijun buru-buru tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan. Masih tanpa menghapus cengiran lebarnya, ia menatap berhgantian kepada dua sahabatnya. "Aku hampir mati! Untung saja kalian datang!"

"Eh, _mati_?" Haruichi berkedip bingung, saling bertukar tatapan tanya dengan Satoru.

Eijun tertawa renyah. "Aku bosan sekaliii.." Keluhnya berlebihan. "Semua orang sibuk dan tidak ada yang bisa bermain denganku."

"Ah, itu..."

"Nah, selagi kalian sudah di sini, ayo kita main!" Eijun berseru antusias, masing-masing tanggan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kedua temannya dan mulai berenang. "Kita bisa main lempar tangkap dengan mutiara, atau bahkan berbuat jail pada para pekerja yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan pesta. Teserah deh, yang jelas ayo bersenang-senang!"

"Pangeran!" Haruichi menahannya. Eijun berbalik dengan tatapan bingung.

Kedua sahabatnya saling lirik seolah berusaha bicara dengan benak satu sama lain, kemudian memandang gelisah ke arahnya. Alis Eijun berkerut, tak berhasil memahami mengapa dua sahabatnya bertingkah tak wajar.

"_Itu_.. kami sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya kenapa, Haru-cchi?"

Satoru membuang napas pendek, menatapnya lurus ke manik mata. "Kami diminta oleh Paduka Raja untuk memastikan Anda tetap berada di dalam kamar dan tidak berenang ke permukaan."

**~oo0oo~**

Kazuya tersenyum simpul kepada seorang penjahit kerajaan yang baru saja selesai mengukur tubuhnya. Pria itu menunduk sopan dan kembali ke meja untuk mencatat beberapa hal penting, kemudian bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Apa ada lagi yang Anda perlukan, Pangeran?" Pria itu bertanya seraya memandang ke arahnya.

Kazuya meliriknya dari pantulan cermin, berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng samar dan mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai tanda mempersilahkan pergi. Sang penjahit mengangguk patuh, kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan segala hormat.

Begitu pintu menutup, Kazuya mendesah berat. Berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang ke arah pantai. Ia bisa melihat sebuah kapal besar yang begitu mewah sudah siap di bibir pantai. Kazuya belum pernah melihat kapal semegah itu. Proses pembuatannya memakan waktu selama berbulan-bulan. Dibuat dari kayu-kayu kualitas terbaik dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Segala detail di bagian luar dan dalam kapal dikerjakan oleh pengrajin kayu paling termasyur di dunia. Keramik-keramik dan alat makannya dikirim langsung dari dataran Cina. Kazuya sudah pernah mengecek keadaan kapal itu dari dekat sekurang-kurangnya tiga kali dan ia harus tunduk mengakui mahakarya itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun luar biasa dari sang ayah.

"Pesta ulang tahun di atas kapal." Kazuya bergumam, mengusap dagunya masih sambil memandangi kapal yang besok malam akan menjadi istana kecilnya. Ia mendengus, tersenyum lugas. "Ayah selalu punya ide untuk menunjukkan betapa hebatnya karajaan kami, huh?"

Terlahir sebagai seorang darah murni bangsawan sekaligus pewaris tunggal kerajaan, Kazuya terbiasa dengan segala kesempurnaan. Ia sudah melupakan apa itu bermain dalam kubangan lumpur sejak usia enam tahun. Meninggalkan aneka permen dan makanan manis sebagai _dessert_nya, dan lebih memilih _espresso_ sebagai favorit. Menguasai sekurang-kurangnya tujuh bahasa sejak usia dua belas tahun, dan menjadi pemain pedang terhebat saat mencapai usia lima belas. Berkuda, berburu, panahan, catur, juga anggar sampai dansa, Kazuya menguasai segalanya. Potensi sempurna yang dimiliki sebagai seorang pewaris tahkta. Bahkan otak cemerlang juga parasnya yang rupawan memungkinkan ia menikahi siapapun yang ia inginkan. _Sempurna_ adalah nama tengahnya. Meski demikian, ia hampir selalu merasa kosong.

Tak peduli betapa mewah pakaian yang dikenakannya, atau betapa mahal perhiasan yang menempeli tubuhnya, Kazuya tetap merasa sebagain dari dirinya telanjang. Hampa ditelan satu kekurangan yang tak tahu mesti ia tutupi dengan apa.

Hidupnya terasa terlalu muluk, tak pernah ada yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik dan bergairah. Semuanya nyaris terlalu mudah, hingga Kazuya merasa tak ubahnya sebuah pion kecil yang hidup berdasarkan buku aturan. Segalanya telah digariskan dan ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali berjalan di atas garis itu. Tumbuh dewasa sebagai sosok yang sempurna, menikah, dinobatkan sebagai raja, meneruskan garis keturunan kerajaan, kemudian mati dengan selembar surat wasiat di atas ranjang mewahnya.

_Kau terlahir untuk memiliki segalanya kecuali kebebasan hati, Kazu__ya__. _Mendiang ibunya pernah berkata demikian. Saat itu Kazuya masih terlalu kecil untuk dapat memahami. Senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir Sang Ratu, juga wajah cantiknya yang memucat, serta helaian rambut panjangnya yang tergerai di balik punggung. Wanita itu sedang berjuang melawan maut saat tangan kurusnya berusaha menggapai puncak kepala Kazuya dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. _Maaf karena aku membuatmu menanggung beban berat sejak hari kelahiranmu. _Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, matanya berkaca-kaca dan setetes air asin merembes keluar lalu bergulir di pipinya. Ketika Kazuya maju mendekat untuk memeluknya, Sang Ratu hanya tertawa kecil, mengecupi puncak kepalanya seraya merapalkan kalimat cinta, kemudian tertidur lelap tanpa pernah terbangun kembali.

**~oo0oo~**

Setidaknya, Eijun berhasil membuat seluruh tamu undangan sesenggukan, kemudian tertawa senang, dan sesenggukan lagi. Pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit merasa terhibur dan tidak terlalu bosan di hari Pernikahan Tetsuya.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya, suaranya adalah yang paling memabukkan di sepenjuru lautan. Hingga tiap kali ia menarik suara untuk membawakan lagu sedih, semua yang mendengar otomatis menangis terbawa suasana. Begitupun jika ia menyanyikan lagu bernada ceria, semua yang mendengar akan tertawa dan menari-nari kegirangan seolah anak-anak yang mendapat kudapan kesukaan. Eijun bisa menyalurkan emosi macam apapun dalam lagunya. Ia bisa menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarkannya, bahkan saat usianya sembilan tahun ia pernah berhasil menghidupkan kembali seekor paus yang sempat mati selama lima menit hanya dengan bernyanyi penuh emosi. Meski setelahnya ia harus jatuh sakit selama tiga hari karena terlalu banyak mencurahkan tenaga juga perasaan dalam lagunya. Dan tentu saja, sejak saat itu ayahnya tidak megizinkan Eijun menghidupkan kembali makhluk apapun dengan nyanyiannya bahkan meski hanya seekor bulu babi.

Lain Eijun, lain kakaknya. Tetsuya punya bakat alami mengendalikan badai. Tiap kali sang kakak marah, air laut di sekitarnya bisa langsung membentuk tornado gelap hingga membuat lubang besar di permukaan lautan yang siap menelan kapal-kapal. Suatu kali Eijun bahkan nyaris tewas dilahap badai Tetsuya karena tak sengaja menganggunya yang sedang bercumbu dengan seekor _nereid_. Eijun berhasil menyadarkannya di detik-detik terakhir dan peristiwa itu ditutup dengan sang kakak yang mendekapnya erat sambil mengumamkan kata maaf tiada henti. Tentu saja, itu pelajaran penting yang tidak akan pernah Eijun lupakan, bahwa Tetsuya bisa jadi amat berbahaya ketika ia marah… atau terlalu_ bahagia. _

_Sialnya_, saat ini dia terlalu bahagia.

Eijun sudah menyadari adanya aura tak wajar yang memancar dari sekitar pengantin pria hari ini. Begitu resmi dinobatkan sebagai sepasang suami istri, Tetsuya menyeringai terlalu lebar. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan sekujur tubuhnya seolah memancarkan listrik samar-samar. Tapi kekuatan ayahnya sebagai Raja berhasil menghalau kekuatan Tetsuya agar tidak meledak dan menghancurkan pesta pernikahannya sendiri. Eijun tahu pasti, bahwa sejak tadi ayahnya menyerap semua ledakan kekukatan Tetsuya dan membendungnya seorang diri. Ia bisa merasakannya. Dan Eijun juga tahu semua itu tidak bisa bertahan selamanya. Sudah nyaris delapan belas jam sejak pesta dimulai, cepat atau lambat, ayahnya harus memuntahkan semua energi itu.

Tepat saat ia mencoba mengamati ayahnya dengan seksama, satu letupan memanjang meluncur naik dari kepala sang ayah. Melejit cepat naik ke permukaan dan menjadi ledakan kecil. _Gawat_, Eijun membatin. Tidak lama lagi ayahnya akan membuang semua energi negatif itu ke permukaan laut. Berubah menjadi badai ganas dan siap menelan siapa saja, termasuk Miyuki Kazuya yang sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya di dalam kapal tepat di atas sana.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Eijun mengamati sekeliling dengan gelisah. Ada empat prajurit yang mengawalnya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa kabur begitu saja. Maka ia menahan napas, berusaha keras membuat wajahnya tampak pucat kemudian memanggil salah satu di antara empat prajurit itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Pangeran?"

Berusaha memasang wajah tersiksa, Eijun meringis sakit. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan energi saat bernyanyi. Saat ini aku merasa lelah dan tidak enak badan."

Keempat prajurit itu saling tatap, seolah sedang berdiskusi tanpa suara. Lalu salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi akhirnya berenang ke arah Eijun dan membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu Pangeran sebaiknya istirahat di kamar." Ia memutuskan. Eijun berusaha keras menekan antusisamenya. "Saya akan melapor kepada Raja Triton. Biar ketiga prajurit ini yang akan mengantar Pangeran ke kamar."

Eijun tersenyum lemah, menepuk bahu sang prajurit dengan gestur terima kasih sebelum akhirnya berenang menuju istana dengan tiga prajurit mengawalnya dari belakang.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamar, prajurit hanya berdiri menjaganya dari pintu. Eijun mencoba untuk terlihat nyaman dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sebelum kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagu tidur dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dua menit kemudian, ketiga prajurit itu tertidur lelap di depan pintu kamar. Praktis membiarkan Eijun lolos dari pengawasan. Kemudian ia berpaling. Meloloskan diri dari jendela besar di bagian belakang istana yang sepi. Memerintahkan arus laut agar membantunya. Air berputar-putar di sekelilingnya dan ia melesat ke permukaan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Saat berhasil mencapai permukaan, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah ledakan kembang api mekar di langit malam. Membuatnya tertegun, kaku tak bergerak, dan hanya memandangi dengan terkesima ketika hasil reaksi kimia itu meledak warna-warni membentuk pola-pola yang luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah melihat keadaan di permukaan selepas matahari terbenam. Dan saat ini, rasanya sungguh menakjubkan. Kapal-kapal berbaris di pelabuhan, cahaya lampu dari arah kota berkilap-kilap, bahkan Eijun bisa melihat megahnya istana Seido di kejauhan. Kastil yang jika siang hari itu hanya terlihat atas susunan batu bata merah, kini nampak begitu indah dengan gradasi lampu warna-warni. Manik emasnya berkilat terpukau menatap tiap hal yang ia lihat malam ini. Tapi kemudian Eijun tersadar cepat, bukan saatnya untuk terpesona, akan ada bahaya besar yang datang. Maka ia berenang ke arah kapal besar tempat Pangeran Kazuya merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyona sekalian!"

Eijun mendongak cepat ke atas kapal. Melihat sosok Kazuya tengah berdiri di geladak atas dengan segelas anggur diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Semua pasang mata kini memandangnya dengan terkesima. Kazuya mengulas senyum tipis, memberi anggukan kecil. Berenang lebih dekat, Eijun berusaha sembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang gelap dan menempelkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan kapal mewah itu.

"Ku ucapkan selamat datang dan terima kasih karena sudah berkenan memenuhi undanganku malam ini." Katanya lugas, postrur tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegap dengan setelan pakaian tuik itu. Gagah dan berkilau di bawah cahaya bulan dengan sebuah mahkota di atas kepalanya. "Kalau begitu selamat menikmati. Pastikan kalian tidak melewatkan satu hal kecilpun yang terjadi dalam pesta ini. Karena aku berani jamin, bahkan hingga seratus tahun ke depan, tidak akan ada pesta ulang tahun semewah ini."

Eijun mendengus_, sombongnya_. Namun demikian para hadirin justru bertepuk tangan meriah dan berseru seraya mengangkat gelas anggurnya tinggi-tinggi. Sesaat, semua orang tampak bahagia, larut dalam suka cita kemeriahan pesta ulang tahun Sang Pangeran. Sayangnya, pemandangan itu hanya bertahan tak lebih dari satu menit dan semua kejadian berubah horror. Jeritan melengking tinggi dan gelombang rasa ngeri menjalari semua tamu undangan di atas kapal.

"Ini bukan badai." Tukas Eijun.

Komentar bodoh, tapi itulah hal pertama yang tebersit di benaknya.

Kengerian yang saat ini terjadi jelas-jelas bukan akibat badai. Tapi pengkhianatan. Puluhan orang dengan penutup wajah dan pakaian serba hitam tahu-tahu muncul dan melakukan pembantaian kepada para bangsawan yang sedang lengah. Para wanita menjadi tawanan dengan bilah senjata menempel di leher mereka, siap memutus daya hidup mereka kapan saja. Eijun melihat Kazuya berdiri berdampingan dengan ayahnya, tampak awas juga terkejut.

"_Black-Wildlings_." Sang Raja menggeram dengan murka, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi muak dan jijik menatap para pengkhianat yang mengepung mereka. "Aku selalu mendengar tentang kalian sejak masih kecil. Sekumpulan orang yang menganut paham menantang bentuk pemerintahan kerajaan dan berambisi untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan dengan cara yang brutal. Tidak ku sangka kalian sungguh nyata." Sang Raja tampak masih berusaha menampilkan ekspresi berkeras meski Eijun bisa lihat bahwa pria itu sama sekali tak membawa senjata yang dapat melindunginya. "Ku kira ayahku sudah membinasakan kalian dengan membakar semua klan kalian hidup-hidup?"

Salah satu di antara mereka tertawa keras. "Ah, tentu saja, Raja. Puluhan tahun lalu, klan kami dibumi hanguskan tanpa belas kasih. Tapi rupaya tak ada yang mampu menandingi cinta seorang ibu kepada anak-anaknya yang tak berdosa. Mereka membangun jalur terowongan rahasia lalu membawa bayi-bayinya kabur dengan selamat. Kemudian, bayi-bayi itu tumbuh besar dengan dongeng tentang betapa kejam kelakukan Raja Seido yang membinasakan para ayah dan klan mereka. Dendam itu diwariskan, puluhan tahun kami mempersiapkan diri, berlatih keras, dan membangun strategi untuk melakukan balas dendam."

Sang Raja meludah dengan kasar ke samping, sedang Kazuya tampak kebingungan. Ia jelas tak tahu apapun soal _Black-Wildlings_.

"Rupanya kurun waktu puluhan tahun tetap tak mengubah jati diri kalian sebagai pengecut yang hanya berani menyerang dengan jebakan kotor seperti ini, heh?"

Seorang _Black-Wildlings_ yang dapat dipastikan sebagai pemimpin mengeram dengan murka kemudian menyabetkan pedangnya ke salah satu perempuan dalam satu kedipan mata, membuyarkan ususnya seketika. "Apapun katamu, Raja Sombong, malam ini kau akan mati." Katanya dingin. "Kematianmu akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun bagi putramu." Ia menyeringai dan melirik ke arah Kazuya, memberi salam hormat dengan seringai jahat di bibirnya. "_My Prince_."

Kazuya membuka mulutnya, tapi apapun yang hendak ia katakan semuanya terpaksa tertelan kembali. Guncangan dahsyat menerjang tiba-tiba. Eijun terhempas jauh, namun berhasil memerintahkan air laut untuk menangkap tubuhnya dan membentuk perisai perlindungan yang menghalaunya dari gelombang maupun serpihan kapal.

_Ini baru badai, _pikir Eijun. Ombak seukuran menara pengintai berdebur-debur ke dek sebelah depan, menyapu busur depan dan setengah langkan ke kiri laut. Layar besar robek-robek diterpa angin. Petir berkilat di sekeliling kapal, menerangi laut bagaikan lampu sorot. Hujan tegak lurus menyembur dengan deras. Awan demikian gelap hingga tak tampak satupun bintang dari atas sana. Kemudian tiang utama tersambar petir, retak dan mulai ambruk, menyebabkan kebocoran besar di geladak atas. Kapal oleng ke kiri, berkubik-kubik air laut dan air hujan berlomba mengisi lambung kapal.

Ia bisa mendengar jeritan dan teriakkan panik dari para manusia yang berada di atas kapal. Bahkan para _Black-Widlings_ yang semula garang saat ini tampak kebingunan dan panik melihat kebocoran dan keretakan di sekitar kapal. Eijun mengamati dengan gelisah ketika para manusia mencoba bertahan hidup. Para wanita yang sebelumnya berpakaian indah dengan wajah bersolek kini tampak menjerit-jerit tak terkendali. Gaun-gaun mereka membebani dan menjadi penghalang kebebasan geraknya.

_Mereka tidak akan selamat_, Eijun membatin. Mereka tidak akan bertahan melawan lautan. Mereka akan tenggelam dan mati seperti patung-patung yang menghias taman di istana ayahnya. Bangkai kapal itu juga akan menjadi tak ubahnya rongsokan tempat ikan-ikan kecil bermain.

Kemudian ia teringat akan Sang Pengeran Mahkota.

Matanya memincing tajam, mencoba meneliti lebih detail dan mencari keberadaan Kazuya di tengah kekacauan. Sejurus kemudian matanya berhasil menangkap sosok Kazuya tengah memapah tubuh ayahnya yang terluka. Barangkali tertimpa reruntuhan atau apa, sulit untuk memprediksi di tengah situasi sekacau ini.

Mata Kazuya tampak gelisah mengamati sekeliling, tangannya berusaha menahan bobot tubuh ayahnya yang terkulai lemah menahan sakit. Mereka sedang berjalan terseok-seok menghindari air juga reruntuhan kapal menuju sebuah sekoci yang masih utuh ketika sesosok bayangan gelap tahu-tahu muncul dari arah belakang dan menerjang ke arah mereka.

"AWAS!"

Eijun reflek berteriak, namun terlambat. Bilah tajam itu menghunus punggung sang raja. Membuat pria itu menggerang kesakitan kemudian tumbang ke dalam dekapan Kazuya.

Napas Eijun berhenti. Ia menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan ketika Kazuya membeliak memandangi jasad ayahnya bersimbah darah sementara sang pembunuh berdiri dengan seringai keji di hadapannya. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, pembunuh itu kemudian menodongkan bilah pedangnya tepat ke bawah dagu Kazuya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Pangeran. Kejutan besar, aku baru saja membunuh ayahmu. Dan coba tebak? Jika aku menghabisimu juga, maka aku berhak mengklaim takhta Seido dan menjadi Raja yang baru."

Kazuya menatap penuh kebencian, ia tidak menangis, matanya berkilat tajam sementara kapal mulai tenggelam. "Aku bisa memberikanmu takhta yang lebih bagus." Kata Kazuya, berdiri perlahan dengan ujung pedang masih mengarah ke dagunya. "Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, mengirimmu ke Neraka dan dengan begitu, kau bisa berkuasa di sana. _Tempat iblis seharusnya berada_."

_Tindakan bodoh_, Eijun menggeram gemas. Kazuya tak punya senjata, tatapan kebencian dan kalimat sombong tak kan mampu membunuh seorang penjahat. Namun demikian Kazuya berhasil berkilah dari todongan pedang, entah bagaimana ia selama ini menyembunyikan sebuah belati di tangan kirinya lalu menusukkan benda itu tepat ke dada pembunuh ayahnya. Eijun terpukau dan hampir merasa optimis bahwa Kazuya akan menang tapi kemudian _Black-Wildlings_ itu menggeram dan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk balik menusuk perut Kazuya dengan mata pedangnya, membuat pakaian Kazuya dibanjiri darah.

Eijun tak sempat berteriak. Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat, dan kapal sudah tenggelam.

_Kazuya tidak boleh mati_, pikiran Eijun langsung tertuju ke sana. Dia pewaris satu-satunya dari kerajaan Seido. Kelangsungan kerajaan itu ada di tangannya. Sebagai sesama keturunan raja, Eijun paham betul betapa pentingnya napas seorang pangeran tunggal. Sang Pangeran harus tetap hidup. Maka Eijun menyelam, masuk kembali ke dalam laut, mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan Kazuya di tengah mayat-mayat dan puing-puing kehancuran kapal.

Eijun menajamkan pengelihatannya di dalam air. Mencoba menemukan sosok Kazuya di antara kegelapan samudera. Berkali-kali ia membalikkan satu demi satu sosok manusia yang tenggelam hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Namun bermenit-menit mencari, Eijun tak juga berhasil menemukan Sang Pangeran. Nyaris putus asa dan menyerah, Eijun kemudian membelalak lebar begitu melihat seorang pemuda perlahan-lahan tenggelam ke dasar laut. Berenang cepat ke arahnya, Eijun merasakan jantungnya diremas kuat kala mendapati darah segar bercampur bersama air laut merembes keluar dari bagian perut Kazuya.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh mati!" Eijun menarik kedua tanggannya. Mengguncang bahu Sang Pangeran kuat-kuat untuk memanggil kesadarannya. Tapi wajah itu telah memucat, tak ada gelembung udara yang keluar dari hidung maupun mulutnya.

"Kazuya!" Eijun mengguncangnya sekali lagi, memeriksa denyut di nadinya. Masih ada, meski lemah. Tanpa bepikir dua kali, Eijun mendekap tubuh Sang Pangeran dan membawanya berenang menuju permukaan secepat mungkin.

Badai sudah reda begitu mereka berhasil sampai ke tepi pantai. Eijun bersuhasa keras menyeret tubuh Kazuya agar mencapai daratan yang cukup aman agar tidak tertelan ombak. Seluruh pakaian Kazuya basah dan luka di perutnya tidak juga berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Eijun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir di tengah-tengah kepanikan yang melanda. Tubuh Kazuya begitu dingin dan bibirnya mulai berubah biru. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah dipelajarinya selama berada di dalam lautan. Tumbuhan laut apa yang cocok untuk menyembuhkan luka? Kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu, maka tanpa membuang waktu Sang Pangeran Duyung segera masuk kembali ke dalam lautan, menyelam dengan kecepatan super untuk mencari tanaman obat.

Begitu kembali ke permukaan, Eijun langsung menuju tempat Kazuya masih terbaring lemah. Tanpa memperdulikan helai rambutnya yang basah dan menutupi nyaris separuh bagian wajahnya, Eijun membawa kepala Kazuya ke pangkuannya. "Miyuki Kazuya, jangan mati. Kau tidak boleh mati." Eijun bergumam risau, terdengar seperti kalimat perintah dalam rancauan yang kacau. Tangannya bergerak melepas satu demi satu kancing pakaian Kazuya. Menahan napas saat melihat luka sobek di bagian perutnya. Eijun mengunyah tanaman obat sebelum kemudian menempelkannya pada luka di tubuh Kazuya. Menantikan dengan gelisah sambil memegang denyut nadi yang lemah di tangannya. Ketika akhirnya darah berhenti merembes dari lukanya, Eijun menghela napas lega.

"Menjadi tabib itu melelahkan." Ia mendesah berat, berbaring di atas pasir tepat di samping Kazuya yang masih belum sadar. Namun setelahnya, Eijun tersenyum. Memandang langit cerah selepas badai. Fajar baru mulai menyingsing, kerlip-kerlip cahaya bintang membentuk pola abstrak menghias langit yang jernih. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah langit di kala fajar selalu seindah ini?

Kembali duduk, Eijun kemudian memandangi wajah Sang Pangeran Mahkota. Mengangumi betapa tampan garis wajahnya jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Jaringan otot di tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna, serta kulitnya yang mengkilap sewarna perunggu. Eijun merasakan gejolak asing mengigit hatinya semakin lama ia memandangi wajah tidur Kazuya. Rasa sesak juga antusiasme yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya kini menggempur hebat jantungnya seperti putaran badai.

Mengingit bibir bawahnya, Eijun memberanikan diri untuk membelai kepala Sang Pangeran. Merasakan betapa halus helai rambut coklat Kazuya pada jemarinya, tunduk berkali-kali dalam pesona Sang Pangeran Manusia. Dan sebelum sempat menyadari, tahu-tahu Eijun sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan seringan kapas di kening Kazuya. Saat tersadar, ia segera menarik diri.

"Aku mulai kehilangan akal." Ia mengumpat, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia melirik ke arah Kazuya yang masih terpejam damai, kemudian membuang napas berat. "Ugh, apa kau punya sihir atau sejenisnya? Kenapa parasmu jadi semakin rupawan setiap detik?"

Eijun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Mencoba menarik kembali kewarasannya. Tapi lagi-lagi, senyumnya tak bisa dicegah tiap kali memandangi wajah Kazuya. Kali ini jemarinya bergerak menelusuri lekuk rupawan sang Pangeran. Ia tak dapat melenyapkan gagasan tentang apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia berada dalam dunia yang sama dengan Kazuya. Seandainya ia memiliki sepasang kaki yang memungkinkannya berjalan di daratan. Seandainya ia adalah seorang manusia yang berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan Kazuya. Seandainya ia tak perlu bersembunyi dari para manusia, dan dapat hidup berbaur di tengah-tengah mereka. Berkuda di tepi pantai, berlari di padang rumput, merasakan sinar matahari menghangatkan kulitnya, menaiki menara teringgi di istana Kazuya, sampai berburu di tengah hutan bersamanya. Tubuhnya akan kering hingga menungkinkannya untuk berpakaian, rambutnya tak lagi basah sepanjang waktu hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya, ia bisa menghirup aroma berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh di daratan dan ia bisa menari di _ballroom_ istana diiringi alunan musik-musik yang indah.

Eijun hampir bisa melihat semua gambaran itu. Mimpi-mimpi yang selalu ia impikan sejak kecil untuk menjadi bagian dari dunia manusia. Tapi sebuah suara dalam kepalanya berkata, _kau tak akan bisa mewujudkannya_. Mematahkan semua impiannya seperti pecahan cangkang kerang yang tersapu ombak. Jantungnya meletup-letup di dalam sangkar iganya, perasaannya bercampur dalam sebentuk emosi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Eijun akhirnya mulai bernyanyi.

Ia nyanyikan segenap kegundahan dalam hatinya. Ia salurkan seluruh perasaan yang mengamuk dalam hatinya ke dalam melodi-melodi emosional yang dipantulkan bersama harmoni alam. Matahari mulai muncul di garis cakrawala. Kegelapan malam perlahan-lahan mulai terusir oleh pendar hangat matahari. Permukaan laut yang semula gelap kini memantulkan kemilau cahaya matahari yang menjadikannya terlihat seperti kaca mozaik.

.

Kazuya bisa mendengar nyanyian itu. Suara yang amat merdu menyusup kedalam ruang dengarnya. Telinganya berfungsi lebih cepat daripada kedua matanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan ia merasakan sakit yang teramat hebat di bagian perutnya. Kazuya bisa mencium aroma lautan dibawa oleh angin yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya, juga samar sentuhan kehangatan matahari terbit.

Kazuya yakin tidak pernah mendengar seseorang bernyanyi semerdu itu. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya membuat perasaan Kazuya berangsur-angsur membaik. Ia mencoba menggerakkan jemari tanggannya, bernapas lebih stabil, merasakan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya mulai menghilang seiring dengan tarikan nada yang diambil si penyanyi.

Kazuya memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Ia menangkap bayangan kabur sesosok wajah sedang memandanginya dan nyanyianpun berhenti. Sebuah tangan membelai wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian suara lonceng terdengar nyaring. Kazuya yakin sempat mendengar suara terkesiap, memekik tertahan, lalu belaian tangan hangat itu lenyap dari wajahnya. Kazuya meringis kecil, merasakan telinganya berdenging akibat suara lonceng, ia memejamkan mata dan samar-samar mendengar sesuatu tercebur ke dalam air. Saat berhasil membuka mata kembali, Kazuya disambut oleh wajah manis seorang gadis berpakaian anggun yang menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _My Lord_?"

Gadis itu membungkuk di dekatnya, menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu. Wajah cantiknya berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari pagi. Dan Kazuya tersenyum tulus, sebelum akhirnya meraih jemari sang gadis dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

**~oo0oo~**

_What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world…_

_I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Wacth and you'll see, someday I'll be  
Part of your world…_

**~oo0oo~**

Kazuya tidak tahu mesti bersyukur atau justru merasa sedih. Semua orang yang malam itu berada di atas kapal untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya tewas, termasuk ayahnya, Sang Raja juga para _Black-Wildlings_ yang malam itu melakukan pemberontakan. Hanya ia satu-satunya korban selamat dari amukan badai tak terduga itu. Begitu berhasil sampai ke istana, semua orang terkesiap menatapnya seolah ia adalah hantu. Sebelum akhirnya bersujud di kakinya dan menangis haru karena ia masih hidup.

Esoknya, kerajaan menggelar upacara kematian bagi para korban. Nyaris satu ton bunga dilempar ke laut lepas sebagai tanda kehormatan sekaligus duka cita bagi siapapun yang tewas malam itu. Kerajaan Seido berkabung selama tujuh hari penuh karena kehilangan raja mereka. Tak ada makanan manis selama seminggu, tak ada pakaian berwarna selain hitam, tak ada musik maupun tarian.

Hari berikutnya, penasihat kerajaan datang menghadapnya dan memberitahu bahwa tidak lama lagi Kazuya akan segera dinobatkan sebagai raja baru melanjutkan takhta mendiang sang ayah. Tak ada waktu baginya merasa bersedih. Kazuya harus menerimanya dengan tegar, maka ia mengangguk paham dan memerintahkan kerajaan menyebar undangan untuk hari penobatannya nanti.

Menghela napas berat, Kazuya bersandar pada kursi singgasana. Menatap seisi ruang takhta yang kosong. Pilar-pilar tinggi dari batuan granit dan kaca mosaik membentuk lambang kerajaan pada bagian langit-langit. Hanya dalam hitungan hari ke depan, ruangan itu akan dipenuhi bangsawan dan penasehat-penasehat agung. Menjadi saksi ketika ia menarik sumpah sebagai raja yang baru.

Kazuya memejamkan mata, memijat pelipisnya pelan. Teringat bahwa tiga hari sebelum ulang tahunnya, ia masih sempat berjalan-jalan sendirian di tepi pantai ketika senja. Menatap ke arah lautan kemudian berdoa semoga sesuatu yang menarik terjadi saat ulang tahunnya. Dan benar, Kazuya memang mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebuah pemberontakan dan badai ganas, apalagi yang lebih menarik dari itu?

Kazuya memutar cincin perak di jarinya. Simbol kerajaan Seido yang berkilat di bawah temaram cahaya menusuk matanya, memaksanya untuk menangis, tapi harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersedih. Lagi pula mereka yang telah mati tetap tidak akan hidup kembali tidak peduli sekeras apa ia menangis. Ayahnya tidak akan serta merta muncul dari dasar lautan, tersenyum dan memeluknya. Maka ia memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, melenyapkan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

_Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world… _

Kazuya mendesah tertahan. Suara itu masih sering bermain di dalam kepalanya. Lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan begitu merdu oleh seseorang yang tak ia kenal saat ia terdampar di tepi pantai. Kazuya tidak dapat menghapuskan maupun juga mengusir bayang-bayang suara itu dari dalam kepalanya. Nyanyian itu terus bergema di dalam otaknya, seolah mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya dan mengikatnya dengan cara yang asing. Dadanya berdesir hangat sekaligus juga menyesakkan setiap kali teringat akan suara itu. Ada kerinduan ganjil yang tak dapat ia tandingi. Membuncah di dasar hatinya, memberinya siksaan tak terlihat tiap kali teringat akan suara itu.

Tangan Kazuya berherak perlahan. Tersimpan tepat di dadanya. Menekan pada bagian jantung tempat inti kehidupannya berdegup. Getaran itu meletup hebat, mendatangkan adrenalin yag tak pernah ia kecap sebelumnya.

"Perasaan apa ini, dan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

**~oo0oo~**

Eijun tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh Rei. Sejak tadi pikirannya terus berkelana membelah lautan, mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tak dapat ia utarakan dengan kata-kata. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kazuya dan itu sedikit-banyak membuatnya jengkel. Mustahil baginya menceritakan apa yang ia alami saat malam pernikahan Tetsuya. Bisa-bisa ia dinobatkan menjadi tahanan istana sampai seribu tahun ke depan jika ayahnya sampai tahu malam itu Eijun nekat berenang ke permukaan hanya demi menyelamatkan seorang manusia.

"Pangeran, Anda tidak mendengarkan?"

Eijun tersentak, segera menoleh ke arah Rei yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Memasang cengiran mohon maaf, Eijun menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Ah, maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran, hehe."

Sang guru yang telah membimbingnya sejak kecil itu menghela napas lelah lalu berenang mendekat ke arah Eijun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pelajaran selesai." Kata Rei lugas, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Sekarang aku adalah seorang teman. Jadi, mau menceritakan apa yang membebani pikiranmu?"

_Tidak mungkin_, batin Eijun menjawab spontan. Ia tersenyum samar, menggeleng lemah dan memandang ke luar jendela. Matanya menembus jauh ke dalam birunya lautan, air asin yang bergelombang dan membuat setiap hal terlihat tak pernah lurus.

"Anda masih memikirkan badai malam itu?" Rei menebak, nadanya hati-hati.

"_Yeah_," Eijun mengangguk muram. "banyak sekali manusia yang jadi korban."

Ada senyum kecil yang dikulum di bibir Rei ketika mendengarnya. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Sudah menjadi takdir bahwa manusia tidak bisa hidup di dalam laut."

Tepat sekali, manusia _tidak bisa_ hidup di dalam laut. Fakta itu entah mengapa seolah menjadi garis tegasꟷ_batas mutlak_ꟷantara dirinya dengan Kazuya. "Rei, apa semua mahkluk hidup bisa mati?"

Sang guru menyipitkan mata sejenak seolah mencoba menebak-nebak jalan pikiran Eijun, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Tentu. Semua yang hidup akan mati."

"Apa yang terjadi saat kita mati?"

"Kita akan memudar, Pangeran. Kita akan menjadi buih di lautan dan tidak akan pernah bisa terlahir kembali."

"Ugh, kedengarannya mengerikan."

Rei tertawa kecil. "Anda tidak akan memudar secepat itu, Pangeran." Katanya seolah berusaha menenangkan. "Anda bisa hidup dalam jangka waktu yang lama, bahkan sampai ribuan tahun. Cukup lama untuk merasa bosan pada kehidupan dan kemudian memilih untuk lenyap menjadi buih."

Eijun menyernyitkan hidung. "Aku sudah pernah dengar itu, tapi masih tidak paham." Ia berkomentar. "Aku tahu usia ayahku lebih dari seribu tahun, meski dia kelihatan baru empat puluhan. Bahkan kakak-kakakku yang terlihat begitu muda sudah hidup lebih dari seratus tahun. Aku yang baru enam belas, tak ubahnya bayi kecil di antara keluargaku."

Rei tersenyum lembut. Menyadari betapa lugu Sang Pangeran Bungsu. "Anda benar." Sahutnya singkat. "Jika dibandingkan keluarga Anda yang lain, Anda masih begitu muda, Panegran Eijun. Maka wajar saja seluruh keluaga kerajaan begitu protektif pada Anda."

Eijun mengerucutkan bibir. "Oke, terserah." Ia angkat bahu ringan. Kembali menatap lurus ke sepasang mata Rei. "Bagaimana dengan manusia? Apa mereka juga bisa hidup selama ratusan tahun?"

Rei menggeleng. "Tidak, Pangeran." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Manusia punya waktu hidup yang jauh lebih singkat dibanding kita. Mereka cepat menua, rapuh, dan kemudian meninggal. Namun jiwa mereka lebih kekal dibanding kita. Ketika manusia meninggal, jiwa mereka akan terlepas dari raganya, melayang menuju angkasa, melesat di antara bintang-bintang, lalu kemudian bertiup lagi dalam raga yang baru. Yang demikian itu disebut reinkarnasi."

Eijun mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Jadi maksudmu, meski mereka cepat mati, manusia bisa hidup kembali?"

Rei mengangguk lugas. "Benar, masing-masing dari mereka diberi tiga kali kehidupan yang berbeda sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mencapai akhirat."

_Tiga kali kehidupan_, Eijun mengulang kalimat itu dalam benaknya. Ia mencoba berpikir, lantas bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Jika kita yang hidup selama ribuan tahun mampu bertahan dari waktu ke waktu, apakah mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bertemu dengan jiwa manusia yang sama dengan yang sudah meninggal?"

"Tentu saja. Meski kemungkinannya kecil sekali, Pangeran. Manusia yang terlahir kembali biasanya memiliki wajah yang berbeda dari kehidupan sebelumnya dan mereka juga tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Maka meskipun kita berhasil menemui satu jiwa yang sama, nyaris mustahil rasanya untuk mengenalinya atau juga membahas masa lalu bersama dengannya."

Eijun mengangguk muram. Jadi sekalipun ia bisa mengamati kehidupan Kazuya sepanjang tahun, menyaksikannya menikah, menua, meninggal, Eijun tetap tidak akan tahu di belahan dunia mana dan sebagai siapa kelak Kazuya terlahir kembali.

Rei tersenyum lembut, meraih tangan Eijun dan mengusapnya hati-hati seolah sedang memperlakukan mutiara paling berharga. Sang guru menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. "Apa Anda tahu mengapa kaum kita ini, terutama anggota kerajaan mampu bertahan hidup selama ribuan tahun?"

Eijun berkedip-kedip, menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Rei membuka kembali mulutnya. "Ayah Anda, Raja Triton, adalah keturunan langsung dari Dewa Laut Poseidon. Itu membuat darah dewata mengalir dalam darahnya dan semua keturunannya. Menjadikan keluarga kerajaan sebagai makhluk setengah eternal, termasuk Anda, Pangeran."

Kali ini Eijun sukses melongo, ia menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri seolah tak percaya. "Jadi aku ini cucu dewa laut?"

Rei tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itu benar, Pangeran." Tegasnya. "Sebelum memutuskan untuk menetap di Olympus, Poseidon menyerahkan takhta bawah laut kepada putranya, Raja Triton, ayah Anda. Itulah asal mula kerajaan ini sekaligus juga penjelasan mengapa keluarga kerajaan selalu dilimpahi dengan bakat-bakat hebat. Itu semua tak lain karena kalian adalah keturunan langsung dari Sang Dewa Laut, Poseidon, atau yang juga dikenal dengan nama Neptunus."

Kalimat penjelasan yang Rei utarakan padanya membuat Eijun terpana, ia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya. Masih tak menyangka jika selama ini darah dewata mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Ia tahu ayah dan semua kakaknya memang hebat, tapi ia kira itu semata-mata kerena mereka telah berlatih selama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun.

Eijun akhirnya membuang napas panjang. Kedua bahunya turun lemas. "Tapi aku tidak punya bakat menghebohkan seperti kakak-kakakku." Katanya lesu. "Aku memang cukup kuat jika dibandingkan dengan makhluk laut lain, tapi di keluarga kerajaan aku positif jadi anak laki-laki yang paling tak berbakat."

Kali ini, Rei tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya. "Anda punya bakat yang paling istimewa, Pangeran Eijun. Anda hanya belum menyadarinya."

**~oo0oo~**

Yuu sedang melatih legiun hiu putih ketika Eijun menghampirinya. Sang kakak menoleh padanya, Eijun mengangkat satu tangan, tersenyum lugu dan menyapa. "Hai, Kak."

Sang kakak mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, tatapannya meminta Eijun untuk menunggu. Maka Eijun hanya mengangguk patuh, duduk di salah satu batu besar tak jauh dari kakaknya. Mengamati bagaimana _merman_ muda itu berhasil melatih pasukan hiu putih membentuk formasi-formasi pertahanan juga penyerangan.

"_Ad aciem!_" Seru Yuu, suaranya menggelegar sampai ke baris belakang legiun. Legiun kemudian membentuk formasi lainnya. Eijun berdecak kagum, kakaknya yang satu ini selalu ingin jadi Panglima Perang yang maju di garis paling depan dalam pertempuran besar. Sementara Eijun terus berharap semoga tak pernah ada peperangan di manapun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, latihan diakhiri, legiun hiu pamit dengan sopan pada sang kakak, juga menyapanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua di taman utara istana yang sepi.

"Jadi," Ujar Yuu begitu berada di sebelahnya, Eijun mendongak tipis, bertemu dengan senyum dewasa sang kakak. "bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau terus-menerus membuat para makhluk laut menangis?"

Eijun memberi cengiran lebar. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh!" Ia bersumpah. "Hanya saja belakangan ini tiap kali mendengarku bernyanyi, reaksi yang mereka timbulkan jadi terlalu berlebihan."

Telapak tangan besar sang kakak mendarat di puncak kepalnaya, mengacak rambutnya sekilas. "Kau terlalu terbawa perasaan. Nyanyianmu persis seperti jeritan pilu bagi mereka yang mendengar. Wajar saja mereka menangis mendengarnya."

Eijun terkekeh ringan. Di antara semua kakaknya, Yuu selalu menjadi favoritnya. Kakak laki-lakinya itu seolah bisa membaca semua bakatnya, mengasahnya dengan hati-hati dan mampu membuatnya merasa lebih percaya diri. Yuu adalah orang yang mengajarinya cara berenang cepat, mengendalikan arus air untuk membuat tornado, membuat putaran, bahkan luncuran seperti roket. Yuu adalah kakak, sekaligus pelatih pribadinya.

"Menurutmu kenapa nyanyianku belakangan ini jadi terdengar memilukan?"

Kali ini, sang kakak memandangnya dengan ekspresi menimang-nimang, berpikir serius, lantas ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya apa yang membuatmu begitu. Tapi yang kulihat, kau bernyanyi seolah-olah kau adalah makhluk laut yang paling kesepian." Tatapan Yuu melunak, suaranya juga melembut ketika akhirnya melontar pertanyaan. "Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Haruichi dan Satoru?"

Eijun menggeleng kuat. "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Kau merindukan ibumu?" Tebak Yuu, nadanya hati-hati seolah takut melukai.

"Eh?" Eijun berkedip, mencoba mencerna, kemudian ia tersadar dan menggeleng tipis. "Ah, bukan begitu."

Yuu menghembuskan napas pendek, menepuk sebelah bahu adiknya dengan gestur hangat. "Temuilah ibumu sesekali jika kau merindukannya, Eijun."

Mereka memang sama-sama anak kandung Triton, tapi dari ibu yang berbeda. Ibu Eijun adalah seorang _nymph_ air tawar yang mendiami salah satu sungai pada bagian paling timur batas lautan tempatnya tinggal. Eijun harus berenang begitu jauh jika ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Bahkan mungkin selama hidupnya ini, ia baru empat sampai lima kali bertemu dengan sang ibu. Begitu terlahir, ayahnya langsung membawanya ke istana bawah laut, sementara sang ibu tak bisa hidup di luar air tawar. Itulah yang membuatnya harus hidup berjauhan dengan ibunya sendiri. Namun demikian, Eijun nyaris tak pernah merasa kesepian. Ibu Ratu menyanyanginya seperti anak kandung, dan semua makhluk laut mengormatinya sama besar seperti pangeran-pangeran lain.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Eijun akhirnya. "Tapi kali ini bukan soal ibuku."

"Kalau begitu soal _manusia_?"

Bola mata Eijun melebar memandang kakaknya. "Bagaimana...?"

Yuu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit kecil. "Kau mudah dibaca, Dik." Katanya. "Aku tahu sejak kecil rasa penasaranmu itu tumbuh lebih subur dibanding makhluk laut manapun. Kau selalu bermain di sisa-sisa kapal yang tenggelam. Mengambil sisa-sisa harta manusia yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Kau selalu bertanya tentang banyak hal seputar dunia manusia. Tentang mengapa manusia harus memakai sepatu, tentang mengapa manusia melukis lautan, tentang ini dan itu yang berhubungan dengan manusia. Aku masih ingat ketika kau dengan polosnya mengatakan ingin berenang ke permukaan dan berteman dengan seorang manusia." Ada kilatan hangat nostaligia dalam sepasang mata amber milik Yuu ketika mengatakannya. "Kemudian kau jadi terlalu bersemangat. Naik dan mengamati kehidupan di atas sana nyaris setiap hari."

Eijun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menekan perasaan. "Tapi aku tidak boleh naik lagi." Ia berusaha agar tidak terdengar kecewa, namun gagal.

"Kata siapa?"

Ekspresi wajah Eijun kini bertambah muram. "Ayolah, Kak..." Kali ini nadanya hampir seperti anak kecil sedang merengek. "Ayah sudah meperingatkanku ratusan kali. Dan yang terakhir itu benar-benar tegas tanpa kompromi."

Yuu tertawa begitu renyah, mengabaikan kilat mata Eijun yang terbakar jengkel. "Ayah sudah menyerahkanmu padaku."

Kedua alis Eijun menukik tajam. "Maksudnya?"

"Sepertinya ayah mulai menyerah melawan anak berusia enam belas tahun. Kau terlalu hiperaktif untuk bisa dikendalikan." Yuu tersenyum geli, menggelengkan kepala seolah tidak habis pikir. "Dua hari yang lalu ayah memanggilku secara pribadi. Mengatakan bahwa sekarang aku yang bertugas mengawasimu. Kau sekarang adalah tanggung jawabku, Eijun. Dan aku tidak akan melarangmu berenang ke permukaan, asalkan kau berjanji tetap menjadi yang tak terlihat."

"A-apa?"

"Pergilah kemanapun yang kau mau, Eijun." Kata Yuu lugas. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku yang akan menghadap ayah."

"Tanggung jawabmu... Dua hari yang lalu..." Ia berpikir, kemudian menerjang bahu sang kakak dan menguncangnya kuat-kuat. "KAK! YANG BENAR SAJA! KENAPA KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA SEKARANG?!"

Kali ini Yuu tertawa puas. "Maaf, maaf.. aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah berpikir kerasmu itu." Katanya, tak berusaha menepis tangan Eijun yang meremas bahunya kuat. "Kau sangat menggemaskan." Ia tersenyum begitu lebar dan mengacak gemas helai rambut coklat gelap milik Eijun, jelas mengabaikan ekspresi sang adik yang mengerut kesal.

"Nilaimu turun di mataku, Kak. Tadinya sembilan, sekarang enam!"

**~oo0oo~**

Hari ini Kazuya tetap tidak datang.

Eijun mulai bosan menunggu pemuda itu di tepi pantai tiap senja menjemput. Sang Pangeran Manusia tak pernah sekalipun muncul. Tidak seperti hari-hari yang lalu dimana ia selalu berjalan-jalan sendirian di pinggir pantai dengan wajah bosan. Sekarang, meski Eijun menungu sejak siang hari sampai matahari benar-benar terbenam dan udara menjadi bertambah dingin, Kazuya tidak pernah menampakkan diri.

Izin yang telah didapatnya dari sang kakak terasa sia-sia. Satu-satunya alasan Eijun begitu ingin naik ke permukaan hanyalah agar dapat bertemu atau setidaknya melihat Kazuya lagi. Namun pemuda keturnan bangsawan itu justru tak pernah muncul. Seolah sengaja megurung diri di balik tembok kastil yang tinggi.

Eijun memandangi bintang yang berhamburan di atas kepalanya. Rasi-rasi yang tak dapat ia hapal dengan pasti meski telah berkali-kali dijejalkan oleh Rei itu seolah berkedip mengejeknya. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia tak lebih dari seorang pangeran lemah yang merana hanya kerena seorang manusia fana.

Langit mulai bertambah gelap. Sudah hampir tiga jam sejak matahari terbenam, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Kazuya akan muncul. Kali ini pun, Eijun harus kembali menelan pahitnya kekecewaan. Membuang napas berat, Eijun akhirnya berbalik, bersiap untuk kembali ke dasar laut, namun urung begitu sensor pendengarannya menangkap langkah kaki mendekat. Menajamkan penglihatannya dan bersembunyi di balik batu karang, Eijun menahan napas ketika menyadari ada dua orang kini berjalan ke arah pantai.

"Dia masih tujuh belas tahun." Kata salah satu di antaranya.

Eijun mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, menelan kembali rasa kecewa karena tidak satupun di antara kedua manusia itu adalah Kazuya. Mereka hanya dua orang prajurit yang diberi tugas berpatroli di sekitar pantai.

"Tapi ku rasa Pangeran Kazuya cukup dewasa untuk menerima tanggung jawab ini."

Kali ini, Eijun kembali memasang telinganya baik-baik. Dua prajurit itu sedang membahas Kazuya. Mungkin saja ia bisa mendapat beberapa informasi tentang si Pangeran jika berani mendengar lebih banyak.

"Ya, aku setuju. Pangeran Kazuya punya potensi sempurna sebagai seorang raja."

"Dan Pangeran cukup pintar untuk bisa dipengaruhi oleh orang lain. Meski nyaris seluruh orang kepercayaan mendiang raja ikut tenggelam ditelan badai malam itu, aku yakin dia terlalu cerdas untuk terhasut dalam golongan orang-orang licik di Kerajaan."

Eijun menghela napas panjang. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Kazuya tidak pernah lagi berjalan-jalan sore di pantai. Rupanya Sang Pangeran kini tengah disibukkan dengan beban tanggung jawab sebagai pengganti ayahnya dalam menjalankan singgasana kekuasaan tertinggi Seido. Kazuya pasti sibuk dan tidak lagi punya waktu untuk bersantai menikmati matahari terbenam seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Puncaknya adalah besok."

Ucapan salah satu prajurit itu kembali membuat Eijun mendengarkan dengan teliti.

"Benar, kau sudah dengar intruksinya, kan? Besok adalah hari penobatan Pangeran Kazuya sebagai Raja yang baru dan karena ia satu-satunya pewaris tahkta, aku yakin akan banyak sekali bahaya yang mengancamnya besok."

Eijun menahan napas. Ia menyadari betapa serius kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sudah pasti. Akan ada banyak pihak yang mencoba membunuhnya sebelum ia menangkat sumpah ataupun dimahkotai. Kekuasaan selalu mendatangkan rasa iri. Terlebih lagi ia baru tujuh belas tahun, musuh pasti memandangnya sebagai sasaran segar untuk dibasmi."

Eijun mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, gagasan itu terdengar begitu mengerikan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sebuah anak panah meluncur tepat dan menusuk jantung Kazuya ketika pemuda itu menaiki tangga sianggasana. Atau bagaimana jika gelas anggurnya diberi racun? Atau seseorang berkhianat dan memenggal kepalanya saat mengucap sumpah sebagai raja? Eijun menggeleng cepat-cepat, menepis fragmen horror itu dari kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kazuya.

"Kalau begitu sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk menjaganya." Satu di antara dua prajurit itu kembali berujar. Eijun bersadar pada batu karang, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran serta menenangkan gejolak rasa cemasnya sambil terus mendengarkan.

"Kita telah disumpah setia untuk melindungi anggota kerajaan. Aku rela menukar tiga kehidupanku demi satu menit kehidupan Pangeran Kazuya."

Ada suara tawa ringan yang menyusul setelahnya, kemudian prajurit lainnya berkata. "Tidak akan ku biarkan Pangeran Kazuya terluka, aku bersumpah."

Eijun mengambil napas, tatapannya mengeras pada pantulan bayang rembulan di atas permukaan air laut. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekilas ke arah dua prajurit yang masih berdiri di tepi pantai. Tersenyum dengan enggan dan berbisik rendah.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga sumpahmu, _manusia_. Jangan sampai Kazuya terluka, setetes darahpun."

**~oo0oo~**

"Pangeran Eijun."

Eijun terlonjak kaget. Suara itu mendesis di telinganya seperti aliran racun. Begitu dingin, sekaligus penuh dengan hasrat yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Eijun berseru, mencoba untuk tampil berani sambil berputar mengamati sekeliling. Hanya gelap, matanya tak dapat menangkap apapun. Ia merasa tertelan dalam cairan tinta cumi.

Suara tawa dingin menyahut sebagai jawaban, sebelum perlahan-lahan keadaan mulai menjadi lebih terang. Eijun menyipitkan mata demi melihat lebih jelas. Sepuluh meter dari posisinya, ia melihat makhluk yang tak pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran.."

Suaranya begitu serak seolah ada sekumpulan lendir menempel di tenggorokannya. Eijun memberanikan diri untuk berenang mendekat. Mendapati sosok setengah ikan pari dan setengah wanita tua berkulit hijau, wajahnya bersisik, dengan rambut abu-abu kusut, serta deret gigi setajam silet kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau..." Eijun berpikir sejenak, "Si Penyihir?" ia berhasil bertanya.

Makhluk aneh itu terkikik geli. Rambut kusutnya berkibar di dalam air, tampak seperti ular-ular ganas yang siap menyemburkan bisa kapan saja. "Benar, Pangeran." Jawabnya, matanya berkilat rakus ketika menatap Eijun. "Saya Ursula."

Si penyihir berenang mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya kini begitu dekat, hingga Eijun menyadari bahwa kedua lubang hidungnya tidak seimbang. Jari-jarinya yang kurus seperti ranting terangkat, menyentuh rahang Eijun seraya ia menyeringai dan berbisik rendah. "Kau lebih tampan dari dugaanku, Pangeran."

Eijun menepis kasar tangan sang penyihir. Matanya mendelik dengan penuh peringatan. "Jangan macam-macam denganku!"

Si penyihir terkikik, suara tawanya memantul di sekitar goa, menjadi berkali lipat lebih mengerikan. "Wah, wah... Lihat siapa yang bicara? Seorang keturunan Raja Triton Yang Agung, berenang terlalu jauh ke dalam kegelapan lautan dan mengunjungi seorang penyihir gelap sepertiku." Ia terkekeh, memandangi Eijun dengan raut wajah tertarik. "Katakan, Pangeran Kecil, apa tidak pernah ada yang memperingatkanmu untuk tidak bermain-main di dekat teritori Ursula?"

Eijun menelan ludah, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya dan membuka suara. "Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu, Ursula." Katanya, berusaha terdengar tak gentar. "Juga semua sihir hitam kelicikanmu."

Ursula tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih nyaring, seolah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Eijun bertrasformasi menjadi bulu yang menggelitik perutnya. "Begitupun aku, Pangeran Eijun. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu. Putra kesayangan Raja Triton, Pangeran yang dipuja sepenjuru lautan karena suaranya yang memabukkan. Betapa semua mahkluk bawah laut menyukaimu, menyanyagimu dan memujamu seolah kau batu mutiara paling langka. Tidak tahukah kau, bahwa ras mikroba laut pun mengenalmu?"

Ursula tersenyum lebar, kembali mendekat, jari-jari kurusnya kini mengusap torso Eijun dengan gerakkan lambat yang mengintimidasi. "Tapi aku berani bertaruh, Pangeran." Si Penyihir berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Dari semua makhluk yang ada di lautan, hanya aku satu-satunya yang paling mengenalmu. Aku yang paling memahamimu, lebih dari siapapun."

"Jangan main-main denganku!" Eijun mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan arus laut untuk menerjang ke arah Ursula. Pusaran gelombang menghantam Sang Penyihir tua, namun tidak sekuat yang Eijun harapkan. Ursula hanya terdorong sejauh dua meter, secara ajaib arus yang dibuat Eijun lenyap seketika begitu Ursula mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tahu keinginanmu, Pangeran." Ursula berkata lagi, kali ini warna matanya berkilat lebih jahat. "Kau ingin sebuah jawaban yang tidak bisa kau temukan di dalam kerajaan. Kau ingin jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tak bisa kau tanyakan kepada siapapun. Kau ingin sebuah jawaban yang bisa membuatmu berhenti merasa resah dan bertanya-tanya kepada dirimu sendiri."

Eijun terkesiap. Sang Penyihir menatap lurus padanya tanpa berkedip. Matanya yang bersinar hijau seolah sedang menelusuri tiap partikel di tubuhnya hingga kebagian terdalam. Melihat lebih dari sekadar raganya, namun juga isi dalam kepalanya, kecemasannya, juga apa yang tersimpan dalam hatinya.

"Maka akan ku katakan ini padamu, Pangeran Eijun. Kau punya kesempatan hidup bersama dengan manusia itu."

Suara tajam Ursula membuat jantung Eijun berhenti berdetak. Matanya membelalak tak percaya menatap sang Penyihir. "Tidak mungkin.." Suara Eijun nyaris hilang seperti deru napasnya. "Dunia kami berbeda."

Ursula menyeringai. "Benar, dunia kalian memang bebeda. Manusia tidak bisa bernapas di dalam air. Dan jika kau keluar dari lautan, maka jiwamu akan menjadi serapuh kaca. Mustahil bagimu bertahan di luar sana."

Mendengar hal itu dari Ursula membuat Eijun merasakan napasnya bertambah sesak, seolah ada sekumpulan pasir mengendap di dadanya.

"Tapi kau tetap punya kesempatan." Ujar Ursula lagi, memaksa Eijun kembali berfokus pada Sang Penyihir. "Seperti yang kau tahu, jiwa manusia lebih kekal dibandingkan jiwamu. Dan jika ada seorang manusia yang begitu tulus mengasihimu melebihi apapun dan bersedia menjagamu seumur hidup, jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu lalu menciummu, maka jiwa manusia yang kekal itu akan mengalir dalam dirimu dan memungkinkanmu untuk bertahan hidup di daratan."

Eijun terpana. Waktunya melambat ketika mendengar kalimat penjelasan yang diutarakan Ursula padanya. _Ia punya kesempatan..._ titik harapan kecil itu menari-nari seperti percik api di dalam hatinya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lurus. Ia punya harapan. Ia punya harapan untuk berada di sisi Kazuya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan mungkin mendapatkannya dengan ekor ikanmu."

Api itu padam seketika. Eijun membeku. Nyalang menatap Ursula yang kini menyeringai kian lebar padanya. Tatapannya mencela telak, seolah ia begitu menikmati saat berhasil mematahkan hati seorang pangeran muda.

"Maka yang kau butuhkan adalah sepasang kaki, Pangeran." Ujar Ursula, kembali berenang mendekat pada Eijun. Ekor ikan parinya bergoyang dengan aneh seolah berusaha menyengat. "Aku bisa memberimu sepasang kaki." Kata Sang Penyihir, berbisik menggoda di sebelah telinganya. "Tapi kau tahu, Pangeran Kecil? Itu adalah hal _terbodoh_ yang akan kau lakukan dan akan membawamu pada penderitaan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Eijun terdengar serak, tercekat tak berdaya di tenggorokannya.

Ursula membelai wajahnya dengan hati-hati. "Kau punya segalanya di sini, Pangeran Eijun. Rakyat yang memuja dan menyanyangimu, keluarga yang selalu menjagamu dan kekuatan hebat sebagai keturunan dewa. Sementara di luar sana, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, tanpa kekuatan, tanpa keluarga, hanya mahkluk kecil sebatang kara yang tak berdaya."

Eijun mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Perasaannya kini bercampur antara rasa enggan dan hasrat kuat. Ia tidak bisa serta merta melepas semua kehidupannya di dalam lautan. Tapi ia sadar ia menginginkan untuk berada di sisi Kazuya lebih dari apapun.

"Kau mencintainya, Pangeran."

Perkataan Ursula membuat sekujur tubuh Eijun bergetar. Si Penyihir tersenyum dingin. "Kau mencintai Miyuki Kazuya." Tegasnya, dan Eijun merasa napasnya terenggut begitu saja. Ia memegangi dadanya, merasakan sesak yang mencekam dan tak terelakkan. "Kau ingin berada di sisinya. Menyentuhnya, mendengar suaranya, berjalan di sampingnya, dan menemaninya dari hari ke hari. Berbicara dengannya, bernyanyi untuknya, juga tertawa bersamanya. Kau ingin memeluknya lebih dari siapapun, kau ingin mendengarnya menyebut namamu, merasakan seperti apa ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu, menciumi sekujur tubuhmu—"

"CUKUP!" Eijun berteriak, napasnya terengah. "_Kau_." Ia menunjuk tepat ke wajah Ursula. "Kau mengaku penyihir hebat. Kau mengatakan bisa memberiku sepasang kaki. Tapi sejak tadi yang kau lakukan hanya mengoceh dan menekanku!" geramnya, matanya berkobar dimakan amarah. Eijun tidak suka dipermainkan, dan Si Penyihir sejak tadi terus mempermainkannya, mencerai berai perasaannya seolah itu bukan hal penting.

Ursula tertawa. Suarnya terdengar dalam dan berat, tetapi juga mengancam—persis seperti getaran sebelum terjadinya gempa besar. "Ah, Pangeran..." Katanya, memandangi Eijun dengan tatapan terhibur. "Tentu saja aku bisa memberimu sepasang kaki. Aku berani bersumpah akan hal itu."

Eijun mendengus. "Pembohong."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Ursula. "Aku mungkin penyihir gelap, Pangeran. Tapi aku bukan seorang pembohong. Jika kau benar-benar ingin membuang ekor ikanmu dan menggantinya dengan sepasang kaki, maka aku akan mewujudkannya."

Eijun mendekat kepada Sang Penyihir, berbicara dengan wajah terpaut sehelai jarak. Matanya menatap tajam, tegas, tak main-main. Rasa muak memenuhi hatinya. "Kalau begitu buktikan. Berhenti main-main denganku. Berikan apa yang ku mau."

"Mahal harganya," Ujar Ursula "bertemu dan memandang wajah cinta sejati."

Eijun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Mempertahankan ekspresi kerasanya di hadapan Sang Penyihir. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Mutiara? Abalon? Koral? Aku bisa memberikanmu sebanyak yang kau mau."

Si Penyihir tertawa. "Kau punya sesuatu yang lebih berharga dibanding semua itu, Pangeran Eijun." Katanya, sepasang matanya bersinar kian hijau di bawah bayang-bayang gelombang. "_Suaramu_."

Tubuh Eijun berubah kaku. Sementara Ursula kini membelai lehernya dengan satu jari tangannya yang kurus dan bengkok. "Suara paling merdu sepenjuru lautan dan mungkin di daratan juga. Aku menginginkan suaramu sebagai bayaran, Pangeran."

Eijun menggeleng dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. "Tidak... jangan suaraku..." Ia menggerit, terdengar memelas dan memohon.

"Kenapa, Pangeran Kecil? Apa kau ragu mampu memikat hati manusia itu tanpa suaramu?"

"Jika kau mengambil suaraku, lantas apa yang tersisa dariku?"

Ursula tertawa dingin. "Kau masih punya wajah yang mempesona, tarian yang luar biasa, dan sepasang mata emas yang begitu ekspresif, Pangeran. Dan biar ku beri tahu satu hal; _cinta sejati tak perlu mendengar, ataupun melihat, cinta sejati selalu bisa dirasakan._ Jika kau yakin manusia itu cinta sejatimu, maka seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut kehilangan suaramu."

Eijun mundur menjauh dari Sang Penyihir. Memegangi tenggorokannya seolah takut pita suaranya akan tiba-tiba terputus.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Ursula. "Kau terlalu pengecut. Kau hanya Pangeran Kecil yang penakut."

"Aku tidak takut!" Sergah Eijun, nadanya meninggi sebagai bentuk protes. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan mendingin, ia mencoba untuk bicara. "Jika kau ingin suaraku, ambil! Aku akan membayar sepasang kaki itu dengan suaraku. Aku tidak takut kehilangan suaraku, Ursula."

Ursula tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu kita sepakat." Ia berujar, lalu tiba-tiba sebuh vial mungil dengan cairan merah terang muncul di tangannya. "Aku akan memberikan ramuan ini padamu dan kau harus berenang ke tepi pantai sebelum matahari terbit. Minumlah ramuan ini, kupastikan ekor ikanmu meghilang dan berubah menjadi sepasang kaki."

Ursula menyodorkan vial itu ke hadapan Eijun dan Eijun menguatkan tekad serta keberaniannya, menggerakkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk meraih vial tersebut. Begitu berada dalam genggamannya, Eijun merasakan vial itu jauh lebih berat daripada yang terlihat. Seolah berkubik-kubik air di lautan kini menyempit dan berkumpul di dalam vial itu, memberatkan tangannya.

"Perlu kuingatkan, saat kau meminum ramuan itu kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah kau bayangkan. Rasanya akan seperti sebuah bilah pedang menebas tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan mampu menahannya, kau akan kehilangan kesadaran karena begitu kesakitan. Bagaimana, apa kau masih ingin meminumnya?"

"Akan ku lakukan."

Penyihir itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau akan memiliki sepasang kaki yang sempurna dan kau akan bisa berjalan serta dilimpahi bakat menari dimana tak seorangpun manusia mampu menari seindah dirimu. Namun setiap kali berdiri, kau akan merasakan seolah sedang menginjak pisau yang sangat tajam. Setiap pijakan kaki, setiap langkah, setiap gerak tarianmu, kau akan merasakan penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat."

Eijun merasakan seolah mulutnya dipenuhi pasir. Dia tidak mampu berucap sepatah katapun. Gagasan-gagasan itu terdengar seperti mimpi buruk.

"Dan ketika kau menjadi manusia, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Sepasang kaki manusiamu tidak akan mampu menyelam mencapai dasar lautan. Artinya, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluargamu, kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihat istanamu. Pikirkan sekali lagi, Pangeran, apa kau sanggup menanggung semua ini?"

Eijun tidak mampu menghindar dari serangan keraguan yang menyusup ke dalam seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Ia akan kehilangan suaranya, ia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat hebat, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu keluarganya lagi. Terlalu banyak yang mesti ia korbankan demi berada di sisi Kazuya. Tapi perasaan di dalam hatinya tak dapat ia dustai, ia menginginkan Kazuya lebih dari apapun.

"Aku sanggup." Akhirnya ia menjawab. Menggenggam erat vial di tanggannya demi mengguatkan diri. Matanya berkilat teguh menatap wajah buruk Si Penyihir.

Ursula tersenyum lebar. Rasa rakus di dalam matanya kian berkobar. "Kau punya hati yang kuat, Pangeran." Pujiannya terdengar tidak tulus. "Jika kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan jiwa manusia itu, kau tidak akan bertahan di daratan. Jika kau gagal membuat manusia itu mencintai dan menciummu, kau tidak akan selamat. Tepat saat fajar pertama setelah hari pernikahannya dengan orang lain, hatimu akan hancur lalu kau akan lenyap menjadi buih di lautan."

Eijun menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menepis semua pemikiran negatif yang melintas di benaknya.

"Semoga berhasil, Pangeran Manis." Kata Ursula, tanggannya terangkat naik dan ketika diturunkan, tangan itu telah berubah menjadi sebilah pedang hitam pekat. "Sekarang julurkan lidahmu. Waktunya untuk membayar."

**~oo0oo~**

Pagi pertama setelah penobatannya sebagai seorang Raja, Kazuya terbangun dengan sedikit nyeri di kepalanya, menyadari betapa banyak ia menelan anggur saat pesta perayaan kemarin. Raja Muda itu berdiri menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Menatap pada birunya lautan yang menghampar luas seolah tak berbatas. Indah dan tak terselami. Kazuya tersenyum simpul, menyadari sudah cukup lama semenjak kali terakhir ia berjalan-jalan di pantai. Menginjkkan kakinya pada hamparan pasir putih dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma asin air laut.

Maka ia meraih jubah tebalnya, melewatkan sarapan dan berjalan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun menuju pantai. Pantai itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kazuya mengunjunginya. Aroma laut yang diterbangkan oleh angin halus menerpa kulitnya, mengajarinya pada kebebasan sekaligus kekuatan. Suara gulungan ombak, terpecah dan membentuk lompatan tinggi kala menghantam bebatuan dan terumbu karang, desiran arus yang terus bergulung menuju bibir pantai. Pasirnya yang halus, hangat dikecupi cahaya matahari. Seulas senyum mekar di bibir Kazuya, dari semua hal yang ada di kerajaan, ia tidak akan pernah bosan pada lautan.

Raja Muda itu berjalan mendekat pada garis pantai. Membiarkan sepatu dan celananya dibasahi jilatan air laut. Menyaksikan jejak demi jejaknya yang tetinggal di atas pasir terhapus tiap kali ombak datang. Tiupan angin mengacak helai rambutnya, membuatnya berantakan, tapi Kazuya terus melangkah mengikuti garis bibir pantai tanpa mau menghitung sudah berapa jauh ia melangkah dari tembok istana. Sampai langkahnya kemudian terhenti.

Kazuya berdiri terpaku di atas pasir. Tiga gulungan ombak sudah menerpa kakinya, namun ia masih tak bergerak. Matanya seolah berdusta kala mendapati sesorang pemuda berbaring di atas putihnya pasir, lima meter dari posisinya berdiri. Terlelap begitu damai dengan ombak yang sesekali menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya polos, tak ada sehelai benangpun melindunginya dari dinginnya air laut maupun tiupan angin pengujung tahun. Selama beberapa detik, Kazuya tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia tak menyangka akan menemukan sesosok mayat di pantai favoritnya. Namun pada detik selanjutnya, Kazuya terbelalak, jantungnya berpacu hebat tatkala melihat dada pemuda itu naik turun. Ia bernapas. Ia hidup.

Kazuya berlari ke arahnya, membungkuk di dekatnya. Tak lagi peduli ketika pakaiannya ditempeli butiran pasir. Melepas jubah tebalnya, lalu menggunakannya untuk membungkus tubuh pemuda itu. Kazuya menggapai wajahnya, retinanya melebar, mendapati betapa damai garis ekspresinya. Begitu polos dan semanis malaikat. Rambut coklat gelapnya basah karena air laut, Kazuya menyibaknya, membersihkan wajahnya dari pasir yang menempel. Kemudian Sang Raja meletakkan tangannya tepat di bawah bahu si pemuda dan di balik kedua lututnya. Dalam satu kali kekuatan, mengangkat pemuda asing itu dalam gendongan dan membawanya ke Istana.

"Yang Mulia, siapa yang Anda—"

"Panggilkan tabib istana, minta dia ke kamarku. Cepat!" Kazuya memberi perintah sebelum si penjaga menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tanpa menghentikan langkah atau juga mengacuhkan setiap orang yang terkesiap dan melemparinya dengan tatapan tanya, Kazuya terus menggendong pemuda itu hingga mencapai kamarnya.

Kazuya membaringkan pemuda asing itu di atas ranjang besarnya. Meletakkan satu tangannya tepat di dada pemuda asing tersebut, menekan untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Berdetak dalam tempo yang pasti, menandakan api kehidupannya masih menari. Membuang napas kecil, Kazuya duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya kini bergerak menyentuh helai rambut coklat gelap yang basah milik sang pemuda asing. Butiran pasir serta aroma air laut yang menempel di seluruh kulitnya. Membuatnya nyaris terlihat seperti sudah lama terkubur di dasar lautan dan melejit ke permukaan dengan tiba-tiba. Garis wajahnya yang begitu lugu terpejam damai semanis bayi.

"Wajahmu terlihat seakan kau baru berumur sembilan atau sepuluh tahun." Komentar Kazuya seiring dengan jari-jarinya yang bergerak ringan mengikuti lekuk wajah pemuda _brunette_ itu. Lalu Kazuya melirik ke sekujur tubuh polosnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Tapi tubuhmu berkata umurmu tidak jauh beda denganku."

Telunjuk Sang Raja menelusuri tulang hidungnya, turun hingga ke bagian paling tinggi tulang hidungnya dan bertenti satu garis sebelum menyentuh belah bibirnya. Kazuya mengamati belah bibir kemerahan itu lekat-lekat, bertanya-tanya apakah bibirnya akan terasa selembut milik bayi jika ia menyentuhnya. Tepat satu detik sebelum jemarinya benar-benar berhasil menyentuh, sebuah suara lebih dulu datang mengintrupsi.

"_My King_,"

Kazuya menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki berusia akhir lima puluhan berdiri dengan kepala menunduk sopan di depan pintu kamarnya. Menjinjing satu tas berukuran cukup besar di sebelah tangannya. Menghela napas, Kazuya mengangguk kecil menatap pria itu. "Masuklah."

Tabib itu menggangguk tipis sebelum kemudian masuk dan menuju tempat Kazuya menanti. Ada sorot kaget yang tertangkap samar-samar dari mata Sang Tabib ketika mendapati pemuda asing berbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang Sang Raja.

"Aku menemukannya di pantai pagi ini." Kazuya menginformasikan, sementara Tabib itu mulai maju dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada di sana. Tubuhnya sedingin es dan dia tidak memakai sehelai pakaianpun."

Tabib mengagguk pada Kazuya. "Anak ini masih hidup, Yang Mulia." Ia mengonfirmasi. "Kemungkinan besar ia tak sadarkan diri karena mengalami hipotemia, tapi sekarang suhu tubuh, denyut jantung dan napasnya mulai berangsur normal."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sahut Kazuya lugas, bangkit dari posisinya lalu berdiri dengan menyilang kedua lengan di depan dada. Mengamati dengan mendetail bagaimana tabib itu memeriksa tubuh pemuda asing yang ditemukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak ada cedera maupun luka di seluruh tubuhnya." Kata Sang Tabib. "Ia tampak baik-baik saja, tapi kita tidak akan tahu pasti sampai ia benar-benar bangun." Tabib itu menarik selimut tebal hingga mencapai dagu pemuda _brunette_. Kemudian menghadap Kazuya dan tersenyum sopan. "Saya akan memberinya beberapa ramuan untuk mempercepat pemulihannya. Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus memberikan anak ini pakaian lengkap."

"Kalian dengar itu?" Kata Kazuya, mendelik ke arah dua pelayan wanita yang berjaga tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. "Berikan dia pakaian hangat."

Kedua pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, salah satu di antaranya pergi mengambil pakaian yang dibutuhkan, sementara sisanya melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan keluar dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat juga handuk bersih. Kemudian mulai membersihkan tubuh si pemuda asing.

Tabib sendiri sudah sibuk dengan ramuannya, tampak serius mengeluarkan botol-botol kaca dari dalam tas, sambil sesekali tampak mencatat di agenda. Kazuya sendiri memilih menjadi pengamat, termasuk ketika pelayan lainnya datang dan mulai menambahkan sehelai demi sehelai pakaian ke tubuh pemuda berwajah bocah yang tampak belum berniat membuka kedua matanya. Kazuya bersumpah ia bisa melihat wajah para pelayan wanita itu merona hebat ketika melihat tubuh telanjang pemuda itu.

Setelah selesai, pelayan-pelayan itu mundur, melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Tak lama, tabib telah siap dengan ramuannya. Menuangkannya dalam satu sendok dan membuka mulut pemuda itu untuk memasukkan cairan obat ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ia akan segera membaik. Saya akan memeriksanya lagi saat dia tersadar."

Kazuya menatapnya selama beberapa detik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian ia mengagguk kecil. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Akan ku panggil lagi begitu dia sadar."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Dan mereka kembali berakhir berdua di dalam kamarnya. Kazuya membuang napas pendek sebelum kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Memandangi wajah asing nan lugu yang terlelap semanis malaikat itu lekat-lekat. Ia tidak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya, tidak di sekitar istana, tidak pula di kota. Bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuatnya sampai berakhir tak sadarkan diri di pantai favoritnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Apa dia tenggelam? Korban penculikan? Kazuya tidak bisa menebak.

Sang Raja Muda menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut coklat gelap itu lagi. Merasakan betapa halus helai rambutnya yang cukup lebat. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan jenis ini kepada manusia. Tapi hanya dengan memandangi wajah asing itu, benaknya terus saja dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terus bergerak dalam kepalanya, meminta untuk dijawab sesegera mungkin.

"Belakangan ini hidupku jadi lebih menarik." Kazuza berujar seraya tersenyum simpul. "Nyaris mati di pesta ulang tahunku sendiri, dinobatkan sebagai raja secara tiba-tiba dan sekarang menemukan satu orang asing yang nyaris mati di tepi pantai." Kazuya menatap naik-turun dada pemuda itu seiring tarikan napasnya yang halus. "Saat kau bangun, kau akan menceritakan segalanya. Siapa namamu, di mana tempat tiggalmu, serta apa yang membawamu sampai ke sini."

Satu jam kemudian, Kazuya melihat emas.

Ketika pemuda itu membuka mata perlahan-lahan, tampak berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dan Kazuya melihat emas di balik kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam. Sepasang iris mata yang lebih berkilau dari batu amber menatap balik dirinya dengan bingung, lalu kemudian terbelalak lebar.

"Hey," Kazuya mencoba memasang senyum. "Kau baik-baik sa—agh!"

Kazuya meringis, merasakan nyeri di keningnya akibat tabrakan tiba-tiba dengan kepala si pemuda. Ia terbangun nyaris terlalu terburu-buru hingga terkesan seolah berusaha meloncat, kemudian menghantam kepala Sang Raja.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Kazuya menderu protes, menatap balik si pemuda yang kini tampak mundur hingga punggungnya menempel rapat pada sandaran ranjang. Kazuya mengerutkan alis, heran mendapati betapa kaget ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah pemuda itu. Matanya begitu ekspresif menggambarkan apa yang dirasa. Dan Kazuya melihat lebih dari sekedar keterkejutan, ada binar rasa tak percaya, antusiasme , juga setitik rasa haru di sana.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat." Kazuya berusaha agar suaranya terdengar lebih lembut. Ia tak dapat menyingkirkan rasa tak nyaman ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh orang asing yang berusaha ia selamatkan.

"Aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di tepi pantai pagi ini, aku yang membawamu kemari dan—Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pemuda _brunnete_ menyibak selimut tebal yang semula menutupi tubuhnya dalam satu kali sentakan kuat dan cepat. Lantas bola mata emasnya kian melebar, bersinar lebih terang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sulit memutuskan mengapa persisnya ia berekspresi demikian. Terlalu terkesima karena memakai setelan pakaian berkelas ala penghuni istana, ataukah karena merasa ada bagian tubuhnya yang seharusnya ada di sana namun hilang?

"Ada apa?" Kazuya berhasil berkata. Memancing kembali jawaban dari sang pemuda yang sampai detik ini belum mengatakan satu patah katapun padanya. "Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

Kali ini, ia beralih menatap Kazuya cepat, matanya berkilauan memancarkan emosi yang begitu beragam. Mau tak mau Kazuya harus mengakui betapa mempesonanya mata itu. Tanpa membuka suara, pemuda itu menggeleng ke arahnya. Kemudian mulai bergerak ke tepi ranjang. Kazuya menjadi pengamat yang patuh ketika menyaksikan pemuda itu perlahan-lahan menggerakkan kedua kakinya, terjulur ke lantai, lalu memijak dengan hati-hati.

Alis Kazuya menukik tinggi, ia mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu menampilkan air muka tak wajar ketika kedua kakinya berpijak pada lantai. Membuatnya berpikir, apa lantai kamarnya terasa sedingin itu? Kemudian, pemuda bermanik mata emas itu mulai bangkit dengan sangat perlahan-lahan, mencoba berdiri. Tapi tak sampai satu detik, ia limbung dengan ekspresi yang bahkan jauh lebih ganjil.

"Hey, tenanglah." Kazuya ikut berdiri, menggenggam sebelah lengannya. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tabib mengatakan bahwa kau terkena hipotemia ringan sebelumnya, mungkin beberapa bagian tubuhmu menjadi kram karenanya."

.

Eijun menatap balik ke arah Kazuya seraya berkedip konstan. Lantas ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, lalu mencoba berdiri kembali.

_Sial, ini menyakitkan!_

Eijun tidak dapat mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mengiris telapak kaki barunya tiap kali mencoba berdiri. Kali ini, ia hanya berhasil bertahan selama tiga detik sebelum akhirnya mulai merosot.

"Sudah ku bilang, tenanglah!"

Eijun meringis merasakan cengkraman kuat pada lengan atasnya, suara Kazuya meninggi seolah mulai kesal. Ia bahkan tidak lagi tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika Kazuya akhirnya dengan sigap membungkukkan badan dan mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan dengan begitu mudah seolah tubuhnya berubah seringan kapas kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas ranjang.

"_Diam_." Kazuya memperingatkan. Matanya berkilat serius dibalik lensa kacamatanya. "Aku tidak tahu darimana kau berasal, tapi ini adalah istanaku, dan aku adalah Raja di sini. Suka tidak suka, setiap perkataanku adalah mutlak harus kau patuhi." Suaranya terdengar lebih tajam dan dingin. Kesombongan khas aristrokrat menyelubunginya dalam aura intimidasi kental. Eijun tertegun menatap wajah itu. Sedikit tak menyangka Kazuya punya sisi lain seperti saat ini. Sang Raja berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, menatap ke arah Eijun dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mengerti?"

Eijun menelan ludah, mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Kazuya menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedikit melunak, ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan bicara dengan suara sedikit keras. "Panggil tabib istana ke sini, sekarang!"

Eijun tak berani menatap Kazuya, rasanya sulit dipercaya kali ini dia sungguh berada di dalam istana pamuda itu. Berbaring di ranjangnya dan berada sedekat ini tanpa perlu repot memikirkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Eijun sudah memastikan bahwa perkataan Ursula benar, ia punya sepasang kaki dan ekor ikannya menghilang tanpa bekas. _Ia menjadi manusia. _

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang, huh?"

Kali ini Eijun tersentak kecil, kembali bertatap dengan sepasang mata topaz karamel Kazuya yang menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran meski samar. Eijun mencoba bernapas normal, dan mengangguk kecil. Selanjutnya ia mencoba duduk perlahan-lahan. Kazuya menatapnya begitu intens, membuat Eijun malu luar biasa seolah ia sedang ditelanjangi, maka ia hanya menunduk, mencoba untuk berfokus pada kancing kemejanya alih-alih menatap balik Kazuya.

"Apa aku menakutimu?"

Eijun menggeleng. _Kau membuatku merasakan segalanya. Lebih dari sekadar rasa takut, tapi juga kebahagiaan tak terkira hanya dengan menatap wajahmu._

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku tidak akan membunuh sembarang orang hanya karena ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sekitar istanaku."

Kali ini Eijun menoleh ke arahnya, menyesal kemudian karena yang ia dapat justru seringai terlukis jail di bibir tipis Kazuya. "Yeah, pagi yang mengejutkan. Setelah sekian lama aku tidak punya waktu untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai favoritku, pagi ini aku malah menemukan orang asing tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, tubuh sedingin es, nyaris tertimbun pasir dan telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun."

Eijun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia memutuskan sebaiknya tak mencari tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya saat ini.

"Apa kau punya nama?"

Eijun membuka mulutnya, mencoba menjawab, namun tak sedikitpun suaranya keluar. Lebih dari itu, ia justru merasakan sakit ketika mencoba bersuara. Eijun menutup mulutnya cepat, membelalak lebar. Ia baru tersadar telah merelakan Ursula mengambil lidahnya sebagai bayaran atas sepasang kaki.

"Kau… bisu?"

_Aku bisa bicara! Aku bisa lebih dari sekadar bicara, aku bisa bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu. Aku pernah bernyanyi untukmu, Kazuya. _Dulu... setidaknya begitu. Dengan menekan rasa pahit di hatinya, Eijun mengangguk muram.

Pendar di mata Kazuya bergetar aneh, nyaris tampak seperti tatapan prihatin dan merasa bersalah. Dan Eijun tak suka akan hal itu, ia tak suka Kazuya mengasihaninya. Ia tidak lemah.

"Permisi, Yang Mulia."

Keduanya kompak menoleh, seorang pria tua berdiri beberapa langkah dari belakang Kazuya saat ini. Tatapannya menghangat ketika menoleh ke arah Eijun. Seolah ia merasa lega bisa melihat Eijun. Kazuya mengangguk tipis sebagai jawaban. "Kemarilah," katanya. "Dia sudah sadar, tapi sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan saat mencoba berdiri."

Sang Tabib mengangguk, lantas berjalan mendekat ke arah Eijun. Mulai memeriksa kedua kaki manusianya. Eijun berjengit tak nyaman ketika tabib itu menyentuh kakinya, di istanaya tak seorangpun tanpa persetujuan bebas menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya cedera ataupun luka serius di kakimu. Bisa kau katakan bagian mana yang sakit, Tuan?"

"Dia tidak bisa bicara." Kazuya menjawab datar. Tabib itu kemudian menatap Eijun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Pertanyaanku mungkin telah menyakitimu."

Eijun menggeleng,_ T__idak ada yang terasa sakit. Tidak selama aku tidak mencoba menggunakan kedua kakiku._

"Kalau begitu mari kita coba lagi." Kata tabib dengan sabar. "Cobalah berdiri lagi." Pria tua itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu, tapi Eijun menolak sopan. Mencoba berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri, berhasil menahan rasa sakit tak terkira di kakinya selama beberapa detik, lalu menguatkan diri untuk melangkah. Eijun bisa merasakan tatapan mata Kazuya lekat mengikutinya. Ekspesinya tegas dan waspada, kokoh membentuk garis-garis aristokrat dan pesona keangkuhan dalam paras tampannya yang membuat seluruh perut Eijun berputar hebat.

Tiga langkah, Eijun kembali limbung. Positif menghantam kerasnya lantai andai kedua tangan Kazuya tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Kazuya membantunya kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Biar saya periksa kembali." Tabib istana berjongkok untuk memeriksa kakinya. Tapi pria tua itu tidak menemukan satu pun hal yang salah. Ia menggeleng, tampak kecewa kemudian mendongak ke arah rajanya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan kakinya, Yang Mulia."

Kazuya mengernyit, ganti menatap Eijun dengan pandangan menyelidik penasaran. "Lalu kenapa dia terlihat begitu kesakitan setiap kali mencoba berdiri atau berjalan?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Bisa saja dia sudah tenggelam atau hanyut terbawa ombak dan terombang-ambing di lautan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya dengan leluasa selama berada di lautan, terutama kakinya. Hal yang demikian itu bisa saja menimbulkan trauma tersendiri. Sehingga sekalipun sekarang ia sudah berada di daratan, perasaan takut itu masih menghantuinya dan menimbulkan sugesti rasa sakit di kedua kakinya."

Eijun ingin berteriak memprotes. Mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa ia tak mengalami trauma atau depresi dan sejenisnya. Rasa sakit di kakinya sungguh nyata. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras, mengertakkan gigi serta mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ini bahkan belum genap satu hari ia berada di daratan, tapi emosinya sudah terkuras sebanyak ini. Eijun sudah melakukan bayak hal hanya demi berada di sisi Kazuya. Ia tidak boleh mundur. Ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

"Baiklah," Kazuya berkata, berhasil mengambl alih perhatian. Mata mereka bertemu dalam segaris udara yang tak terlihat. Eijun begitu ingin bicara padanya, tentang banyak hal. Namun lidahnya tetap kosong selagi Kazuya memandanginya dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kakimu benar-benar pulih. Kau akan diperlakukan seperti tamu kerajaan, diberikan kamar sendiri, pakaian dan segala hal yang kau butuhkan. Tapi meski begitu, kau akan tetap mendapat pengawasan." Kazuya tersenyum dingin. Ada sebersit rasa enggan, kecurigaan dan cemooh dalam tatapan matanya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah sekalipun Eijun bayangkan akan didapatnya dari Kazuya. "Hanya karena aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan menyedihkan, bukan berarti aku percaya sepenuhnya bahwa kau cuma bocah malang yang terbawa ombak sampai ke pantaiku. Kemunculanmu tepat satu hari setelah penobatanku _jelas__ terlalu mencurigakan_."

Eijun terpaku mendengar kata-katanya. Ia mungkin bisa mengerti mengapa Kazuya terkesan memasang dinding dari orang asing sepertinya. Tapi yang ia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa hatinya terasa sepedih ini ketika manusia itu memandangnya penuh kesangsian dan rasa skeptis. Terlebih ketika mata Kazuya memindainya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan dingin.

"Siapa yang tahu? Di balik wajah polosmu, kau mungkin berdarah _Black-Wildlings_ dengan segala tipu muslihat serta niat jahat untuk menjatuhkanku."

**~oo0oo~**

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**ad aciem**: bahasa Latin untuk _bentuk formasi tempur  
_**espresso**: kopi pekat yang dibuat dengan cara menyalurkan uap air ke biji kopi panggang yang sudah diserbukkan sampai halus  
**merman**: putra duyung (_memaid_ untuk perempuan)  
**nereid**: roh alam perempuan penjaga laut  
**nymph**: peri atau roh alam perempuan  
**Poseidon**: Dewa Penguasa Samudera dari mitologi Yunani; anak Titan Kronos dan Rhea, saudara Zeus dan Hades. Dewa laut juga pengguncang bumi (gempa), dewa pencipta kuda, _Neptunus_ adalah wujud Romawinya  
**Triton**: Putra Poseidon dan istri sahnya Amphitrite

a/n: Sisipan lirik berbahasa Inggris setelah _scene_ Kazuya tersadar di pantai adalah lagu yang Eijun nyanyikan untuk Kazuya berjudul **Part of Your World (reprise version) milik Disney. **_Black-Wildlings _adalah karangan semata karena otak saya masih diracuni ending GOT, trims :)

Nah, pada akhirnya ini _long two-shoot_, jadi semoga kalian diberi kekuatan menahan rasa bosan dan kantuk selama membacanya (padahal dongeng memang disampaikan untuk pengantar tidur sih)_. _Gimana menurut kalian? Apa ini terlalu OOC? _Well let me know how do you think, guys_ *grin* kolom review sangat terbuka untuk kalian semua ^^

_Thanks for reading, and see you at next chapter! _


	2. Part 2 of 2

_Saat itu Eijun masih berusia sembilan tahun. Ia sedang bermain di paviliun istana bawah laut ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya._

"_Seppta," Eijun ingat namanya. Gadis itu terlihat berusia sembilan belas, namun Eijun pernah diberi tahu bahwa usianya sudah lebih dari lima puluh._

"_Hai, Pangeran." Seppta menyapa, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, namun senyum Seppta tak pernah menyentuh matanya._

_Salah satu kakaknya pernah bercerita, bahwa Seppta _dulunya_ manusia. Kemudian suatu kemalangan menimpa dan membunuhnya. Triton jatuh kasihan pada gadis itu dan memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup selama apapun yang ia mau, akan tetapi hanya selama ia berada di lautan dan tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari istana Triton._

_Seppta sebenarnya sedikit-banyak berperan sebagai teropong Eijun ke dunia manusia. Ia banyak bertanya kepada gadis itu, tapi kebanyakan jawaban Seppta tak bisa membuatnya puas. Seppta tampak selalu menahan napas tiap kali menjawab pertanyaannya, seakan-akan gadis itu merasa muak juga menderita jika harus mengungkit-ungkit kehidupan sebagai manusia. Jadi, Eijun memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya dan memulai ekpedisinya sendirian tentang kehidupan manusia._

"_Kau tumbuh dengan pesat, Pangeran." _

"_Kupikir tidak terlalu, aku berharap tubuhku akan sebesar kak Tetsu." Eijun menekuk lengannya ke atas, lalu memeriksa ototnya yang belum terbentuk sempurna, kemudian mengerucutkan bibir dengan kecewa. "Yah, aku baru sembilan tahun juga sih."_

_Seppta tersenyum samar, atau mungkin semata-mata hanya mengendurkan garis mulutnya karena Seppta tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum. "Kau akan tumbuh melampaui Pangeran Tetsuya, dalam artian yang berbeda."_

_Eijun menyeringai kecil, memutuskan untuk berpindah tepat ke sebelah gadis itu dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Bolehkah aku tahu apa yang dulu membunuhmu? Ah, maksudku, aku tahu cerita bahwa kau tenggelam ke dasar laut dan ditemukan oleh ayahku, tapi…" Eijun menggigit lidahnya__—_Jangan melakukan hal yang membuat orang lain tidak nyaman, kau tidak boleh memanfaatkan gelarmu sebagai Pangeran untuk menyakiti orang lain_, suara Ibu Ratu berputar ulang dalam kepalanya. Sejarah berkali-kali menceritakan nasib buruk menimpa pangeran sombong yang tak punya hati nurani, Eijun tidak mau menjadi salah satu di antaranya. _Terutama soal perempuan_, suara Ratu muncul lagi, _apabila seorang laki-laki membuat perempuan menangis, maka setiap langkahnya akan dikutuk oleh para malaikat_. Eijun menghela napas, menggeleng samar. "Sudahlah, lupakan."_

"_Kesetiaan."_

_Suara Seppta begitu lugas terdegar. Mata abu-abunya menampilkan citra nostalgia dan kehampaan di saat yang bersamaan. Eijun semata-mata hanya berkedip, terlampau terkejut dengan ucapan gadis itu yang datang tiba-tiba._

"_Kesetiaan?"_

"_Benar, Pangeran. Yang membunuhku adalah sebuah kesetiaan."_

_Bibir Seppta terkatup rapat, kerutan samar tercipta di seputar matanya. "Aku dulunya adalah seorang gadis bodoh yang naif. Aku bergantung penuh dan percaya seutuhnya kepada orang-orang di sekelilingku. Aku selalu berpikir mereka menyanyagiku setulus hati, dan tak akan pernah menyakitiku."_

_Eijun mengernyitkan hidung. Ia sama sekali tidak paham kata-kata gadis itu. "Siapa yang menyakitimu? Apa yang mereka lalukan? Apa kesalahanmu?"_

_Seppta balik menatapnya, kali ini senyumnya tampak begitu memilukan. "Kesalahan terbesarku, aku mencintai mereka semua."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti…" Gumam Eijun. Bagaimana bisa cinta disalahkan?_

"_Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidak pernah mengerti, Pangeran."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Seppta berpaling darinya. "Biar aku beritahu sebuah rahasia." Katanya, wajah gadis itu tampak tegar meskipun matanya penuh kesedihan. Suaranya datang dalam bentuk gelombang tipis namun bergetar dalam dan begitu emosional._

"_Semakin banyak kau mencintai seorang… semakin lemah dirimu. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka, bahkan hal-hal yang tak ingin kau lakukan. Kau akan bertindak bodoh untuk membuat mereka senang dan kau akan membahayakan dirimu untuk membuat mereka aman." Seppta kembali menatapnya, kebencian dan duka menyatu di mata abu-abunya. "Jangan pernah cintai siapapun, Pangeran."_

**~oo0oo~**

"Wow!" Kazuya bersiul seru. Mendengus dan tersenyum tipis begitu Eijun memutar tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan mata berkilat kaget.

"Sebelumnya ku kira ini hanya perasaanku saja." Katanya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Eijun yang ganti menatap bingung. Kazuya berhenti tepat dua langkah darinya. Lalu mulai mengamati Eijun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, kembali lagi ke ujung kaki dan berhenti di matanya. "Tapi kau benar-benar cocok dengan pakaian bangsawan." Ia berkomentar.

"Tidak semua orang terlihat bagus dengan pakaian seperti itu, kau tahu?" Tanya Kazuya retoris. Eijun mengerutkan alis dan memandangi tubuhnya seolah mencari hal yang salah. Pemandangan itu membuat Kazuya terkekeh kecil. "Aku sedang memujimu, bukan menghina."

Eijun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Benarkah?_

"Benar," Kata Kazuya seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "kau cocok dengan pakaian bangsawan." Ia mengonfirmasi. "Tidak sembarang orang cocok mengenakannya, asal kau tahu saja. Pakaian yang ditenun di kerajaan punya daya magis tersendiri. Ketika orang biasa mengenakannya, hampir seluruh dari mereka akan terkesan seolah ikan yang dipaksa memakai mantel berbulu serigala, tidak cocok. Tapi kau?" Kazuya mengamatinya sekali lagi. "Kau kelihatan sangat pantas memakai pakaian seperti ini. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah mungkin ada darah bangsawan yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu?"

Lama, Eijun berpikir, kemudian mendengus kecil. _Bukan hanya darah bangsawan, bahkan ada darah dewata yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahku._

Bahu Kazuya berkedik ringan. "Terserahlah, siapapun kau, bahkan sekalipun kau keturunan seorang pangeran yang diutus sebagai jebakan untuk membunuh dan menggulingkanku dari takhta, kau tidak akan berdaya." Kazuya memberinya senyum super pahit, matanya berkilat angkuh nan keji. "Kau diawasi dua puluh empat jam sehari, dan tak punya senjata apapun. Lupakan saja jika kau punya niat bodoh untuk membunuhku."

Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menekan perasaan. Tiga hari tinggal di dekat Kazuya membuatnya banyak mengetahui sifat-sifat lain Sang Raja belia. Sayangnya itu bukan sifat-sifat yang cukup baik.

"Ayo keluar," Ajak Kazuya ringkas, mata mereka kembali bertemu. "ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Lima belas menit setelahnya, mereka sampai di instal kuda kerajaan. Kazuya tersenyum bangga begitu mencapai seekor kuda berbulu hitam pekat dan bertubuh tinggi gagah yang ada di salah satu instal.

"Halo, Jagoan." Kazuya menyapa makhluk berkaki empat itu dengan ceria, senyum di wajahnya terlihat tulus. Eijun mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana Kazuya mengelus moncong kuda itu penuh dedikasi. Kemudian, pemuda itu kembali menoleh pada Eijun. "Namanya Niger." Katanya, dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Eijun.

"Ayahku menghadiahkannya saat aku berusia tujuh tahun. Sejak saat itu dia resmi menjadi kuda pribadiku, tak ada satu orangpun yang pernah menungganginya kecuali aku." Tersenyum miring, Kazuya menarik kembali tangannya dari moncong Niger kemudian menyilang tangan di depan dada dan menatap Eijun dengan kilat kesombongan di matanya. "Dan Niger tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun mendekatinya kecuali aku. Bahkan ayahku sendiri, yang saat itu masih sebagai seorang Raja mentah-mentah dia tolak ketika mencoba menungganginya."

_Sombong_, dengus Eijun dalam hati. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil selagi Kazuya melirik dan memberinya senyum arogan. Raja Muda itu kemudian bergerak lebih dekat dengan kuda kesayangannya, membuka slot pintu agar kuda itu bisa keluar. Begitu melangkah keluar, kuda itu memekik nyaring. Kedua kaki depannya terangkat naik hingga membuat Kazuya terkaget dan mundur dua langkah. Eijun merasakan tubuhnya membeku di tempat, ia tak pernah melihat kuda sedekat ini dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa binatang itu ternyata cukup besar.

"Hey." Kazuya kembali maju untuk mendekat pada kudanya. "Tenanglah, Nak. Ada apa denganmu?"

Eijun menatap resah ke arah Kazuya. Ia cukup mengerti bahwa tendangan tapal kuda punya tenaga yang tidak main-main besarnya. Jika Niger sampai mengamuk dan menendang Kazuya, maka bisa dipastikan Kazuya dalam bahaya.

Ringikan keras sekali lagi, Eijun sudah bersiap untuk menarik Kazuya menjauh. Tapi di luar dugaan, kuda hitam nan gagah itu kemudian membungkuk, kedua kaki bagian depannya terlipat, kepalanya menunduk dalam dan merendah persis di hadapan Eijun.

Dalam sekejap keadaan menjadi hening, baik Eijun maupun Kazuya membeku di tempatnya berdiri dengan mata menatap bengong ke arah Niger.

"Apa-apaan...?"

'_Salam, Tuanku.__'_

Eijun melompat kaget. _Suara siapa itu?! _Ia menoleh ke segala penjuru, namun tak ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya dan Kazuya yang masih terbengong memandang kudanya berlutut pada Eijun.

'_Tuanku, __saya__ sedang berlutut.__'_

Kali ini tulang punggung Eijun menegang kaku. Ia melirik dengan gerak patah-patah ke arah Niger yang masih membungkuk hormat padanya. _Kuda ini bicara padaku? Apa aku berhalusinasi? _

Kuda meringik nyaring di hadapannya dan kian menundukkan kepala. Sekarang Eijun mengambil langkah mundur. Ia yakin wajahnya pucat pasi, sedangkan Kazuya tampak masih keheranan dengan peristiwa yang terjadi, melihat dari ekspresi Kazuya, ia cukup yakin Kazuya tak mendengar suara yang Eijun dengar.

'_Tidak perlu takut, Tuanku. Anda keturunan Poseidon, dewa yang menciptakan kuda. Artinya semua kuda adalah abdi setiamu.__'_

Eijun menelan ludah, _Keturunan Poseidon… Abdi setia…_ kata-kata itu berputar lambat dalam kepalanya. Membuat napasnya bertambah berat dan sel otaknya berpikir keras. Jadi, kekuasaan Poseidon tidak hanya di dalam laut saja?

"Niger?" Suara Kazuya membuyarkan lamunannya, Sang Raja maju perlahan-lahan dengan satu tangan berusaha menyentuh kepala Niger, posturnya tetap waspada. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berlutut sebelumnya."

Eijun berpikir kejadian semacam ini pasti tak lazim bagi Kazuya. Ia tidak boleh merusak buku aturan dari dunia manusia dengan segala sihir dan hal-hal tak masuk akal dari dunianya. Maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri menatap lekat ke mata Niger, dengan segenap kesungguhan berusaha menyalurkan bentuk perintah yang paling tegas kepada kuda istana itu. _Niger, bangunlah_.

Niger bangkit berdiri dan berpijak di atas keempat kakinya nyaris secepat kedipan mata, membuat Kazuya tercengang dan memandangi kudanya keheranan. Mata Eijun kembali pada Niger, ia tak yakin bagaimana Niger mampu memahami perintahnya, namun demikian ia tetap bicara dengan hatinya.

_Aku terima abdimu. Sekarang bertindaklah seperti biasa, dan beritahu seluruh teman-temanmu untuk memperlakukanku seperti manusia biasa di depan orang lain. _

Niger mengeluarkan suara meringik sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya kepada Kazuya, kuda itu menunduk kecil sebagai bentuk kepercayaan dan penerimaan atau mungkin semata-mata agar Kazuya berhenti memasang wajah kebingungan. Saat Kazuya perlahan menyentuh moncong Niger seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, barulah Eijun bisa menghela napas.

"Ini aneh." Kazuya berkomentar, menoleh padanya dengan dahi berkerut sementara satu tangannya masih mengusap bagian leher kudanya dengan gestur menenangkan. "Aku baru saja menyombongkan betapa Niger tak bisa ditaklukkan oleh siapapun, tapi kemudian dia malah membungkuk hormat padamu." Kazuya tersenyum miring dan memandang Eijun penuh minat. "Andai kau tidak bisu, sudah kupaksa kau bicara dan menceritakan siapa kau sebenarnya. Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan membuatmu terus bicara sampai tenggorokanmu putus."

Eijun tersenyum kecut, ia menangkap mata Niger kali ini memandangi Kazuya dengan kemarahan, kuda itu jelas siap menendang Kazuya kapanpun Eijun memberi perintah. Namun Eijun tak segegabah itu, ia menatap Niger dan memintanya untuk tetap tenang dan bertindak sebagai kuda Kazuya yang patuh.

Kazuya memasang tali pengekang dan pelana ke tubuh Niger sebelum kemudian menuntunnya berjalan ke instal yang lain, dengan gerak dagu ia meminta Eijun tetap mengikutinya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di salah satu kandang kuda berukuran medium, lebih kecil dari kandang milik Niger, namun juga terlihat lebih istimewa dibanding kandang-kandang yang lain.

Niger lagi-lagi meringik begitu bertatapan dengan kuda lain penghuni kandang itu. Sementara Eijun mendapati dirinya bergidik karena dapat memahami apa yang Niger katakan, _Tidak perlu membungkuk padanya. Tuan meminta kita bertindak seperti biasa._

"Namanya Album." Lagi-lagi Kazuya berperan sebagai media yang memperkenalkan Eijun dengan nama-nama kuda di istananya. Sebuah kenyataan yang sebenarnya cukup miris, mengingat Kazuya bahkan sampai saat ini tidak tahu nama Eijun, tapi Eijun seolah dipaksa menghapal semua nama penghuni istana beserta hewan-hewanya.

Album adalah seekor kuda berbulu putih dengan corak abu-abu melintang tepat di garis moncongnya. Tidak sebesar dan setinggi Niger, terkesan lebih ramping, namun tetap terlihat gagah. Tanpa sadar Eijun tersenyum memandang mata Album yang berwarna sepekat kopi, satu tangannya bahkan bergerak untuk menggapai moncong Album dan mengelusnya hati-hati, merasakan tekstur bulu halus dan hembusan hangat napasnya.

'_Saya siap melayani Anda, Tuan.' _

Eijun mengangguk tipis, tersenyum ceria memandangi Album, tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kazuya tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Ku rasa dia suka padamu." Komentar Kazuya, mereka bertatapan sekilas kemudian Kazuya mendelikkan bahu samar dan membuka pintu kandang Album, ia mengambil tali kekang dan pelana yang tergantung di dinding, lalu mulai memasangkannya pada Album.

"Kau pernah naik kuda?"

Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia melirik ke arah Niger dan Album dengan gelisah, berharap kuda-kuda itu dapat membantunya. Lalu ia sadar itu pemikiran yang bodoh. Maka ia menggeleng muram, mengamati ketika Kazuya mengencangkan tali ke tubuh Album.

"_Well_," Kazuya menghela napas, tersenyum sekilas. "Jadi kau disukai oleh para kuda, tapi bahkan belum pernah menungganginya? Barangkali kau berbakat jadi pengurus kuda, tapi bukan pengendaranya."

_Dasar sarkas_, Eijun berusaha agar tidak memutar bola matanya, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum menanggapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kazuya. Kemudian Sang Raja menyerahkan tali kekang Album pada Eijun, memintanya menuntun Album sementara ia menuntun Niger. "Mari kita lihat, apa kuda-kuda masih akan menyukaimu apabila kau naik ke punggungnya."

**~oo0oo~**

Sedari awal, Kazuya tahu ada yang aneh dari pemuda _brunnete_ itu. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu dimana ia menemukannya terdampar sendirian di tepi pantai istana, tanpa identitas, tanpa pakaian, bahkan tanpa bisa berbicara, kejadian ini sebenarnya sudah cukup menghebohkan. Terlebih wajahnya sama sekali tak masuk dalam daftar pencarian orang hilang, Kazuya mengirim surat kepada kerajaan-kerajaan lain, bertanya kalau-kalau salah satu pangeran mereka menghilang, namun tak ada yang mengakui. Dan karena sampai detik ini Kazuya tak tahu siapa namanya, maka diam-diam Kazuya mulai menyebutnya _Aurum__ꟷ_emas. Nama yang diambil dari warna matanya yang begitu cemerlang seperti emas dua puluh empat karat.

Dari yang Kazuya amati, Aurum tampaknya terkesima terhadap nyaris semua hal yang ia lihat dan temui. Matanya selalu berbinar-binar menatap segala hal di dalam maupun di luar istana. Tatapan matanya begitu polos dan penuh rasa penasaran, jujur saja terkadang itu membuat Kazuya gemas. Kazuya ingat bagaimana pemuda itu mencoba coklat dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap hingga wajahnya tercoreng seperti anak kecil. Lazimnya, Kazuya akan merasa jijik jika melihat seseorang makan dengan berantakan di dekatnya, tapi malam itu Kazuya justru mendapati dirinya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi super lugu yang terlukis di wajah Aurum.

Kazuya juga menyadari satu hal, Aurum memakan apapun yang berasal dari dapur istana, kecuali ikan. Wajahnya selalu menjadi sepucat hantu tiap kali hidangan laut tersaji di hadapannya. Dia sama sekali enggan menyentuhnya, bahkan ia berani memelototi Kazuya ketika Kazuya dengan santai menyuap tuna di depannya. Apa dengan begitu Kazuya berhenti? Tentu saja tidak. Ekspresi Aurum terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan, Kazuya justru sengaja menggodanya dengan memakan banyak sekali hidangan laut tepat di depan muka Aurum dan memasang ekspresi nikmat tiap kali mengunyah dan menelan.

Lalu pagi tadi, Kazuya lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut karena kudanya, Niger, tahu-tahu membungkuk pada Aurum seolah memberi hormat. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, bahkan Album yang biasanya sangat sulit didekati mendadak terasa seperti anjing jinak di depan Aurum. Dan, untuk seseorang yang mengaku sama sekali tak pernah mengendarai kuda, Aurum ternyata mampu menyamai kamampuan berkudanya hanya setelah tiga puluh menit berlatih. Entah Kazuya harus merasa bangga karena didikannya sukses, atau justru jengkel karena merasa tersaingi.

Saat ini hari telah gelap, mereka berdiri di balkon istana, memandang ke arah kota yang berkerlip-kerlip penuh lampu, nyaris seolah berusaha menyaingi eksistensi bintang di atas sana. Kazuya merapatkan mantel guna melawan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, melirik ke arah Aurum yang berdiri senang dengan mata berbinar menatap kota Seido di malam hari.

Menopang sikunya pada pagar pembatas, Kazuya memandangi Aurum dengan senyum miring. "Kau tahu? Sinar antusiasme di matamu itu membuatmu terlihat seperti anak berusia empat tahun yang baru memandang dunia." Kata Kazuya, Aurum menoleh padanya, mengernyitkan hidung, lantas mendelikkan bahu samar. "Dan kadang, karena wajahmu sangatlah ekspresif, aku lupa bahwa kau itu bisu. Aku berani jamin, seandainya kau ini bisa bicara, kau pasti akan sangat cerewet."

Sorot mata Aurum berubah sengit menatapnya, Kazuya terkekeh geli. "Nah, aku bisa tebak barusan kau mengumpat '_sialan'_ padaku?"

Pemuda itu membuang muka, tampak jengkel. Kazuya menatapnya dengan wajah terhibur, tak menyangka seorang pemuda asing yang tidak mampu bicara akan menjadi hiburan bagus untuknya. "Ku rasa aku mulai mengetahui beberapa hal darimu." Kata Kazuya lagi, berhasil mebuat perhatian Aurum kembali tertuju padanya. "Kau tertarik dengan semua hal. Kau suka berada di bawah sinar matahari. Kau mengendus semua wangi bunga di taman istana. Kau tergila-gila pada coklat. Secara mengejutkan, kau bersahabat baik dengan para kuda. Ah, kau tidak suka makan ikan dan sebangsanya. Kau cocok berpakaian bangsawan dan kau berhasil membuat semua orang di istana menyukaimu. Jadi, adakah kejutan lain yang masih kau simpan?"

Aurum memandanginya, tampak berpikir dengan serius, kemudian ia melompat kecil. Matanya berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu. Ia tersenyum dengan ceria sebelum kemudian menarik-narik lengan Kazuya dan memaksanya mengikuti. Kazuya hanya sanggup pasrah, bertanya-tanya kemana pemuda itu akan membawanya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah _phonograph_ yang membisu. Aurum menunjuk-nunjuk pemutar musik itu dengan penuh semangat, menarik-narik lengan baju Kazuya dan menunjuk deretan piringan hitam yang tersusun di dekat _phonograph_.

Kazuya mengerutkan alis. "Kau mau aku memutar musik?"

Aurum mengangguk penuh semangat. Kazuya mendengus kecil, memandangi pemuda itu dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada. "Kau tahu ini pemutar musik, tapi tidak tahu cara mengoperasikannya?"

Aurum menatapnya, menggelembungkan pipi, tampak tersinggung. Kazuya balas mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah sebelum kemudian menghela napas dan mulai memilih piringan hitam. "Ya, ya, ya, baiklah, _Tuan Tamu yang terhormat_, akan ku penuhi permintaanmu." Katanya, menyempatkan untuk menyeringai lebar ke arah Aurum yang kini tampak sangat antusias mengamati tangan-tangan Kazuya.

Begitu piringan hitam terpasang, _stylus_ bekerja mencatat simpangan gelombang suara yang direkam piringan hitam dan diteruskan ke alat pengeras suara. Mata Aurum menjadi kian berbinar-binar, ia bertepuk tangan dengan girang kemudian tersenyum hangat pada Kazuya. Lalu ia mengambil tiga langkah mundur dan membungkuk kecil seolah memberi hormat.

Begitu nada pertama terdengar, Aurum mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu. Gerakannya halus, namun terkendali. Ayunan tangan dan kakinya anggun, namun juga kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya menari dari ujung jari tangan sampai ujung jari kakinya. Bahkan raut wajahnya berubah mengikuti emosi tariannya.

Teknik Aurum tanpa cela. Ia melompat tinggi seolah-olah melayang, ia berputar tanpa goyah sedikitpun. Singkatnya, itu tarian sangat yang indah. Kazuya belum pernah melihat seseorang yang menari seperti itu. Bahkan dalam perayaan-perayaan besar kerajaan ketika mereka mendatangkan penari-penari hebat dari berbagai macam belahan dunia. Tak pernah ada yang menari seindah itu. Ia bisa merasakan kisah yang ingin diceritakan Aurum melalui tarian itu. Ia bisa merasakan emosi pemuda itu. Jiwanya. Hatinya.

Kazuya merasa dunia berhanti berputar. Waktunya membeku, sekujur tubuhnya kehilangan fungsi untuk bergerak, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda yang sedang menari di hadapannya saat ini. Gerakan Aurum seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan yang menyihir Kazuya untuk tetap di tempat. Membuatnya terpaku.

Ketika alunan lagu berhenti, gerakan Aurum berhenti, selama beberapa detik Kazuya tak berkata apapun, tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Segalanya hening. Seolah-olah ia masih berada dalam pengaruh magis tarian indah Aurum sebelumnya. Lalu, Aurum maju, mendekat padanya dengan senyum secerah matahari, lantas menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajah Kazuya, membuat Kazuya tersadar seketika.

Kazuya membuka mulutnya, menutupnya lagi, kemudian kembali membuka, menutupnya lagi. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. "KꟷKau… barusan…" Kazuya mengatupkan rahangnya kembali, kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang netra emas Aurum yang malam ini bahkan kelihatan sejuta kali lebih berkilau dibanding biasanya. "Wow!" Hanya itu yang sanggup ia katakan, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri selama beberapa kali seolah masih tidak dapat memahami dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yang barusan itu… kejutan yang sangat menakjubkan."

Aurum tersenyum geli, meletakkan satu tangannya tepat di dada, kemudian menunduk kecil seperti merasa tersanjung sekaligus berterima kasih. Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Kazuya yang terjaga hingga lewat tengah malam, memandangi kanopi di kamarnya, sama sekali tidak berhasil mengenyahkan ingatan akan tiap gerak tarian Aurum dari kepalanya.

**~oo0oo~**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kazuya mengajak Eijun ke pantai. Eijun tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap tiap kali ia menginjakkan kaki di pantai ini. Baginya ini lebih dari sekadar pantai favorit Kazuya, baginya pantai ini punya banyak kisah yang mengendap kuat dalam hatinya.

Pantai ini adalah tempat pertama ia melihat Kazuya. Tentu saja, saat itu keadaannya masih sebagai seekor _merman_ dengan ekor ikan. Ia harus mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik batu atau terumbu karang, memicingkan mata hanya untuk mengamati paras Kazuya dengan lebih baik. Pantai ini menjadi saksi bisu setiap senja yang ia lewati hanya untuk diam-diam menantikan kehadiran Kazuya yang berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan wajah tampak bosan. Pantai ini juga menjadi tempat Kazuya menemukannya dan membawanya ke istana. Bahkan di pantai ini juga Kazuya mengajarkannya cara menunggangi kuda. Ada terlalu banyak kenangan di tempat ini, dan Eijun berharap akan ada lebih banyak lagi nantinya.

Eijun akhirnya bisa menunjukkan tariannya kepada Kazuya. Ursula tidak berbohong soal bakat menarinya. Seluruh tubuh Eijun rasanya bergerak begitu ringan mengikuti alunan musik. Dan Ursula juga tidak berbohong soal rasa sakit di kakinya tiap kali ia berusaha menari. Eijun mungkin mulai akur dan mampu beradaptasi dengan rasa sakit yang mengiris telapak kakinya ketika ia berjalan. Ia tak lagi meringis, atau merosot jatuh tiap kali melangkah atau berdiri lama. Tapi ternyata menari itu beda perkara. Rasa sakit ketika ia menari berkali-kali lipat lebih menyiksa dibanding saat ia berjalan. Namun demikian, ketika Eijun melihat cara Kazuya memandanginya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun, membuatnya menahan dan menelan kembali semua rasa sakit itu demi mempersembahkan tarian yang sempurna untuk Sang Raja.

Mungkin sudah terhitung tiga malam berlalu sejak ia menari di hadapan Kazuya. Setelahnya, baru kali ini mereka benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk berdua saja. Pekerjaan Kazuya sebagai raja membuatnya sibuk belakangan. Hingga Eijun terpaksa menelan kekecewaan dan hanya mengamati pemuda itu dari kejauhan seraya berharap ia masih punya cukup waktu untuk membuat Kazuya jatuh hati padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi tentang ibuku."

Perkataan Kazuya membuat Eijun menoleh. Ada kilat kerinduan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata Kazuya ketika bercerita. Detik itu, Eijun baru sadar ia tak pernah satu kalipun melihat ibu Kazuya di istana, hanya ada sebuah potret lukisan besar yang mengabadikan seorang wanita bermahkota ratu sedang tersenyum anggun.

"Ibuku meninggal sudah lama sekali." Kata Kazuya lagi, tersenyum tipis, kemudian menunduk menatap sepatunya yang mulai ditempeli pasir. "Sejak kecil, aku sebenarnya lebih tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahku dibanding ibuku. Aku mengangumi ayahku dan mengangapnya sangat keren karena mampu memimpin banyak orang. Menjalin kerjasama yang menguntungkan, dihormati dan disegani oleh rakyatnya, ayahku seolah dilimpahi sinar-sinar kepemimpinan juga kekuasaan hakiki yang membuatnya hampir-hampir tampak seperti setengah dewa."

Eijun tergoda untuk berkata, _Ayahku justru benar-benar putra seorang Dewa, dan hey! Itu juga membuatku menjadi keturunan dewa_. Kemudian ia ingat kalau ia tak mampu bicara, sekalipun ia mampu, ia tak yakin Kazuya akan mempercayai kata-katanya. Maka Eijun hanya menjadi pengamat selagi Kazuya mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskanya cepat. Matanya kini beralih tepat ke mata Eijun, mentapnya lama seolah berusaha menyelam ke dalamnya. "Bagiku, ayahku tak terkalahkan. Ia cerdas, kuat, piawai bertarung, disegani banyak orang, punya wilayah kekuasaan yang bahkan tak dapat kuhitung dengan helai rambutku. Ayahku pernah menyelamatkan satu kota dari wabah mematikan. Ayahku memenangkan puluhan peperangan. Ayahku mampu membakar sebuah kota dalam hitungan jam, lalu membangunnya kembali dalam tiga hari. Rasanya tak ada yang mustahil untuk dilakukan."

Eijun merasakan angin laut menerpa tubuh mereka berdua, membawa aroma asin juga deru angin yang khas di telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan udara bertambah dingin dan air mulai pasang. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, menciptakan gradasi warna oranye kemerahan dan biru gelap yang mulai terusir gelapnya malam di kanvas langit.

"Suatu hari, ibuku jatuh sakit." Kazuya melanjutkan cerita. "Ayahku memanggil semua tabib hebat dari segala penjuru, tapi ibuku tetap tidak selamat." Ia berkata, nyaris seperti berbisik, kemudian tersenyum dengan getir. "Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat ayahkku menangis, tampak begitu rapuh, tidak berdaya. Saat itu, aku akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Tidak peduli seberapa hebat ayahku, seberapa banyak dirinya memenangkan pertarungan dan menendang musuh-musuhnya, ia tetap saja tidak pernah bisa meniupkan kembali oksigen kepada paru-paru Ratunya sendiri. Gelar, mahkota, singgasana, bahkan kekayaan sebesar apapun yang ia miliki tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membeli satu nyawa dari wanita yang paling dicintainya."

Cara bagaimana Kazuya bercerita, nada suaranya, bisik paraunya, seketika membuat dada Eijun terasa sesak. Saat ini, ia begitu ingin memeluk Kazuya erat-erat, berbagi derita, kegelisahan, kesepian, juga kegundahan hati bersamanya. Tapi Eijun menahan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat. Berpijak pada pasir yang mulai terasa memberatkan langkahnya.

"Tapi dari sanalah aku akhirnya memutuskan hal penting." Kazuya kembali bicara, menatapnya dan tersenyum lugas. "Aku memutuskan untuk _tidak akan pernah_ membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta kepada siapapun."

Eijun terpaku.

"Pernikahan yang kelak akan kujalani, hanya akan aku lakukan sebatas kewajiban. Secantik atau semenarik apapun permaisuriku kelak, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah benar-benar mencintai wanita itu. Aku tidak akan sudi merelakan harga diriku sebagai seorang Raja jatuh tunduk di hadapan malaikat maut apabila istriku meninggal lebih dulu seperti yang dialami ayahku."

Kemudian Kazuya tersenyum sekali lagi padanya, lantas berjalan menyusuri garis pantai yang sepi. Meninggalkan Eijun di balik punggungnya tanpa pernah tahu berapa banyak hujan asin yang merembes keluar dari sepasang mata Eijun, air mata yang berjatuhan kemudian menyatu dengan dinginnya air laut.

**~oo0oo~**

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _

Eijun tidak percaya dirinya akan berakhir di hadapan kandang kuda, menatap mengiba pada makhluk berkaki empat itu sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Sejak tadi hatinya terus saja merasa sakit, seolah-olah jantungnya mulai menyusut kehilangan harapan karena Kazuya mengatakan telah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun seumur hidupnya. Tak ada ruang bagi Eijun untuk mengambil hatinya. Ia tak akan punya kesempatan.

'_Tuanku..'_ Album menatapnya prihatin, jika kuda bisa menangis, mungkin Album sudah melakukannya sekarang.

_Dia tidak akan penah membalas perasaanku. Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Semua usahaku sampai titik ini hanyalah sia-sia._

Album mengeluarkan suara meringik, kali ini Eijun bahkan tak mengerti maknanya, tapi barangkali kuda itu semata-mata panik dan memintanya untuk tidak menangis.

'_Jangan menyerah sekarang, Tuanku.'_

Eijun menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Tidak mungkin. Tidak bisa._

'_Kalau begitu buat dia mencintaimu. Ubah pandangannya tentang cinta. Genggam tangannya, kenalkan dia pada dunia yang penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Ambil hatinya dengan segenap ketulusan.' _

Eijun menelan ludah, merasakan jejak pahit tertinggal di tenggorokannya. Suara-suara dalam kepalanya terus menyerukan kata tidak mungkin dan mustahil. Semua optimisme dan rasa percaya dirinya seolah hanyut dan tenggelam ke dasar samudera.

'_Buat dia tertawa, buat dia tersenyum, buat ia bahagia, Tuan. Menarilah untuknya, hibur dia dengan semua cara yang bisa Anda lakukan. Tunjukan kesungguhan yang Anda miliki. Anda masih punya kesempatan, Anda selalu punya kesempatan.'_

**~oo0oo~**

Eijun telah melakukan segalanya. Apapun yang ia bisa demi membuat Kazuya tersenyum atau tertawa. Ia rela kalah berkali-kali dari permainan catur bersama Kazuya meski ia sebenarnya mengerti dengan pasti bagaimana aturannya dan bisa menang dengan mudah. Ia rela kalah hanya untuk melihat Kazuya tergelak puas, mencoret-coret wajahnya dan menjadikannya lelucon. Ia rela menari berjam-jam, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyengat di telapak kakinya hanya untuk melihat Kazuya memandanginya dengan ekspresi puas. Ia membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, napasnya tersengal-sengal dan dirundung rasa lelah luar biasa hanya demi membuat Kazuya merasa senang.

Eijun bahkan melakukan hal-hal konyol. Menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam air mancur di barat istana. Membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam kubangan lumpur, bahkan membiarkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya lecet-lecet karena jatuh dari pohon hanya demi membuat Kazuya tertawa.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, Eijun mulai lebih berani mengambil langkah lebih dekat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengoleskan selai kacang ke wajah Kazuya saat pemuda itu terang-terangan menggodanya dengan memakan hidangan _seafood_ di hadapannya. Mata Kazuya terbelalak tak percaya, kemudian ia sendiri menjulurkan lidah sambil menjulingkan matanya. Detik selanjutnya Kazuya menumpahkan satu kotak selai tepat ke atas rambutnya, lalu mereka mulai saling melempar segala makanan yang tersaji di meja. Membuat penasihat tinggi kerajaan menggelang-gelengkan kepala, para pelayan menatap khawatir bercampur tawa dan para juru masak melongo di tempat.

"Diam di situ!" Kazuya menunjuk ke arahnya, sebelah tangan berpegang pada sisi meja makan, sementara tangannya yang lain kini mengenggam sebuah pisang yang siap diluncurkan. Eijun berada tepat di sebrang meja, memberi tatapan mengejek, tiap kali Kazuya melemparinya dengan jenis-jenis makanan, ia akan menunduk dan berlindung di bawah meja hingga lemparan Kazuya berujung sia-sia.

Kazuya menghela napas. "Ku peringatkan, diam!" Kazuya mencoba tegas, tapi aneka macam selai yang mencoret wajahnya saat ini membuatnya lebih terlihat konyol daripada seram.

"Begitu aku menangkapmu, habislah kau." Ancam Kazuya, kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari memutari meja untuk menangkap Eijun. Tapi Eijun bergerak gesit, berlari menjauh. Selama tiga putaran mereka hanya berkejaran mengelilingi meja makan. Kemudian kembali dengan posisi saling berhadapan terpisah meja, seperti semula. Hanya saja dengan napas yang lebih terengah dan kilat rasa kesal lebih pekat di mata Kazuya.

Dari sebrang meja Eijun tersenyum cerah, megangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melambai dengan rasa senang.

_Menyerah, Paduka? _

Kazuya menatapnya, kedua alisnya berkerut dalam, ia mengusap senoktah saus keju dari pipi kirinya, kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring sebelum menoleh ke arah para pelayan yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertarungan mereka berdua. "Kalian boleh pergi." Nadanya lebih mirip mengusir dibanding mempersilakan.

Begitu para pelayan pergi, mereka hanya tinggal berdua dalam ruang makan. Eijun bertanya-tanya strategi macam apa lagi yang akan Kazuya luncurkan, tapi Kazuya sudah lebih dulu melompat ke atas meja dan berderap cepat ke arahnya, membuat Eijun terlonjak kaget, namun sepersekian detik sebelum tangan Kazuya menjangkaunya, Eijun meluncur cepat melalui kolong meja. Puji syukur kepada saus pasta! Lantainya semakin licin hingga tubuhnya dapat meluncur dengan lebih cepat dan sampai ke ke sisi meja yang lain.

"_Crap!_" Kazuya menggerutu, lagi-lagi gagal menangkap Eijun.

Eijun memberinya mimik wajah pura-pura takut, sebelum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar seolah menantang, _aku di sini, tangkap aku kalau bisa!_ Tantangan itu dijawab Kazuya dengan semangat tinggi, ia melompat turun dari meja dan mulai mengejarnya kembali.

Kali ini mereka bahkan memperluas area pertempuran, tak hanya berpusat di meja makan saja tapi sampai ke tepi-tepi ruangan, Eijun menyelinap di antara tirai-tirai beludru berwarna merah di dekat jendela besar, membiarkan Kazuya mengikutinya di belakang, membuat tirai-tirai itu penuh dengan noda minyak dan berbagai macam saus juga selai.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu, lihat nanti!"

Namun demikian Eijun justru menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Ia berlari kembali menuju meja makan, berputar dengan Kazuya di belakangnya sambil melemparkan segela macam makanan yang berhasil diraihnya. Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai semua makanan nyaris habis, atau setidaknya sampai Kazuya berhasil meraih bagian belakang bajunya.

Eijun tertarik ke belakang, sementara Kazuya menyeringai. "Kena kau." Kazuya menariknya mundur sementara Eijun mulai berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman Kazuya tak sedikitpun melonggar.

Dengan cepat Kazuya berhasil membuat Eijun berbalik. Mereka akhirnya berdiri berhadapan. Kazuya tersenyum keji, sebelah tangan menjegal kuat pergelangan tangan Eijun sementara ia berjalan mundur dan berkata. "Cukup sampai di sini kau mengerjaiku. Mulai sekarang giliran aku yang balas dendam." Ia berkata dengan sombong dan penuh rasa percaya diri. Kemudian ia menginjak kulit pisang dan jatuh terpeleset ke lantai yang dingin.

Eijun bisa saja terpingkal puas andai ia tak menangkap raut kesakitan di wajah Kazuya. Maka ia buru-buru mendekat, berlutut di dekatanya, menatap Sang Raja dengan panik. Kazuya memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan, matanya dipejamkan kuat-kuat dan ia menggeram tertahan, tampak sangat kesakitan. Kepanikan Eijun meningkat dengan cepat, buru-buru ia membawa kepala Kazuya dalam pangkuannya, mencoba memeriksa kepalanya, mencari titik luka, tapi alih-alih menemukan luka, ia justru mendapati tangan Kazuya yang lain bergerak gesit dan melumuri seluruh wajahnya dengan selai coklat. Tak sampai di situ, Kazuya segera duduk, kemudian menahan kedua tangan Eijun. Sang Raja meraih segenggam saus keju lalu menggosoknya di rambut Eijun.

Eijun berusaha berontak dan mendorong Kazuya menjauh, namun dengan cekatan Kazuya mendorog tubuhnya hingga berbaring di lantai kemudian menduduki perut Eijun. Sang Raja tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, bagus! Sekarang kau terlihat jauh lebih manis!" Kaza Kazuya, tersenyum begitu lebar, lalu meraih sebotol kecap dan melumuri Eijun dengan cairan kental itu. "Ini dia!" Kata Kazuya bangga. "Hidangan penutup super manis ala Miyuki Kazuya!" Ia tergelak puas kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Eijun dengan gemas.

"Coba lihat dirimu, Anak Muda. Terlihat begitu manis dengan selai coklat dan saus keju, juga lapisan kecap di sekujur tubuhmu. Bagaimana kalau ditambah potongan strawberry? Aku yakin kau akan jadi _dessert_ favorit."

Kazuya tertawa geli memandangi raut wajah Eijun yang mengerut lucu, kemudian Sang Raja menghela napas, menyingkir dari perut Eijun untuk berguling tepat ke sebelahnya, bernapas dengan sisa tawa yang hangat. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tubuhku sekotor ini." Kazuya menyeringai geli dan Eijun mendapati dirinya terkesima untuk kesekian kalinya pada pemuda itu. Bahkan meski wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi noda makanan dan berbau seperti semur daging juga pie buah, Kazuya tetap terlihat bersinar dan mempesona. Membuat jantungnya meletup-letup makin tak terkendali, terutama ketika Kazuya menoleh padanya, memasang senyum culas, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya melingkari sekitar leher dan bahu Eijun, merapatkan diri ke tubuhnya. Kazuya memeluknya.

Napas hangat Kazuya berhembus di telinganya ketika ia berbisik. "_There's no much can make me happy anymore. But you do."_

**~oo0oo~**

Kazuya tahu tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Aurum masuk terlalu jauh dalam kehidupannya. Tapi itu tak bisa dicegah. Tangan Kanan Raja berkali-kali menghadap dan memperingatkannya, berkata sebaiknya ia bertindak bijak dan menjaga jarak dari pemuda asing yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui pasti asal usulnya. Tapi peringatan tersebut hanya terasa seperti angin lalu, berkali-kali Kazuya berpikir mendalam dan bertekad bahwa ia memang sebaiknya mulai menerapkan batas bagi Aurum, namun pagi berikutnya, ketika ia mendapati wajah manis pemuda itu serta senyumnya yang secerah matahari, tekad Kazuya kembali meleleh dan mencair, dan ia lagi-lagi dengan tangan terbuka membiarkan Aurum memasuki dunianya.

Mungkin karena selama ini ia tak pernah mempunyai seorang teman, rasanya jadi sangat menyenangkan ketika Aurum bersamanya. Mendapati seseorang terus ada di dekatnya, mengajaknya bermain, melakukan ini dan itu, bertindak konyol, bahkan juga melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini tak pernah ia bayangkan, rasanya Kazuya seolah tertarik ke dalam dunia yang lain. Dunia penuh warna dan kebebasan di mana ia berhak menentukan apapun atas dirinya sendiri, tak ada gelar kehormatan, tak ada aturan-aturan yang harus dipatuhi, hanya ada dirinya dan apa-apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya untuk mencapai suatu kegembiraan sejati.

Dan sebenarnya, ini bukan hal yang terlalu buruk. Selama Kazuya masih menjaga sikap di depan orang-orang luar Kerajaan, menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik dan tidak menimbulkan kekacauan tingkat berat yang membuat kerajaan harus merugi. Bahkan pengawal pribadinya justru mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kazuya kelihatan lebih ceria dan itu hal yang baik. Para pelayan juga tak pernah memprotesnya meski Kazuya dan Aurum berkali-kali membuat ruang makan berantakan, membuat baju-baju mereka penuh noda dan bercak minyak, sebaliknya para pelayan justru tampak haru tiap kali melihat Kazuya bermain atau berlarian dengan Aurum. Mungkin mereka terbiasa melihat Kazuya yang kaku dan membosankan dan beranggapan bahwa Kazuya yang seperti sekarang terasa lebih baik.

Kazuya belum tahu pasti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya, tapi tiap kali bersama Aurum ia merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakannya bersama orang lain. Dan semakin lama ia memandang wajah pemuda itu, semakin ia merasakan firasat aneh bahwa sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu, namun ia tak tahu di mana serta kapan persisnya pernah berjumpa dengan Aurum sebelum menemukannya di pantai. Selain itu, Kazuya merasa bahwa Aurum punya berjuta-juta macam cara untuk membuat hari-harinya lebih menarik dan jauh dari kata membosankan. Seperti yang saat ini terjadi.

"Kenapa kau mau naik ke menara lonceng?" Kazuya mengernyitkan alisnya, berjalan menapaki anak tangga dengan Aurum tepat di sebelahnya, melempar cengiran lugu sebagai jawaban.

Kazuya menggaruk lehernya dengan satu jari, mendesah kecil dan menoleh ke balik punggungnya singkat hanya untuk memastikan sudah seberapa jauh mereka naik sekarang. "Serius," Kata Kazuya lagi, menetap tepat ke wajah Aurum yang kali ini bahkan terlihat lebih ceria. "Tak ada apapun di sana selain logam berbobot ratusan kilo yang menggantung di langit-langit."

Aurum memainkan bibirnya seolah berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia mendelikkan bahu dan kembali memasang senyum lugu, lalu mulai berlari menaiki undakan tangga. Tampaknya sama sekali menghiraukan peringatan Kazuya, hal yang demikian itu membuat Kazuya hanya sangggup membuang napas berat, kemudian ikut berlari mengikuti dari belakang.

Begitu tiba, hembusan angin kencag langsung menyambut keduanya. Kazuya berdecak kecil, ia baru sadar ini sudah nyaris memasuki musim dingin, suhu udara mulai bertambah rendah dan dingin, terutama jika mereka berada di sebuah menara setinggi puluhan meter dari permukaan tanah. Namun demikian, Aurum tampaknya senang-senang saja, pemuda itu justru berjalan menuju tembok pembatas setinggi pinggang yang menghadap langsung ke arah laut, Kazuya memutuskan untuk berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa persisnya yang kau cari?"

Aurum memandangnya sebentar, kemudian jarinya menunjuk ke arah lautan, memaksa Kazuya ikut mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Dan Kazuya hanya mampu terkesima dengan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini. Ratusan meter di sana, pemandangan laut senja memanjakan matanya. Sisa-sisa sinar matahari membuat semburat jingga dan keemasan yang dipantulkan begitu cantik oleh permukaan air laut. Bayangan matahari membentuk lingkaran sempurna di atas permukaan air, membuatnya terlihat seolah-olah matahari mempunyai kembaran identik. Kazuya mungkin sudah jutaan kali melihat matahari terbenam dari pantai favoritnya, tapi dari atas sini pemandangannya benar-benar lain, terasa jauh lebih jelas dan lebih indah.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berudua hanya berdiri di sana, tak ada percekapan, maupun saling meledek, hanya berdiri bersebelahan dengan mata sama-sama mengagumi matahari terbenam hingga menghilang di balik garis laut dan suasana mulai bertambah gelap. Kemudian, Aurum beranjak ke sisi yang lain, kali ini ia berdiri tepat di dekat tembok pembatas yang mengarah langusng ke wilayah kota. Kazuya menoleh padanya, kemudian Aurum menarik lengan bajunya, memaksa Kazuya mengikuti. Pemandangan yang mereka dapat dari spot ini adalah wilayah kota dan pemukiman Seido yang awalnya tampak gelap, kemudian dalam hitungan detik lampu-lampu mulai menyala perlahan, membuatnya terlihat seolah bintang-bintang bermunculan dari bawah, dan dalam hitungan menit kota di bawah mereka telah tampak seperti kumpulan bintang jauh.

Kazuya mendengus, tersenyum geli dan menundukkan kepala. Sejak kecil ia tinggal di kastil ini, namun baru kali ini ia tahu bahwa menara lonceng punya pemandangan yang indah, ia menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya, melempar senyum miring. "_Well_, terima kasih?"

Aurum nyengir lebar, menepuk dada dengan bangga.

"Kau mau dengar sebuah cerita?" Tanya Kazuya. Ia juga masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang membuatnya bicara dan bercerita lebih banyak dengan pemuda itu.

Aurum mengangguk semangat, memasang perhatian penuh padanya. Kazuya hanya mendengus, tersenyum samar sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam, lantas mulai bercerita. "Saat usiaku delapan tahun, ayahku pernah memberiku hadiah." Ia mengenang. "Seekor elang."

Mulut Aurum terbuka seolah mengucapkan kata _wow_ tanpa suara, Kazuya mengulas senyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Elang liar yang galak. Bahkan meskipun kakinya diikat ke rantai, elang itu tetap berhasil membuatku terluka. Aku tidak menyukai elang itu dan dia juga tidak menyukaiku. Selama beminggu-minggu tanganku selalu berdarah akibat paruh dan cakar tajamnya. Aku ingin menyerah, tapi ayahku bersikeras bahwa aku harus mampu menaklukkannya. Dia mengatakan jika aku berhasil menaklukan seekor _predator_, maka aku akan mendapat pelajaran penting yang harus dimiliki seorang raja." Kazuya mengambil napas, membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku seharusnya membuatnya patuh, tapi aku tak melakukannya . Sebaliknya aku menyentuh dan membelai sayapnya hingga dia mempercayaiku. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan burung itu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke matanya, ku salurkan semua tekad dan keberanianku, ku coba katakan bahwa aku tak ingin melukainya. Lalu aku mulai memberinya makan dengan tanganku sendiri, butuh beberapa hari, tapi akhirnya dia mau makan tanpa membuat tanganku terluka." Jeda, Kazuya tersenyum samar, mengalihkan pandangan menatap kerlip-kerlip kota Seido di malam hari. "Aku menjinakkannya."

Aurum memandanginya dengan wajah terkagum-kagum. Biji mata emasnya bersinar dalam kegelapan. "Kemudian aku melepas rantai di kakinya. Aku membawanya ke ayahku, berharap semoga ia bangga padaku dan memberiku pujian. Tapi ayahku sama sekali tidak terlihat senang. Ayahku berkata , _Aku menyuruhmu membuatnya patuh, tapi kau malah mengajarinya menyanyangimu. Kau bukan menjinakkannnya. Kau merusaknya_."

Ekspresi di wajah Kazuya saat ini pastilah getir, karena dalam sekejap Aurum kehilangan semua warna di wajahnya. Kazuya tersenyum dengan enggan. "Kemudian ayahku mengambil elang itu dariku dan mematahkan lehernya."

Wajah Aurum berubah pasi, tangannya naik menutupi mulut sementara matanya membeliak menatap Kazuya seolah tak memercayai kata-katanya. Kazuya menyeringai. "Aku menangis sepanjang malam, dan aku tidak pernah menangis lagi semenjak itu."

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Aurum membuat Kazuya tertawa. "Kau barangkali berpikir bahwa ayahku sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Tapi keesokan harinya aku mulai berpikir bahwa ayahku tidaklah salah."

Dari raut wajahnya, Kazuya jelas bisa mengerti bahwa Aurum sangat ingin memprotes, tapi Kazuya hanya menggeleng samar, melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tenang. "Ayahku berusaha membuatku lebih kuat. Tidak mudah rapuh. Samar-samar dia mungkin mengajariku bahwa kasih sayang dan cinta hanya akan membuatku hancur dan terluka, karena itu aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kazuya berkata lugas, menetap lekat-lekat ke mata Aurum. Ia merasa pemuda itu tampak kecewa dengan kesimpulan akhirnya, namun sekalipun Arum ingin mendebatnya, ia tak akan mampu.

Cahaya bulan keperakan mulai menembus masuk, membuat wajah Aurum terlihat kontras. _Chiaroscuro_, pikir Kazuya. Itu adalah seni bayangan dan cahaya. Namun rupanya bayangan gelap dan pucatnya cahaya bulan tak mampu menandingi kemilau di sepasang mata emasnya. Tanpa sadar Kazuya tersenyum, tangannya bergerak dan berhenti tepat di sisi wajah Aurum. Ibu jari meraba tulang pipi pemuda itu. Sesaat Aurum tampak kaget dan melonjak kecil, tapi Kazuya lekat menatap matanya dan terus memberi usapan hati-hati di kulit wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

"Sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa matamu sangat indah?" Kazuya bertanya, suaranya terdengar sepelan bisikan namun dalam nada begitu dalam. Aurum terdiam dan hanya memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kazuya maju selangkah, membuat posisinya kian dekat dengan Aurum. Mataya mengamati setiap detail garis yang terbentuk di wajah pemuda itu, namun ia tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pesona sepasang mata jernihnya.

"Setiap kali memandangmu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau mempunyai mata paling indah dari semua orang yang pernah ku temui."

Kazuya merasakan wajah Aurum bertambah hangat di kulitnya. Membuat telapak tangannya membingkai kian erat wajah pemuda itu untuk menghangatkan jari-jarinyanyang membeku. Kazuya pasti tanpa sadar maju beberapa pijakan lagi karena saat ia berkedip dan beralih sejenak dari mata Aurum, ia bisa melihat setitik tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinyaꟷamat kecilꟷmustahil dilihat bila ia tak berada dalam jarak yang… sangat dekat.

Mata Kazuya turun lagi, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menjilat bibirnya ketika matanya tertuju pada bibir Aurum yang terkatup rapat. Mengkilap di bawah bayang-bayang cahaya bulan. _Aku ingin menciumnya_, pikir Kazuya. Ia menahan napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, ia kembali ke sepasang netra emas Aurum dan berkata. "Diam. Jangan bergerak."

Kazuya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdentum ribut dalam rongga dadanya selagi ia mulai merasakan hembusan napas Aurum menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Satu sentimeter sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, suara kepakan sayap burung datang. Membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget dan lantas menjauh secara otomatis. Mereka mendongak ke atas, melihat beberapa burung gereja terbang berputar sebelum kemudian kembali ke sangkarnya yang terletak di sudut langit-langit.

Kazuya menghela napas panjang, ia berbalik untuk menatap Aurum. Dalam kegelapan, sulit memastikan ekspresi apa yang terlukis di wajah Aurum saat ini. Maka Kazuya hanya tersenyum tipis, mendelikkan dagu ke arah tangga. "Sebaiknya kita turun sekarang."

**~oo0oo~**

_Hampir_. Eijun tidak menyangka bahwa sebuah kata _hampir _ bisa begitu menyiksanya dan membuatnya depresi. Tadi Kazuya hampir menciumnya. Hampir saja ia memenuhi kisah indahnya bersama Kazuya. Hampir, hampir, hampir, semuanya hampir berujung indah seandainya tidak ada sekelompok burung gereja yang datang mengintrupsi mereka. Eijun menggerang kecil, mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Ursula memang tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut seberapa jauh limit waktunya untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Kazuya. Tapi ia mulai punya firasat menggelisahkan bahwa ia tak boleh berlama-lama. Sejak awal Eijun sudah diingatkan bahwa tinggal di daratan akan membuat jiwanya serapuh kaca. Dan sejak hari pertamanya menjadi manusia sampai detik ini, ia bisa merasakan daya hidupnya perlahan-lahan mulai menyusut dan akan habis seiring berjalannya waktu. Waktunya tidak banyak.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Eijun bangkit dari ranjang. Kaki telanjangnya kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia menyibak tirai lembut yang menutupi kaca besar dengan perlahan, lalu memandang jauh ke luar jendelaꟷke arah lautan tempatnya berasal, _rumahnya_.

Adalah dusta bila Eijun mengaku tak merindukan rumah lamanya. Istana Triton yang berdiri mewah serta berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari istana Seido. Bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak merindukan kehidupannya sebagai seorang pangeran yang begitu dicintai dan dipuja oleh rakyatnya. Ia merindukan kehidupannya sebagai Pangeran Eijun, putra bungsu Raja Triton yang bersuara paling merdu. Ia merindukan kehidupannya sebagai pura kesayangan sang ayah juga adik yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari kakak-kakaknya. Ia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya dengan teramat sangat, gurunya dan semua rakyatnya yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum atau memuji suara indahnya, suara yang sudah tak lagi ia miliki.

Eijun rindu mengendalikan arus air, menyelam ke kedalaman lautan, juga bernapas dengan bebas di bawah air. Ia rindu pemandangan menakjubkan istana bawah laut dan panorama laut dalam yang tak pernah terjamah manusia. Ia merindukan kekuatannya untuk bisa berenang cepat ataupun mebuat tornado. Semenjak berubah menjadi manusia, kekuatannya praktis dilucuti dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Satu-satunya yang masih memberinya keyakinan bahwa ia adalah Pangeran Raja Triton dan keturunan Poseidon hanyalah kemampunannya untuk memahami bahasa kuda, tapi itupun tak terlalu membuatnya merasa istimewa.

Selama ini, Eijun semata-mata mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan dunia yang ia tinggalkan di bawah laut. Eijun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kesedihan di hati ayahnya ketika menyadari bahwa putra bungsunya memilih untuk melanggar perintahnya. Eijun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan hanya fokus untuk membuat Kazuya bahagia sehingga pemuda itu bisa mencintainya. Tapi malam ini, ketika ia memandang ke arah lautan, semua itu menyeruak liar dan menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ia dirundung rasa bersalah dan kesedihan mendalam begitu melihat lautan yang sepi. Kerinduannya menjelma menjadi keping-keping kegetiran yang membuatnya hanya bisa mengigit bibir dan menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

Malam itu, Eijun memimpikan hal-hal aneh. Ia sedang berenang di sekitar istana ayahnya, wujudnya adalah manusia, namun ia bisa menyelam sejauh itu juga bernapas di dalam air. Eijun mencoba untuk menyapa semua orang yang dijumpainya namun tak satupun dari mereka menanggapinya. Ia melihat ayahnya diselubungi kemarahan, menatap lekat ke arah Yuu yang menunduk tak berdaya. Triton mengangkat trisula dan badai berputar ganas di sekelilingnya. Eijun berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Yuu untuk menyingkir, tapi kakaknya semata-mata hanya berlutut dan tak bergerak. Lantas Triton melucuti semua kekuatan Yuu. Kemudian Eijun kembali ke goa tempat Ursula tinggal, penyihir itu berbisik ke telinganya, _Kau mencintainya, Pangeran__. Kau mencintai Miyuki Kazuya._ Mimpinya kembali berubah, ia berhadapan dengan Seppta, gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata diliputi duka dan suaranya datang dalam bentuk bisikan memilukan, _Jangan cintai siapapun_, _Pangeran_.

Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun Eijun mendapati sekujur tubuhnya banjir keringat. Mengapa ia harus memimikan Seppta? Mengapa memori masa lalu itu tiba-tiba muncul di mimpinya? Eijun mengusap keringat dari keningnya dan mencoba mengatur napas. Ia ingat tak lama setelah pembicaraannya dengan Seppta kala itu, Seppta menghilang tiba-tiba kemudian ditemukan dalam kadaan tak bernyawa. Di kali kedua, Triton memilih untuk tidak menghidupkannya kembali. Ayahnya hanya berkata, _gadis ini telah memilih, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan._

Eijun kemudian membuang napas panjang, ia menyadari berkas-berkas cahaya matahari telah masuk melalui jendela, mendakan bahwa hari telah berganti. Maka ia memutusakan untuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke jendela. Tak lama berselang, matanya membelalak lebar. Tepat di garis pantai ia melihat beberapa prajurit berkumpul, juga Kazuya berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah. Lebih dari itu, ia melihat pemandangan lain yang membuatnya berlari secepat mungkin ke pantai tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ia masih mengenakan baju tidur ataupun rambutnya yang kusut dan belum dirapihkan.

Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan napasnya yang tesengal, juga menulikan pendengarannya dari beberapa pelayan yang terkesiap dan menasehatinya untuk tidak berlari menuruni tangga karena akan sangat berbahaya apabila ia sampai terpeleset dan jatuh. Peduli setan, yang saat ini ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara agar ia sampai secepat mungkin ke pantai.

Eijun bahkan menerobos di antara barisan para prajurut, ia maju sedekat mungkin dengan garis pantai, juga mengabaikan panggilan Kazuya. Eijun bediri terpaku. Matanya nyalang memandangi apa yang kini berada tepat selangkah di bawah kakinya.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau pakai baju setipis itu keluar?" Kazuya berseru kepadanya, kemudian mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi Eijun tak punya minat untuk sekedar melirik.

Lebih dari seribu ikan dari berbagai jenis juga warna dan corak yang berbeda-beda kini terkapar sekarat di bawahnya. Melompat-lompat di pasir putih seolah berusaha keras untuk berjuang hidup dan mendapatkan air. Napas Eijun menjadi sesak, ada beban berat menghimpit dadanya menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"Ini aneh, kan?" Ia bisa mendengar suara Kazuya berkata. "Para prajurit bilang tak ada badai ataupun ombak besar semalam, tapi pagi ini tiba-tiba banyak sekali ikan terkapar di pantai."

Eijun bernapas dengan berat, ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

"Terlebih lagi… kenapa mereka membentuk pola seperti ini?"

Ini bukan hanya sekadar pola. Ikan-ikan itu membentuk sebuah formasi khusus. Sebuah segitiga besar dengan ujung mengarah tepat ke lautan sementara alasnya mendatar di pantai. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melihat mereka dilatih, sehingga tahu dengan pasti maksud dari formasi itu. _Triangulum Raditus_, sebuah formasi yang berarti langkah mundur, kembali, atau… _pulang_.

Tenggorokan Eijun tercekat. Formasi itu adalah sebuah pesan untuknya. Kiriman langsung dari istana bawah laut untuk memanggilnya kembali. Ayahnya telah mengirimi pesan yang begitu memillukan dengan mengirim seribu ikan untuknya. Eijun tahu betapa sang ayah sangat amat menjaga kerahasiaan eksistensi kaum mereka dari para manusia, maka apabila sang ayah sampai nekat mengirim pesan yang dapat dipandang sebagai suatu kejanggalan besar bagi manusia seperti sekarang, hanya ada satu kemungkinan—Raja Triton benar-benar putus asa.

Eijun merasa bahunya melemas, pakaiannya terasa seberat lelehan timah panas. Ia pasti sudah tersungkur di pasir seandainya tangan Kazuya tidak sigap menangkap lengannya dan menahannya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

Kali ini, bahkan nada khawatir dalam suara Kazuya, atau cara bagaimana manusia itu menatapnya dengan cemas dan penuh perhatian tak mampu menghapuskan derita di hatinya.

**~oo0oo~**

"MENIKAH?"

Dua belas kali mendengarnya, Kazuya tetap merasa sulit untuk percaya. Matanya menatap bergantian satu demi satu para Penasehat Agung kerajaan yang duduk mengelilingi meja bersamanya. Tangan Kanan Raja yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya hanya memberi anggukan lugas ketika Kazuya menoleh. Kazuya membuang napas berat, ia ingin merengek, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mahkota emas yang bertengger di kepalanya entah mengapa menjadi sejuta kali lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian membicarakan masalah ini denganku?"

Nada dingin dan muak dalam suaranya membuat seisi ruangan membeku dan menundukkan kepala, tak berani menjawab. Mata Kazuya memindai satu persatu wajah di sekelilingnya, berharap ia menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan, namun bermenit-menit berlalu semua orang tetap bergeming. Akhirnya pria si sebelahnya berdeham kecil, "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi sebenarnya masalah ini sudah dibicarakan sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum anda mencapai usia tujuh belas. Mendiang Raja sebelumnya telah melakukan perundingan besar untuk memilih dan menetapkan permaisuri yang akan mendampingi Anda."

"Apakah aku punya hak untuk menolak?" Kegetiran dalam suara Kazuya pastilah lebih pekat dari yang ia rencanakan, karena sekali lagi suasana dalam ruangan kembali hening dan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Tidaklah bijak bagi seorang raja untuk melanggar sebuah perjanjian, Yang Mulia." Tangan Kanan Sang Raja berkata dengan hati-hati. "Kerajaan Seido telah menjalin kerjasama yang baik dengan mereka selama bergenerasi-generasi. Bahkan mendiang ayah Anda sendiri bersahabat baik dengan Rajanya. Putri dari Kerajaan itu adalah calon terbaik yang bisa Anda dapatkan di seluruh dunia, Yang Mulia. Bukan hanya perihal kecantikannya yang tersohor, tapi juga kecerdasannya, budi pekertinya yang luhur, juga silsilah keluarga terpandang yang mengalir dalam darah Sang Putri."

Kazuya menghela napas, semua perkataan yang disampaikan oleh Tangan Kanannya itu memang benar. Ia sudah dapat memprediksi bahwa sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal, ia tidak akan dibiarkan membujang lama-lama. Terlebih saat ia telah diangkat sebagai Raja, Seido akan sangat membutuhkan seorang Ratu. Hanya saja yang ia ia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu gusar saat ini. Sesuatu dalam hatinya seolah ingin memberontak, mengamuk sepuasnya dan mengacak-acak segala hal yang ada. Ia ingin menolak, namun ia tak punya alasan sama sekali. Otaknya membeku dan tak menciptakan satupun hal bagus sebagai alasannya berkilah dari pernikahan ini. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar, _tapi apa? _

Kazuya memutar cincin perak di jarinya. Menatap lekat lambang kerajaan Seido yang terukir di cincin itu. _Inilah tanggung jawab_, pikir Kazuya. Inilah kewajiban dan salah satu garis aturan yang mesti ia ikuti untuk memenuhi takdirnya sebagai raja. Tak ada celah baginya mengelak. Ia tak punya hak untuk menolak. Maka ia menghembuskan napas panjang, menegapkan bahunya, memandang sekeliling dan berkata dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Baik, kalau begitu kirim pesan secepatnya kepada mereka. Beri tahu mereka pernikahan akan segera digelar. Siapkan pesta terbaik yang pernah ada. Panggil juru masak terbaik dari segala penjuru. Siapkan kain dan sutra berkualitas paling bagus. Siapkan hiburan yang paling spektakuler. Musik, penari, penyair, apapun. Petik bunga-bunga berkulaitas paling baik dan hias seluruh istana hingga setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya lupa caranya berkedip. Mari kita sambut Permaisuriku dengan kemegahan yang membuatnya menangis bahagia."

**~oo0oo~**

Eijun mencoba untuk bernapas. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Seluruh oksigen yang ada di bumi tak cukup untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Ia merasa seolah-olah sebuah jangkar besi dilabuhkan tepat di rongga dadanya. Memberatkan tiap tarikan napasnya. Ia merasakan sekumpulan rotan membelit lehernya, mencekiknya dengan begitu kuat, menyumbat segala akses oksigen untuk sampai ke paru-parunya. Daya hidupnya menipis. Sementara air mata memberontak di balik kelopak matanya.

_Kazuya akan segera menikahi orang lain. _

Seratus anak panah beracun menembus jantungnya dalam hitungan detik. Ia ingin menangis, menjerit, meraung-raung mencakari dadanya yang terbakar, tapi ia berhasil mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras, mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan luka sobek dan beberapa tetes darah. Ia berhasil menyeret langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih, berpegang pada apa saja yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian menjauh dari sana. Menjauh dari ruangan dimana Kazuya tengah merencanakan pesta pernikahannya.

_Semakin banyak kau mencintai seseorang, semakin lemah dirimu. Jangan pernah cintai siapapun, Pangeran. _

Inikah maksud dari perkataan Seppta waktu itu? Inikah harga yang harus ia bayar karena berani melanggar perintah ayahnya? Tangannya mengepal, dan meremas kuat tepat di depan jantungnya yang berdegup tipis selagi ia menyerat kakinya berlari tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

**~oo0oo~**

"Naiklah," Kazuya berkata bersama gerak dagu mengarah ke ranjang. "Kau harus istirahat." Ia menambahkan, matanya mencoba menangkap ekspresi di wajah Aurum sebaik mungkin, tapi tak banyak yang berhasil ia lihat.

Aurum menunduk muram, wajahnya masih basah setelah Kazuya menyuruhnya mencuci muka, beberapa tetes air jatuh dari dagunya. Rambut bagian depannya menjuntai ke bawah, jatuh menutupi matanya. Air membuat helaian rambut coklat gelapnya meruncing tajam seperti sayap basah. Tubuhnya tetap bergeming, berdiri tanpa bergerak seperti patung. Seolah ia sama sekali tak mendengar kalimat Kazuya sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau menatapku?" Kazuya merasakan suaranya mengabur tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ia nyaris terdengar seperti memohon, yang seharusnya itu mustahil dilakukan seorang raja.

Lama, pemuda di hadapnnya hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi sama sekali, sampai kemudian dengan sangat perlahan kepalanya mulai terangkat, mendongak tipis untuk menatap Kazuya. Dan Kazuya merasakan napasnya berubah berat ketika menangkap wajah pasi di hadapannya, mata Aurum penuh derita. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dalam bentuk daris mendatar yang pilu.

Kazuya tidak mengerti apa yang mengubah jiwa Aurum dalam sekejap. Belum lama ini, pemuda itu selalu tampak secerah matahari. Senyum nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, matanya selalu bersinar seakan-akan ia punya lebih dari dua nyawa. Tapi kali ini, semua sinar itu menghilang. Dan Aurum terlihat tak lebih dari sebuah boneka berwajah manis dengan jiwa yang dingin dan kosong.

Kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuangnya perlahan. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu seorang prajurit istana membawa pemuda itu padanya. Menurut laporan, prajurit itu menemukan Aurum ratusan meter jauhnya dari gerbang istana. Entah bagaimana ia bisa lolos tanpa pengawasan dan berjalan ke luar sendirian, yang jelas saat dibawa ke hadapannya Aurum sudah tampak menyedihkan.

"Ayo, naiklah." Kazuya meletakkan tangannya di balik punggung Aurum, mendorong pemuda itu menuju tempat tidurnya. Bagusnya pemuda itu menurut, ia merangkak naik dan berbaring menyamping terlalu dalam hingga terkesan seolah merusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tumpukan bantal.

Kazuya berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang. "Apa itu artinya aku harus jadi pengasuhmu? Haruskah aku menyelimutimu, meyanyikan lagu tidur atau membacakan sebuah cerita untukmu?" Ia mencoba terdengar sarkas untuk mencairkan suasana, namun Aurum tetap saja muram. Maka Kazuya bergerak, tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi Aurum sampai ke lehernya. Kemudian ia sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hari ini melelahkan, bukan?" Kazuya mulai bicara. "Pagi hari diawali dengan kejadian super aneh di pinggir pantai. Ikan-ikan yang terdampar tanpa sebab yang pasti. Lalu… kau mungkin belum mengetahui hal ini," Kazuya membuang napas pendek, meneguhkan hatinya. "Aku akan segera menikah. Itu keputusan bulat. Ultimatum yang tidak bisa aku hindari." Kazuya menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah Aurum semakin melesak ke dalam bantal, membuatnya kesulitan melihat ekspresinya. "Kemudian kau tiba-tiba melarikan diri. Atau setidaknya ku asumsikan begitu. Ku tebak, kau tidak akan mau menjelaskan alasan kau pergi, ya?"

Kalaupun Aurum hendak menjawab, atau setidaknya memberi isyarat seperti gelengan kepala atau anggukan, Kazuya tidak melihat tanda-tanda pemuda itu bersedia melakukannya. Ia tetap diam, tak merespon dan membiarkan seorang raja bermonolog seperti lelaki menyedihkan.

"Yeah, tampakanya aku benar-benar harus jadi pengasuhmu malam ini. Pejamkan matamu, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai kau benar-benar pulas."

Kazuya memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan jemarinya dan bermain di helaian rambut gelap Aurum. Memilinnya dengan gerak halus, anehnya ini terasa cukup menyenangkan. Aurum tak menampilkan tindakan protes atau sejenisnya yang membuat Kazuya merasa lega.

"Haruskah aku mulai bercerita?" Tanya Kazuya dengan nada main-main. Ia masih belum bisa memutuskan seperti apa harus bersikap di hadapan pemuda energik yang mendadak jadi serba suram begini. Diluar dugaan, kepala Aurum ternyata bergerak, mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal kemudian menatap tepat ke wajah Kazuya dengan emosi yang tidak terlalu bagus, sebuah bentuk protes atau keluhan? Namun Kazuya beranggapan itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihat ekspresinya yang penuh derita.

"Apa?" Kata Kazuya, satu alisnya menukik tinggi. "Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"

Sekarang Aurum bahkan menatapnya dengan mata menyipit sinis. Begitu sinis hingga terkesan seolah-olah ia ingin menusuk Kazuya dengan tatapan matanya. Dahi Kazuya berkerut dalam. "Oke. Kau sekarang marah padaku. Padahal aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku." Ia mendengus kasar, mencoba untuk tidak tersinggung ketika Aurum tetap tidak melunturkan tatapan permusuhan padanya.

"Hey, aku hanya berniat baik!" Protes Kazuya tak tahan. "Lagi pula bukankah kau selalu mendengar—_Oh_." Kazuya tersadar detik itu, ia mengatupkan kembali bibirnya dan memandangi Aurum dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau beranggapan cerita-ceritaku _selalu payah_, ya?"

Aurum membuang napas kasar, mendelik ke arah Kazuya seolah mengatakan, _Masih perlu bertanya?_

Yang demikian itu justru membuat Kazuya terkekeh geli, telapak tangannya bergerak mengacak gemas rambut coklat gelap Aurum, mengabaikan gerakan protes pemuda itu yang tampak tak suka Kazuya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal.

Kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuangnya perlahan. Entah mengapa ia merasakan setitik kelegaan di hatinya ketika Aurum mulai bertingkah seperti biasa. "Kau tenang saja, kali ini ceritaku akan berbeda dengan cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Aku berani jamin." Janji Kazuya, menyempatkan diri untuk melempar sebongkah senyum bersahabat pada pemuda yang berbaring di dekatnya.

Aurum menatapnya dengan tatapan serius dan penuh pertimbangan, sementara Kazuya tak gentar berusaha menyalurkan bentuk keyakinan dan kepercayaan bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda atau mencoba berbohong. Berberapa waktu mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan mencoba untuk menguji kesungguhan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Aurum menghela napas, pemuda itu mengangguk kecil pada Kazuya tanda persetujuan. Kazuya tersenyum simpul, membuat dirinya duduk dengan nyaman di sisi ranjang, sedangkan Aurum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke atas, tidak terbenam dalam tumpukan bantal seperti sebelumnya.

"Baiklah," Kazuya menarik napas. "Kisah ini dimulai dengan sebuah badai ganas."

Ada sorot yang menajam di sepasang netra emas Aurum ketika mendengar kata badai. Maka Kazuya cepat-cepat menggeleng dan kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tidak, tidak, kau tenang saja. Poin penting yang ingin kuceritakan bukan tentang badainya. Sungguh." Kazuya mencoba meyakinkan, namun sorot di mata Aurum tak banyak berubah. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita agar membuat pemuda itu yakin padanya.

"Beberapa waktu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku merayakan ulang tahun ketujuh belasku di atas sebuah kapal megah pemberian ayahku. Percayalah, itu sebuah kapal super mewah yang membuat siapapun terpana mengagumi keindahannya. Aku masih ingat betapa mengkilap setiap sisi kayunya. Seolah para pekerja mengamplasnya berulang-ulang dengan segenap keteguhan hati mereka."

Kazuya mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas panjang, mencoba terdengar lebih rileks dan menatap Aurum sehangat yang mampu ia berikan sebagai seorang raja kepada sahabatnya. "Itu malam yang luar biasa. Pesta ulang tahun paling menakjubkan bagi seorang pangeran. Tapi… beberapa hal buruk terjadi tak lama kemudian."

Garis-garis di seputar mulut Kazuya membentuk simpul senyum yang kaku. Ia sudah lama tak mengingat-ingat peristiwa malam itu dan kali ini menceritakannya kembali pada Aurm ternyata membuatnya sadar bahwa hatinya belum sepenuhnya siap. Namun demikian, Kazuya mencoba membawa ceritanya tak terlalu gelap.

"Singkat cerita, kapalku diterjang sebuah badai ganas yang datang tiba-tiba." Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang _Black-Wildlings_ dan bagaimana ayahnya meregang nyawa persis di hadapannya. "Ajaibnya aku berhasil selamat." Kazuya berupaya terdengar ceria, melempar senyum inosen kepada Aurum yang masih memandanginya dengan sorot yang tak dapat Kazuya terjemahkan.

"_Well_, aku memang terluka." Kata Kazuya lagi. "Di sini." Ia mengangkat bajunya ke atas, lalu menunjukkan kulit pada bagian perutnya di mana sebuah bekas luka melintang dalam garis putih yang samar. Aurum menatap bekas luka itu dengan rahang terkatup rapat. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, Kazuya tak bisa menebak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik ketika tersadar. Saat itu aku tahu-tahu sudah berada di tepi pantai dengan remah-remah tumbuhan membebat lukaku. Tapi, samar-samar aku bisa mengingat seseorang menyelamatkanku."

Wajah Aurum berubah kaku. Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi demikian ketika mendengar ceritanya, tapi ia mengambil inisiatif untuk menggerakkan tangannya dan mengusap hati-hati helaian rambut Aurum untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Sepertinya dia menungguiku, membawa kepalaku ke pangkuannya, lalu membelai wajahku." Kazuya mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mengingat lebih jauh. "Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya, tapi tubuh dan mataku terlalu berat untuk digerakkan, jadi aku hanya bisa berdiam diri. Kemudian… dia mulai bernyanyi."

Kazuya mendesah pelan. Nyanyian itu muncul secepat kilat dalam kepalanya, suara dan lantunan nada-nada merdu itu meracuni otaknya seketika setelah ia selesai bicara.

"Itu adalah suara paling merdu dan paling indah yang pernah ku dengar seumur hidupku. Hanya dengan mendengarkannya saja bisa membuat sakitku perlahan-lahan memudar dan perasaanku menjadi jauh lebih baik. Aku… aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan suara itu dari dalam kepalaku. Aku selalu berharap bisa mendengarnya lagi."

Aurum tiba-tiba duduk dengan begitu cepat seolah ia berusaha melompat. Matanya memandang Kazuya dengan tatapan keras yang tak dapat Kazuya artikan maknanya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengepal dan meremas selimut erat-erat seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung di sana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kazuya heran. "Kau tidak suka ceritaku?" Ia bertanya dengan mata menyipit introgatif. Menurutnya tak ada yang salah dengan ceritanya kali ini, tapi reaksi yang Aurum berikan justru lebih parah dari cerita-cerita sebelumnya.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama Aurum hanya memandanginya tanpa berkedip atau bergerak, dan Kazuya tetap tidak mengerti. Maka yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menggapai sebelah bahu Aurum, mengusapnya perlahan dan berkata. "Rileks, aku belum selesai bercerita. Berbaringlah lagi." katanya, setengah meminta. Aurum masih sempat memandanginya sebelum kemudian mengangguk kecil dan kembali berbaring.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Suara itu terus menghantui pikiranku. Ada sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya tiap kali mengingat suara itu. Perasaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan atau kumengerti dengan pasti." Kazuya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada, menekan tepat ke degup jantungnya. "Sampai sekarangpun, jantungku selalu bertalu-talu tiap kali teringat akan hal itu. Bukan hanya tentang seberapa merdu suaranya. Tapi juga bertapa hangat sentuhannya di kulitku. Betapa aku bisa merasakan kepedulian dan ketulusannya yang begitu mendalam dalam tiap hal yang ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Kazuya mencoba bernapas perlahan. "Sebelum aku menemukanmu pagi itu di pantai, rasanya setiap waktuku hanya dihabiskan untuk merana mengingatnya. Lalu kau datang dan berhasil membuat pikiranku teralihkan. Tapi malam ini, ketika menceritakannya padamu, aku sadar akan satu hal. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar melupakannya."

Kazuya menatap lurus-lurus ke sepasang iris emas Aurum, mencoba mencari bentuk dukungan. "Apakah menurutmu aku sudah gila karena merindukan seseorang yang bahkan tak benar-benar aku kenali?"Ia menghela napas pajang, kemudian mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan wajahnya menengadah menatap langit-langit. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kupikir karena aku berhutang nyawa padanya, maka separuh jiwaku secara otomatis menjadi terikat dengannya. Tapi rasanya bukan hanya itu… rasanya ada _sesuatu_ yang lain." Kazuya mengigit bibirnya, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan perasaannya kembali terombang-ambing dalam desiran halus yang asing. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Kazuya membuka mata dan kembali menoleh pada Aurum, lantas ia menyipit heran begitu mendapati wajah Aurum berseri-seri dengan sebongkah senyum tersungging tanpa cela di bibirnya. Hanya sekejap berlalu, dan Kazuya sudah mendapati pemuda itu kembali seperti semula. Tersenyum secerah dan sehangat sinar matahari juga sepolos dan semanis bayi.

"Kau tersenyum." Kazuya berujar. "Apa kau bermaksud menertawaiku dan menganggapku benar-benar tidak waras karena terobsesi pada seseorang yang tak ku kenal?"

Aurum menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Jadi, kau mendukungku?"

Aurum mengangguk penuh semangat dan memberinya senyuman lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku berharap bisa mengatur ulang pernikahanku hanya demi berkeliling dunia untuk mencari dan menemukannya, lalu membawanya ke istanaku dan memintanya tinggal di sini untuk…" Kazuya mengambil jeda, ia merasakan jantungnya melompat hebat dalam sangkar iganya. Mulutnya terasa begitu kering dan serangan rasa gugup yang tak masuk akal tahu-tahu membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Sang Raja menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan, menguatkan tekad sebelum berkata. "untuk menjadi pendampingku." Kali ini Kazuya yakin ia positif tidak waras. "Akankah kau tetap mendukungku setelah mendengar keinginan tak masuk akal itu?"

Aurum memandanginya dengan mata berbinar senang. Sebelah tangannya bergerak membentuk kepalan lugas lalu meninju dada Kazuya pelan. Sebuah bentuk dukungan dan penyaluran rasa percaya yang sederhana namun penuh kejujuran. Kazuya mendenguskan tawa geli, tanganya kembali bergerak untuk mengacak gemas surai coklat gelap milik Aurum. Sekali ini Aurum tidak memprotes tindakannya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik." Kata Kazuya, tersenyum ringkas. "Kalau begitu, mari kita berharap sesuatu yang ajaib akan terjadi besok." Kazuya merapikan selimut dan menariknya sampai ke bahwah dagu Aurum kemudian membelai kepalanya sekilas bersama senyum tak lepas. "Nah, sekarang tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu buang perlahan-lahan. Pejamkan matamu." Kata Kazuya lagi, Aurum menuruti semua kata-katanya. "Tidurlah." Nada suara Kazuya melembut.

Kazuya tetap duduk di sana sampai ia memastikan bahwa Aurum sudah benar-benar terlelap. Ia memandangi wajah tidur Aurum yang semanis malaikat, memanggil kembali memori akan kali pertama ia membawa Aurum ke istana. Ia ingat bagaimana awalnya begitu banyak menaruh rasa curiga pada pemuda itu. Meminta prajurit istana untuk mengawasi segala tindak tanduk Aurum sepanjang hari. Tapi kemudian segalanya berubah, Aurum berhasil membuat semua rasa curiganya luntur dan berganti menjadi emosi yang lebih positif.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pemuda itu berhasil membuat hari-hari Kazuya lebih menyenangkan, hangat dan juga berwarna. Senyum dan sikap positif yang melekat kuat padanya itu berhasil meluluhkan siapa saja, bahkan para _King's Guard_ yang garang sekalipun. Kazuya selalu penasaran dengan cerita apa yang Aurum miliki. Ia tak bisa lepas dari setitik pengharapan bahwa suatu hari kelak Aurum dapat bercerita padanya. Kazuya ingin mendengar segala hal tentangnya, terutama soal mengapa Aurum selalu beraroma seperti laut meski ia sama sekali tak pernah memakai wewangian jenis apapun di tubuhnya.

Kazuya memandangi deru napas Aurum yang halus. Ia sekarang yakin pemuda itu sudah benar-benar pulas. Barangkali mimpi indah karena bibirnya tersenyum begitu manis. Tanpa sadar Kazuya tersenyum memandanginya. Kazuya mencondongkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati untuk bisa menatap lebih dekat gurat wajah Aurum yang tertidur. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada sekelumit perasaan halus namun begitu tajam menyentak hatinya.

_Ini terjadi lagi_, pikir Kazuya. Selalu, di setiap ia memandang terlalu lama atau terlalu dekat dengan wajah pemuda itu, maka suatu sensasi familiar yang janggal akan naik ke dadanya. Seolah-olah ia pernah bertemu dengan Aurum sebelumnya, sebelum ia menemukan Aurum di pantainya pagi itu. Tapi Kazuya tak bisa mengingat di mana persisnya ia berjumpa dengan Aurum. Memori di kepala dan rasa di hatinya berperang dengan sengit, membuatnya selalu berakhir dengan hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyerah pada ingatannya.

"_Nite._" Bisik Kazuya pada akhirnya. Ia menatap wajah itu sekali lagi, mengusap rambutnya lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Aurum.

**~oo0oo~**

Pagi hari berikutnya, Eijun membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh berlutut di pasir pantai yang basah. Ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Rasa sakit di telapak kakinya berlipat sejuta kali dibanding sebelumnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, meremas butir-butir pasir yang terasa sedingin es. Perasaan di hatinya bergejolak membentuk badai dari beragam emosi negatif yang tak dapat ia kendalikan. Seandainya kekuatannya masih ada, Eijun yakin ia sudah membuat ombak setinggi tsunami sekarang.

"Tuan," Seorang prajurit kerajaan berlutut di sebelahnya, Eijun sama sekali tak melirik. Pria berbaju zirah itu mengulurkan tangan padanya dengan segala hormat. "Biar saya bantu." Ia menawarkan dengan begitu sopan. "Sudah setengah jam Anda seperti ini. Pakaian Anda telah basah, Tuan. Anda bisa jatuh sakit."

_Persetan!_ Eijun mengutuk dalam hati. Ia menatap prajurit itu dengan tatapan sekeras besi dan sepahit racun. Membuat pria itu berjengit kaget dan mundur satu langkah. Tapi Eijun tidak mau peduli. Bagimana mungkin ia bisa peduli kepada seorang prajurit manusia sementara di hadapannya tersaji pemandangan sememilukan ini?

Tiga ribu ikan terdampar di sepanjang garis pantai. Bahkan kali ini ras sebangsa hiu putih, lumba-lumba dan anak paus juga ada. Mereka terkapar tak berdaya, sekarat melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai lautan. Namun tiap kali deru ombak datang, mereka terdorong kembali ke pasir. Seolah-olah laut telah didesain untuk menolak mereka semua. Membuat mereka terus terdampar ke pantai dan membentuk pola yang sama berulang-ulang. Formasi yang sama dengan pagi kemarin.

Bagaimana bisa Eijun diberi ketegaran melihat semua hal ini? Tiga ribu rakyatnya sekarat tepat di hadapannya hanya demi mengiriminya pesan untuk pulang dan kembali ke laut. Tapi ia bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merasakan amarah dan kepedihan mengoyak-ngoyak hatinya.

.

"Lagi?" Kazuya mengernyitkan dahi memandang kejadian tak biasa di hadapannya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Seorang pengawal menjawab. Membungkuk sopan padanya kemudian melirik dengan prihatin ke arah ribuan ikan sekarat itu.

Kazuya menghela napas, ia mendelik sekilas ke arah Aurum yang jatuh berlutut di atas pasir. Pakaiannya telah basah juga ditempeli banyak pasir namun tampaknya ia sama sekali tak peduli, ia bahkan tidak menoleh barang sedikitpun setelah mendengar suara Kazuya. Tidak yakin bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk Aurum, Kazuya memilih mengabaikannya saja. Berpikir mungkin Aurum butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Lagi pula sampai kapanpun Kazuya tidak akan pernah berhasil memahami bentuk simpati maha tinggi yang Aurum punya untuk para makhluk laut. Baginya itu sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"Pagi ini justru jauh lebih banyak dari kemarin." Kazuya menoleh kepada pengawalnya, nada sang pengawal berubah prihatin ketika berkata. "Ikan-ikan itu tampak sangat tersiksa karena tak bisa kembali ke laut. Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Yang Mulia? Haruskah kami membantu mereka semua mencapai laut untuk membebaskan mereka dari penderitaan?"

Kazuya mengeluarkan suara dengusan kecil seolah-olah berpikir bahwa kalimat itu begitu konyol. "Kau bercanda?" Katanya. "Ini semua daging segar. Bahkan kita tak perlu membuang tenaga untuk berlayar dan memancing. Tangkap semuanya, berikan ke dapur istana. Ini akan jadi hidangan yang bagus di hari pernikahanku besok."

**~oo0oo~**

Rombongan mempelai wanita tiba saat hari menjelang sore. Sebuah kapal besar, serta puluhan kapal kecil berlabuh dan disambut hangat oleh seluruh rakyat Seido. Kereta-kereta kuda bersepuh emas dengan roda-roda kayu yang diplitur mengilap membawa anggota keluarga kerajaan dengan begitu anggun menapaki sepanjang jalan. Rakyat bertepuk tangan, bersuka cita menyambut dengan begitu hangat kedatangan kerajaan negeri sebrang tersebut. Mereka telah mendengar berita bahagia soal pernikahan Kazuya dengan Sang Tuan Putri yang amat terkenal kecantikan dan kebaikan akhlaknya. Tentu, rakyat menyambut baik calon Ratu mereka.

Selepas kejadian memilukan tadi pagi, Eijun berlari cepat ke tebing batu yang mengahadap ke laut. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, matanya terasa baru disiram sejuta liter air garam, namun tak ada satu tetespun air mata yang keluar. Seolah bukan hanya harapannya yang telah sirna, tapi air mata juga telah meninggalkannya. Di sana Eijun membuka mulut. Lalu mencoba menjerit. Ia menjerit sekuat tenaga, selantang mungkin yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi tidak banyak suara yang dapat keluar. Hanya ada lolongan berat, rendah, dan penuh penderitaan. Ia kembali mencoba, menjerit dan menahannya selama mungkin. Jeritan demi jeritan dari kedalaman perutnya, dari kedalaman hatinya. Ia keluarkan lolongan yang mendekati tawa, dihiasi frustasi. Ia terus mencoba, menjerit dan menjerit hingga kehabisan napas dan tenggorakannya seperti terbakar.

Sekarang, Eijun berdiri di antara kerumunan. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi rasa sakit dan kebimbangan. Ia sudah lelah merasa takut. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menghadapi apa yang jelas-jelas terjadi di hadapannya. Sia-sia saja melarikan diri, Kazuya pasti akan segera menemukannya.

Eijun mendongak mengamati panji-panji berwarna merah dengan simbol pedang dan obor berwarna emas diangkat tinggi-tinggi, gendang ditabuh dalam nada yang menggetarkan hati, sementara sorakan rakyat Seido dan taburan bunga tak putus di sepanjang jalan. Mata Eijun menyapu di antara barisan prajutit berbaju zirah yang mengawal keluarga kerajaan. Bahkan ia sekalipun dibuat sangat penasaran dengan seperti apa paras Sang Putri. Ia sungguh ingin tahu gadis macam apa yang telah dijodohkan dengan Kazuya.

Kazuya sendiri berdiri tepat di depan gerbang istananya, didampingi oleh banyak orang penting. Mahkota di atas kepalanya bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari dan pemuda itu kelihatan sangat gagah dengan pakaian resminya sebagai seorang raja, lengkap dengan jubah biru gelap yang berkibar di balik pungungnya.

Begitu rombongan sampai tepat di gerbang istana, sorak sorai dan segala keributan mendadak lenyap. Suasanya menjadi begitu hening juga khidmad. Seseorang turun dari kereta kuda, pria paruh baya dengan mahkota di atas kepalanya, Sang Raja. Setelahnya, sang Ratu turun mengikuti, berdiri berdampingan dengan sang suami. Dan satu suara lantang menyerukan dalam nada penghormatan khas monarki.

"Miyuki Kazuya, _the King of the Seido Kingdom and the first of his name_!"

Seluruh rakyat Seido memberi gestur hormat paling sopan kepada Kazuya. Sementara pasangan Raja dan Ratu yang baru keluar dari kereta itu juga membungkuk padanya. Kazuya mengulas senyum tipis, balas membungkuk kecil.

Serangkaian prosesi penghormatan lain berjalan dengan begitu formal, sebelum kemudian mereka semua masuk ke dalam istana dan berkumpul di aula besar. Eijun menyelinap di antara barisan para prajurit penjaga. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari mencari jejak-jejak keberadaan Sang Putri, tapi gadis itu belum muncul. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sang Putri dididik dan dibesarkan di sebuah Rumah Keagamaan, di mana ia belajar setiap kebijakan dalam kehidupan, hal-hal menyangkut sejarah, kerajaan, dan lain-lain.

Dua jam berselang, Sang Putri akhirnya datang bersama rombongan kecil. Eijun yang sangat ingin membuktikan apakah Sang Putri benar-benar cantik, pada akhirnya wajib mengakui bahwa ia sendiripun belum pernah melihat visi kecantikan yang lebih sempurna dari Sang Putri.

Ia melangkah dengan begitu anggun, ringan namun tegap dan yakin. Tiap langkahnya berhasil menyita perhatian setiap pasang mata untuk tak berpaling darinya. Kulitnya putih dan bersinar, tampak begitu halus. Di bawah bulu matanya yang panjang, mata birunya bersinar-sinar memancarkan nilai kebajikan dan kemurnian yang sangat dalam. Bahkan Eijun sendiripun tak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari Sang Putri. Saat Sang Putri melewatinya, barulah Eijun tersadar akan sesuatu. _Ia pernah melihat Sang Putri._

Tapi Sang Putri terus berjalan melewatinya sampai ia tiba tepat di hadapan Kazuya. Sang Putri membungkuk dengan anggun, tersenyum sopan. "_My King_," Suaranya selembut kecupan. Tapi Eijun hanya berdiri terpaku. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal lain sekarang. "Saya Velove—"

"Itu _kau_." Suara Kazuya membuat Sang Putri kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Semua pasang mata kini menoleh pada Raja Muda itu dengan heran. Kazuya sendiri memandangi Velove tak berkedip. "Kau yang menyelamatkan hidupku ketika aku nyaris tenggelam. Kau yang sudah menolongku ketika aku terbaring hampir mati di pantai."

Hadirin terkesiap. Hati Eijun remuk secepat jentikan jari. _Kau salah paham, Kazuya!_ benaknya menjerit. _Akulah yang menyelamatkanmu, gadis itu hanya datang sesaat sebelum kau sadar! _Betapapun kuatnya ia ingin memprotes, tak ada suara sedikitpun yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Kazuya maju mendekat ke arah Putri Velove yang kini tampak gugup dan juga salah tingkah. "_My King_, saya—"

"_Itu memang kau_." Kata Kazuya lugas, mereka kini berdiri berhadapan dengan mata Kazuya yang mengunci Velove dengan telak. "Kau orang yang ku temui hari itu di pantai, bukankah begitu?"

Putri Velove merona hebat, terutama saat tangan Kazuya meraih miliknya, mengenggamnya erat sementara mata Sang Raja menatap lekat kepadanya. "Jawab aku, Putri Velove. Kau kah orang itu? Seorang gadis yang kulihat saat aku membuka mata karena denting nyaring sebuah lonceng. Kau adalah gadis yang kutemui pagi itu tak jauh dari sebuah gereja tinggi berdiri di bibir pantai. Ataukah aku salah mengenali?"

Velove memberanikan diri untuk bertatapan dengan Kazuya. Rona merah muda di tulang pipinya membuat Sang Putri bertambah cantik. "_Yes, My King_." Ia mengangguk pada Kazuya. "Aku ingat bertemu denganmu pagi itu, tapi bukan aku yang—"

Kazuya menarik tangan Velove mendekat ke dadanya, kemudian tersenyum dengan lega. "_My Lady_. _My Queen_." Kazuya berlutut tepat di hadapan Velove dan mengecup pungung tangan Sang Putri dengan begitu romantis. Velove terkesiap, tangannya yang lain sigap menutupi mulutnya, matanya penuh akan rasa haru. Sementara seluruh orang dalam ruangan bungkam seribu bahasa menyaksikan kejadian itu. "Putri Velove, maaf atas sikapku yang mungkin kurang sopan. Tapi jika aku boleh meminta, maukah megabulkan permohonanku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita esok hari?"

Velove membelalak, sementara semua orang ternganga mendengar ucapan Kazuya. Eijun sendiri merasakan matanya nyaris lompat keluar dari rongga matanya mendengar itu. _Membatalkan pernikahan? Mungkinkah Kazuya…._

"Kita tidak perlu menunggu esok hari, _Love_. Aku ingin kita menikah malam ini juga."

**~oo0oo~**

Kazuya mendorong pintu kayu itu dengan tak sabar. "Keluar." Ia berkata dengan nada paling lugas yang pernah ia utarakan. "Tinggalkan kami berdua."

Para pelayan yang semula sibuk, sigap menunduk hormat padanya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Begitu mereka lenyap dari balik pintu, Kazuya langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya rapat-rapat kemudian berjalan tergesa ke arah Aurum.

Jantungnya melompat lima kali lebih cepat ketika berada tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Kazuya mencoba mengatur napasnya, aliran darahnya, kerja jantungnya, apapun, ia ingin melenyapkan semua rasa gugupnya, tapi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajah diliputi kegugupan yang konyol. "_Geez_," Ia mendesah, tangannya mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. "Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku jadi segugup ini?"

Aurum hanya memandanginya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seperti biasa. Pemuda bermanik emas itu telah diberi pakaian dan perhiasan sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai bisa disangka salah satu pangeran. Aurum akan menjadi pembawa cincin untuknya, Kazuya sendiri yang memutuskan hal ini. Ia merasa keberadaan Aurum tak jauh darinya akan membantunya merasa sedikit lebih rileks dan tenang saat mengucap janji di atas altar nanti.

Kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Matanya kembali menatap lurus ke biji mata emas Aurum yang kali ini tampak tidak seantusias biasanya. "Astaga, aku terlalu senang." Katanya kepada Aurum. "Harapan terindahku terpenuhi. Keinginanku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Keajaiban yang kita panjatkan semalam benar-benar terwujud!"

Mendadak, Kazuya merasa enam tahun lagi. Begitu antusias dan bersemangat serta ingin melompat-lompat sambil menyeringai senang sepanjang hari. Tangannya bergerak mengamit jemari Aurum yang terasa dingin. Kazuya menggengamnya dengan erat lalu menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Pantaskah aku menerima ini?" Ia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, rasa takut tahu-tahu menyelubungi hatinya. "Bagaimana kalau ini hanya mimpi? Semua ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Oh, Tuhan… aku mulai merancau! Tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi."

_Ini bukan mimpi_, senyum Aurum menjawabnya, _ini bukan mimpi_. Kemudian mata indahnya kembali diliputi sinar-sinar kehidupan ketika memandang Kazuya, Aurum tersenyum lebih lebar, nyaris terlihat seolah berusaha tertawa atau meledek, yang membuat Kazuya mendenguskan tawa geli kemudian menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat dengannya. Kepala Kazuya bersandar di bahunya. Kazuya memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mengurai satu demi satu kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ditampung oleh hatinya. "Kau tahu? Saat ini aku _sangat_ bahagia."

.

_Kau salah, Kazuya_. Eijun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. _Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang menyelamatkanmu, tapi kau salah mengenalinya. _Ia merasakan mimpi-mimpinya tumbang menimpa tubuhnya. Baru semalam perasaannya dibenuhi harapan yang baru. Baru semalam ia tidur dengan ekspetasi manis bahwa Kazuya membalas perasaannya. Tapi sekarang, semua itu lenyap tak bersisa, runtuh dan porak-poranda akibat sebuah kesalah pahaman yang bahkan tak dapat ia luruskan.

Eijun menggengam balik tangan Kazuya, meremasnya kuat-kuat. Apakah ia sedang berusaha memberikan Kazuya dukungan, atau semata-mata berupaya mempertahankan sisa-sisa jiwanya agar tidak hancur berkeping-keping, ia sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi satu hal yang Eijun tahu dengan pasti, ia tak bisa mengutuk takdir di hari yang amat membahagiakan untuk Kazuya. Hari ini, Kazuya tersenyum begitu lepas, matanya bersinar memancarkan kemilau kebahagiaan yang murni serta penuh ketulusan. Eijun tak bisa membiarkan setetes air matanya menjadi beban di hari ini. Ia berdoa, ia berdoa semoga setiap senyum dan tawanya terlihat bahagia di hadapan Kazuya dan semua orang.

"Apa kau berbahagia untukku?" Suara Kazuya berbisik halus di telinganya. Eijun menghirup udara banyak-banyak, berusaha keras untuk tidak tumbang sementara hatinya runtuh. Ia menarik tangan Kazuya ke bibirnya, lalu menciumnya lama. Meletakkan setiap jengkal ketulusan dan pengabdian paling jujur dan murni yang ia rasakan untuk Kazuya. Ia bisa merasakan Kazuya mendenguskan sebuah tawa, rendah namun renyah terdengar. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Kata Kazuya. Eijun menyulum senyum. _Sahabat_. Hanya sahabat. Itulah ikatan maksimal yang bisa ia dapatkan dari Kazuya. Itulah batas akhir dari perasaan Kazuya padanya. Seorang sahabat.

**~oo0oo~**

Hadirin sontak berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang saat pintu berayun terbuka. Orkestra memainkan musik indah yang mengalun begitu merdu bersama tiap langkah sang pengantin wanita. Dan Eijun bisa merasakannya, tentang bagaimana setiap orang terpesona bahkan kehilangan napas ketika putri Velove berjalan didampingi ayahnya menuju altar. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke arah Kazuya. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum, tatapan matanya begitu lembut dan penuh kan suka cita, Eijun yakin siapapun akan langsung tahu betapa bahagianya pemuda itu hanya dengan memandang wajahnya.

Begitu sampai di dekat altar, ayah Velove membimbing tangan putrinya dan menyerahkannya pada Kazuya, kemudian Kazuya menyambut hangat tangan itu, mengenggamnya dalam sebuah genggaman paling lembut serta penuh penerimaan juga perlindungan. Velove menaiki tangga altar dengan hati-hati. Kazuya dan Velove akhirnya berdiri berhadapan lalu menyatukan kedua tangan mereka, melempar senyum satu sama lain sementara pastur membelitkan sehelai sutra berbordir emas untuk mengikat tangan keduanya. Hati Eijun terasa tercabik-cabik menyaksikan setiap derai janji suci yang kedua mempelai ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati.

_Inilah akhirnya_, benak Eijun berkata. Malam ini adalah malam penghabisannya. Dan fajar esok akan jadi hari kemantiannya. Meski demikian ia berhasil tersenyum ceria, bertepuk tangan ketika Kazuya dan Velove resmi dinyatakan sebagai sepasang suami istri. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat kepada pasangan baru itu, membungkuk hormat dan menyerahkan kotak cincin yang terbuka. Kazuya tersenyum kecil padanya, mengambil cincin berhiaskan _saffir _itu lalu memasangkannya di jari Velove. Kedua mempelai kemudian berkeliling untuk meminta restu dari para uskup. Dan seuma orang mersetui mereka dengan rasa haru serta kebahagiaan membuncah.

Saat Kazuya mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, semua orang kembali menutup mulut. Kazuya tersenyum lugas, berbalik ke arah pengantinnya, kedua tangan kini mengenggam erat tangan Velove yang mungil dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik dan panjang.

"Mulai hari ini sampai hari terakhir kehidupanku, kami adalah satu hati, satu tubuh dan satu jiwa."

_Satu jiwa_, Eijun mengulang kalimat itu dengan getir dalam benaknya. Jiwa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup di daratan. Jiwa itu kini menjadi milik orang lain.

"Kau bukan hanya sekadar menjadi permaisuriku. Tapi juga sahabat baikku, saudariku, istriku, pendampingku, serta ibu yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku. _The First Lady of Seido_, dan dari rahimmu kau akan memberikanku Pangeran-Pangeran gagah juga Putri-Putri yang cantik. Ratuku, Velove… dengan ciuman ini, aku mengiklarkan cintaku."

Eijun salah mengira saat ia pikir hatinya sudah cukup hancur untuk dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang lain. Saat Kazuya mencium Velove, rasa sakit itu tetap datang. Seolah-olah kepingan hatinya yang telah berguguran ditiupkan kekuatan sekali lagi, kemudian dibakar dengan api sampai menjadi debu. Ia memalingkan muka, berkedip-kedip untuk menghalau air matanya selagi semua orang bersorak untuk kebahagian juga kebersamaan abadi bagi Raja dan Ratu baru mereka.

Pada malam yang sama, Pengantin pria dan wanita merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka di atas kapal. Meriam meraung mengawali pesta kembang api, bendera dua kerajaan berkibar berdampingan dan di tengah-tengah kapal sebuah tenda emas didirikan. Tenda paling mewah yang di dalamnya telah diisi dengan sofa-sofa elegan, berbagai jenis anggur, makanan, serta camilan manis. Tirai-tirainya terbuat dari sutra-sutra paling halus dan paling berkilau yang ditenun dengan penuh dedikasi, sebuah ranjang pengantin yang terbuat dari bulu angsa paling putih dan paling lembut berada tepat di tengah-tengah tenda.

Kapal itu, dengan layar yang membengkak dan angin yang berhembus, meluncur dengan lancar dan ringan di atas laut yang tenang. Ketika hari bertambah gelap, sejumlam lampu berwarna dinyalakan dan semua orang menari dengan riang di antara lantunan musik yang bergema membelah angin.

Awalnya, Eijun merasa tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Semua kemeriahan dan kemewahan yang berlimpah serta derai tawa yang bersorak di sekelilingnya tak berarti apa-apa. Telinganya tidak dapat mendengar musik meriah, hidungnya tak dapat mencium aroma minyak wangi yang membakar lilin-lilin yang disusun mengelilingi geladak, matanya tak dapat melihat kemegahan pesta di sekitarnya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan kematian berjalan semakin cepat ke arahnya. Tapi kemudian ia melihat Kazuya, berdansa bersama pengantinnya. Satu tangan Kazuya mengenggam milik Velove, sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pingang ramping Sang Ratu. Velove tertawa bahagia dan bersandar di dada suaminya selagi Kazuya membisikkan kalimat-kalimat cinta ke sebelah telinganya. Kazuya membelai rambut panjang Velove, menatap ke matanya seolah-olah seluruh jiwanya telah menyatu di dalam sana, dan Kazuya kembali mencium ratunya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang membuat lutut Velove lemas hingga hanya mampu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kazuya, bergantung pada kekuatan Sang Raja untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Tangan Eijun berpegang pada pagar pembatas, ia mencoba bernapas lalu menatap ke arah laut. Bayangan kerlap-kerlip lampu terpantul di atas permukaan air laut yang tenang. Lalu ia mendongak ke atas, melihat bintang-bintang berhamburan seperti baru disemprotkan oleh para dewa ke atas kanvas langit yang kosong. Untuk pertama kalinya, pikirannya menjadi jernih kembali. Ia memandang berkeliling, lalu mulai mendengar betapa hangat tawa para manusia di sekitarnya. Ia melihat manusia-manusia itu menari, melompat di atas sepatu-sepatu mereka, berputar-putar mengikuti alunan musik. Kemudian matanya kembali menemukan Kazuya, senyum di wajahnya memancarkan api kehidupan yang bersinar penuh rasa bahagia. Eijun terpaku, ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seegois ini? Mengapa ia sibuk memikirkan kematiannya sementara semua orang saat ini tengah berbahagia untuk Kazuya? Bukankah Eijun mencintainya? Lalu mengapa ia harus jadi satu-satunya orang yang merasa sedih saat Kazuya sangat bahagia? Dengan itu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum lebar dan ia bergabung dalam kerumunan.

Ia melenggang dalam tarian. Ia tertawa di tengah para manusia. Kemudian ia mulai menari seperti seekor burung bangau yang terbang mencari mangsa dan semua orang yang hadir terdiam memandanginya dengan heran juga terkagum-kagum. Eijun menari seanggun dan seindah yang ia bisa. Telapak kakinya terasa seperti dipotong dengan ribuan pedang yang tajam, tapi ia tidak peduli; yang paling tajam telah menembus jantungnya. Dia tahu ini adalah malam terakhir ia bisa melihat Kazuya. Ia telah meninggalkan keluargnya dan istananya di bawah laut, ia telah merelakan suaranya yang indah dan ia telah menderita rasa sakit di kakinya sepanjang hari demi semua hal ini. Maka jika ini adalah malam terakhirnya bersama Kazuya, ia harus membuat malam ini seindah mungkin.

Saat ia selesai menari, semua orang bertepuk tangan dan menyorakinya dengan gembira. Para pria membungkuk padanya, para wanita tersenyum lebar menatapnya, anak-anak kecil berlari dan memeluknya erat-erat dan para orang tua datang untuk mengusap kepalanya. Eijun tersenyum kepada semua orang, lalu kerumunan membelah membuka jalan ketika Kazuya mendekat padanya.

"Sampai sejauh apa kau mau mengambil alih pestaku, huh?" Kazuya menyeringai padanya, kedua matanya mengerling geli. Kemudian Kazuya mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Boleh aku berdansa denganmu, Tuan Penari?" Eijun tertawa, menyambut tangan Kazuya kemudian mereka berdua maju melenggang ke tengah-tengah kerumunan. Ia menatap ke mata Kazuya lekat-lekat, ia akan melukiskan seribu puisi tentang mata itu sebelum fajar esok hari. Ia akan mencoba mengingat sebisa mungkin tentang tiap hal menyangkut Kazuya.

"Aku sangat bahagia." Kazuya berbisik.

_Aku tahu_, senyum Eijun membalasnya.

_Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya_, mata Kazuya berkata.

_Kau akan mendapatkannya_, Eijun meyakinkan. _Kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan._

Kazuya tersenyum lebar, menarik tubuh Eijun mendekat hingga mereka nyaris berpelukan. Mereka berdansa dengan lambat, sangat lambat seolah tak peduli pada lantunan musik. Eijun membiarkan rambutnya menyentuh pakaian Kazuya, membiarkan hidungnya menghirup aroma pemuda itu dalam-dalam, lalu menguncinya kuat-kuat dalam memorinya. _Jangan menangis, kau tidak boleh menangis_, ia merapalkan mantra untuk berulang-ulang menenangkan hatinya.

Eijun telah menyerah untuk hidup dan menjadi manusia. Ia telah menyerah soal suaranya yang hilang. Ia telah menyerah dan melepaskan semua impiannya. Ini adalah malam terakhir ia bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan Kazuya, atau menatap langit berbintang, merasakan hembusan angin atau laut yang dalam; _malam abadi_. Sebuah malam tanpa pikiran, harapan atau mimpi yang menantinya. Ia adalah sebuah sosok tanpa jiwa, maka ia seharusnya tak bisa lagi merasakan sedih atau takut. Kematian akan menjemputnya besok pagi dan semua ini akan berakhir.

**~oo0oo~**

_There is music in the air, can you hear it?  
It's in two, no, maybe three or maybe four  
And I see me dressed in white with two feet that feel so light  
It's as though as they've never ever touch the floor_

_One dance, just you and me  
Beneath the moon, beside the sea  
One dance and it's happily ever after  
One dance and you'll see, we are not so different, you and me  
Just us two, me and you_

_There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?  
There are two, or three, or gee, a million more  
And I see in their light, oh me? A dance? All right  
Just to move and glide with you across the floor  
One dance, just you and me_

_I would change who I am  
Change the sea for the sand  
Just to stand with you  
I would leap at the change  
For a glimpse of a glance  
Of one dance with you  
One dance, just you and me_

_One last dance, just me and you  
My last dance, with you_

**~oo0oo~**

Ketika akhirnya pengantin masuk ke dalam tenda, suasana menjadi sepi. Semua orang masuk ke kabinnya masing-masing dan yang tersisa di dek hanyalah beberapa prajurit yang berjaga serta para kru kapal. Eijun melilih untuk berjalan ke buritan kapal. Menatap langit gelap yang dihias oleh titik garis yang terbentuk dari bintang-bintang. Beberapa jam ke depan ia akan lenyap dan menjadi buih di lautan, ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati semua keindahan hari ini daripada tertidur.

Matanya memandang ke langit timur. Menantikan detik demi detik ketika fajar yang merah datang. Fajar pertama yang akan membawa kematiannya. Sampai kemudian ia menoleh ke lautan dan melihat kakak-kakaknya muncul dari balik ombak. Eijun sontak membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar, ia menoleh ke sekitar kapal, memastikan tak ada manusia yang melihat, lalu kembali pada kakak-kakaknya.

_Apa yang kalian lakukan? _

Tetsuya mengulum senyum ke arahnya. "Hai, Dik." Suara Tetsuya mengaung dalam telinganya. Ia merasakan air matanya berkumpul dan hendak tumpah. Tapi ia berhasil menahan. Eijun memberi anggukan kecil untuk menyapa kakak-kakaknya, matanya menyapu wajah-wajah saudaranya dengan sedih. Kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

_Dimana Kak Yuu?_

Youichi mendenguskan senyum, "Mencari kakak favoritmu, Adik Kecil? Kau masih peduli padanya? Bukankah yang penting bagimu cuma manusia itu?"

Hati Eijun mencelos, ia menggeleng lemah, mengutarakan maaf tanpa suara.

"Sudahlah," Ryousuke menghela napas, menjadi penengah. Mata merah delima Ryousuke menatap ke arah Eijun seraya tersenyum simpul. "Ayah menjatuhi Yuu hukuman seratus tahun di penjara karena membiarkanmu lolos, Eijun. Tapi bukan itu tujuan kami sebenarnya datang ke mari."

Eijun bahkan tak tahu lagi apa persisnya yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa baru tersambar petir, ia membuat Yuu dijatuh hukuman, ia membuat kakak yang selalu mendukung dan menyanyanginya menderita. Eijun merasakan seseorang mengoyak jantungnya, paru-parunya, ia tak bisa bernapas.

"Nah, Adikku yang bodoh." Kali ini Jun membuka suara. "Kami telah memberikan masing-masing setengah dari sisa umur kami pada Ursula demi mendapatkan bantuan untukmu."

_Setengah sisa umur kalian?_

"Benar," Kenjiro angkat suara. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam air. Mata pisau itu berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan. "Kau lihat ini, Eijun? Pisau ini sangat tajam. Sebelum matahari terbit, kau harus menusukkannya ke jantung Kazuya. Ketika darahnya yang hangat jatuh ke atas kakimu, maka jiwanya akan mengalir ke dalam dirimu dan ekormu akan kembali tumbuh. Kau akan punya satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai seekor _merman_ sampai ratusan tahun ke depan sebelum kau akhirnya menjadi buih."

Eijun belum sempat mersepon lebih jauh ketika Kenjiro melempar bilah senjata itu padanya. Tapi entah bagaimana, pisau itu bisa sampai secara mulus di tangannya tanpa membuatnya terluka sedikitpun.

"Cepatlah, datangi raja itu dan tusukkan pisau yang ada di tanganmu ke jantungnya. Lalu kembalilah bersama kami."

Eijun menggeleng muram, _bagaimana bisa?_ Ia tak akan sanggup membunuh Kazuya.

Kakak-kakaknya memandanginya dengan sedih. "Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya ayah atas kepergianmu, Eijun?" Kata Tetsuya. "Cahaya telah meninggalkan matanya dan ibu menangis sepanjang hari karena merindukanmu, semua yang ada di lautan begitu merana karena kepergianmu, Dik. Tidak ada satupun makhluk laut yang bisa melupakanmu dan menenyapkan kedukaan atas kepergianmu. Apakah secepat itu kau melupakan kami semua?"

Air mata Eijun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kalian? Kalian keluargaku!_

"Kalau begitu bergegaslah. Bunuh dia."

Eijun menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi menggeleng muram. _Tidak bisa._

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk hidup. Ini kesempatan terakhir kami untuk menolongmu. Relakanlah cintamu, Eijun. Dia hanya seorang manusia. Jika ia mati pagi ini, ia masih punya kesempatan untuk bereinkarnasi dan hidup kembali, ia masih bisa bahagia. Tapi kau? Kau berbeda, Dik. Kita berbeda. Jiwa kita tidak seperti manusia, jika kau mati pagi ini, kau akan menghilang _selamanya_."

Eijun bernapas perlahan. Ia memandangi ketajaman pisau di tangannya dengan bimbang, lalu ia kembali menatap kakak-kakaknya. Mereka semua memberinya senyum dukungan bercampur rasa putus asa mendalam.

"Pulanglah, Adikku." Tiba-tiba Youichi berkata. Tak ada kemarahan dalam suaranya. Tak ada nada kasar seperti yang biasa ia gunakan pada Eijun, sebaliknya mata hijau Youichi justru berkaca-kaca. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah memarahimu lagi. Aku akan mengajarimu caranya berenang secepat aku, bahkan lebih cepat dariku. Aku berjanji tidak akan berperilaku kasar padamu, Eijun." Youichi terisak. Eijun tidak pernah melihat Youichi menangis sebelumnya.

"Kami merindukanmu, Dik." Suara Tetsuya bergetar. Dan Eijun menyadari kakaknya itu juga tengah menangis. "Semua orang merindukanmu. Kami ingin kau tetap hidup."

"Kami menyanyangimu, Eijun. Pulanglah…"

Pecahlah tangis Eijun. Ia menangis bersama kelima kakaknya, ditemani deru suara ombak dan angin yang membawa aroma asin air laut. Ia menangis seolah-olah umurnya baru lima tahun dan diminta untuk bertarung dengan hiu untuk pertama kali. Eijun menangis dan membayangkan bagaimana sejarah akan menceritakan Para Pangeran Raja Triton yang dikenal kuat dan perkasa menangis bersamaan di sebuah malam yang sepi. Kemudian, tangisan itu berangsur-angsur menjadi tawa sengau. Eijun tersenyum menatap kakak-kakaknya, menghapus air mata dari wajahnya lalu tersenyum dengan yakin.

"Bergegaslah, Dik. Lihatlah langit mulai memerah pertanda fajar akan segera tiba. Bagaimanapun, pagi ini salah satu di antara kalian berdua harus mati."

Eijun mengangguk lugas, _Akan ku lakukan. Tunggu aku. Aku akan pulang._ Ia melambai sekali lagi pada kakak-kakaknya kemudian berlari menuju tenda sang pengantin.

Eijun berhasil menyelinap ke dalam tenda Kazuya tanpa tertangkap oleh penjaga. Ia berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati dan mendekat pada ranjang pengantin. Ia melihat Kazuya dan Velove tidur dengan tubuh saling menempel di bawah selimut tebal. Kepala Velove bersandar di dada Kazuya yang bergerak naik-turun seiring napasnya. Eijun bergerak hati-hati menggeser kepala Velove dari dada Kazuya, kemudian mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

_Maafkan aku_, hatinya berkata, penuh rasa bersalah. Ia melihat wajah cantik Velove yang dipenuhi garis-garis kebijaksanaan dan kemurnian, terpejam sangat damai dan manis. Eijun memajukan kepalanya, mengecup alis gadis manusia itu singkat. _Velove, kau gadis baik, sangat baik, maaf karena aku merusak pernikahanmu._

Eijun beralih pada Kazuya. Sang Raja terpejam dengan sangat lelap. Ia bernapas dengan halus dan teratur seolah mimpi indah tengah membuainya. Eijun mendekat pada Kazuya, tangannya membelai wajah itu sekali lagi dengan penuh rasa cinta. _Aku mencintaimu, Kazuya. Aku selalu mencintaimu._ Kemudian ia mengecup kening Kazuya dan mengumamkan maaf dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam sebelum mengangkat pisau di tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menusuk jantung Kazuya, sampai akhirnya…

"_Velove.." _Suara rendah Kazuya memasuki ruang dengarnya. Pergerakan Eijun terhenti. Ujung runcing pisau berjarak lima sentimeter dari jantung Kazuya. "Velove…" Kazuya menyebut nama itu dalam tidurnya, berulang-ulang, dengan nada yang lembut dan penuh cinta. "Velove…" Senyum di bibir Kazuya melebar dan ia menghela napas penuh rasa senang. Eijun terpaku. Ia menarik kembali pisau itu, menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Matanya lekat memandangi Kazuya yang masih saja mengigaukan nama Velove dalam tidur.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_ Eijun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Napasnya tersendat oleh air mata. _Aku mau membunuhnya? Aku mau membunuh orang yang paling ku cintai? Tidak mungkin! _Ia mundur dengan sempoyongan hingga mencapai ujung tenda. _Aku datang ke sini karena mencintai Kazuya, dan sekarang aku pergi dari sini dengan membunuhnya? Mana mungkin! _

Maka ia berlari cepat ke luar tenda. Terus berlari sampai ke haluan kapal, kemudian berdiri tepat di ujungnya. Eijun melemparkan pisau itu ke dalam laut. Dan seketika air laut di sekitarnya berubah menjadi semerah darah. Eijun bernapas dengan susah payah. Ia melihat langit mulai berubah warna. Fajar yang baru mulai menyingsing dan kematiannya telah tiba.

**~oo0oo~**

Kazuya terbangun berkat seberkas sinar yang menyelinap melaui tirai tendanya. Ia menggerang kecil sebelum kemudian membuka mata perlahan, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sekitar. Ia melirik ke samping, istrinya berbaring pulas di sebelahnya, wajahnya yang cantik tampak berseri bahkan di kala tertidur. Kazuya tersenyum memandangi wajah itu, mengusap pipi Velove dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak hati-hati turun dari ranjang.

Kazuya berjalan menuju jendela, menyibak tirainya lalu tersenyum merasakan cahaya matahari yang bergerak perlahan menyentuh kulitnya. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru kapal, lalu terbelelak ketika mendapati Aurum berdiri tepat di tepi haluan seorang diri. Seolah ia siap meloncat kapan saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazuya meraih celananya, memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Ia berlari ke luar tenda dan membiarkan hawa dingin menerpa dada telanjangnya.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Kazuza berteriak seraya berlari secepat mungkin menuju haluan. Ia melihat Aurum tersentak kaget, berbaik menatapnya, tampak terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum ceria. Sinar matahari bergerak ke arahnya, membuat wajahnya bersinar dengan kemilau yang aneh.

"Diam di situ!"

Aurum tersenyum dan menceburkan diri ke laut.

Kazuya melotot lebar, ia berhasil mencapai haluan dan melihat tubuh Aurum menghantam air laut dengan keras. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Otaknya macet. Kepanikan dan rasa takut melandanya seperti sebuah bom nuklir. Kazuya naik ke haluan, menarik napas dan melompat ke laut.

Kazuya melihat tubuh Aurum teggelam perlahan-lahan ke dasar laut. Kegelapan dan dinginnya air laut menelannya. Ia berenang secepat yang ia bisa, menyelam dan menahan napas untuk mencapai Aurum. Ia kerahkan semua tenaga, tekad, dan keberaniannya untuk menjangkau pemuda itu. Kazuya berhasil meraih tangannya, menariknya mendekat.

Aurum membuka mata. Netra emasnya yang berkilau tampak kaget ketika mendapati Kazuya menolongnya. Kazuya berusaha menahan napasnya di air, ia memelototi Aurum dengan galak. _Bodoh! Kau cari mati?_

Tapi Aurum menggeleng padanya, tangannya melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kazuya lalu mendorong dada Kazuya menjauh. _Tidak, _matanya berkata. Ia menggeleng, _Tidak_.

Kazuya meraih tangan itu dengan kasar, kemarahan yang hebat berputar di hatinya. _Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau bisa mati!_

Namun Aurum justru tersenyum padanya. Senyum paling tulus dan paling menyedihkan yang pernah Kazuya lihat. Pemuda itu menggeleng samar, tangannya kini bergerak membelai wajah Kazuya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menoleh kecil ke bawah, ke arah kakinya. Tapi tak ada kaki di sana. Kazuya membelalak tak percaya, tapi kaki Aurum telah menghilang sampai ke lututnya, digantikan dengan buih-buih gelembung kecil yang kemudian menyebar serta lenyap di dalam air. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Kazuya menuntut jawaban.

Kedua telapak tangan Aurum membingkai masing-masing sisi wajahnya, memaksa Kazuya untuk tidak panik dan menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Aurum. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, jari-jarinya membelai tulang pipi Kazuya dengan sentuhan yang…. sangat familiar.

Kazuya memandang ke mata emas pemuda itu. Senyumnya. Sentuhannya. Serta air laut yang beriak di sekelilingnya. Sesuatu naik cepat ke leher Kazuya, memutus napasnya. Kepalanya berdenyut, memorinya terbuka secara bersamaan membentuk gambaran ketika ia tenggelam di pesta ulang tahunnya. Sebuah perasaan asing muncul menerpanya. Seolah-olah ada gelembung kepedihan atau penyesalan yang hidup di dalam hatinya, dan seluruh syarafnya mendesaknya mengatakan sesuatu, satu hal, yang rasanya benar atau bermakna. Sangat bermakna.

Aurum kembali mengambil gerak mendekat padanya, lalu meninggalkan satu kecupan di keningnya. Meledaklah memori Kazuya.

_Kau orangnya_. Ia ingin berkata, tapi suaranya tak dapat keluar di dalam air. Aurum memandanginya, senyumnya tak memudar, tapi air mata telah menggenang di kedua matanya. _Kau yang menyelamatkanku. _Jantung Kazuya teredam dalam lautan. Ia kelelahan menahan napas. _Sentuhanmu, kecupanmu, belaianmu, aku ingat semuanya, matamu… _

Aurum mengangguk penuh tangisan. Lalu segera menggelengkan kepala, mendorong Kazuya kuat-kuat agar ia kembali mencapai permukaan. Kedukaan meliputi hati Kazuya, _Tidak! _Ia berkeras. _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! _

Namun saat ia berupaya meraih tangan Aurum, tangan itu sudah memudar dan menjadi sekumpulan buih yang tersebar. Kazuya menatap dengan putus asa, tubuh Aurum kini hanya sebatas dada dan kepala, tanpa kedua tangan maupun kaki. Kazuya merasakan air matanya menyatu dengan air laut sementara ia mencoba menjerit-jerit dan meraih Aurum yang semakin memudar.

_Idiot! Kau raja paling idiot yang pernah ada, Kazuya!_ Ia memarahi dirinya dengan frustasi. _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalinya selama ini?_ Kazuya mencoba menyelam kembali, ia tidak peduli jika paru-parunya kini telah penuh dengan air laut. Ia berhasil berada dalam jarak sedekat mungkin dengan Aurum untuk menarik kepalanya mendekat.

_Ku mohon tetaplah di sisiku._ Ia maju untuk memberikan ciuman di bibir pemuda itu, tapi ketika Kazuya mendekat ia hanya menelan air laut. Aurum telah sepenuhnya lenyap menjadi ribuan buih kecil yang tersebar ke sepenjuru lautan. Dan Kazuya membiarkan kepedihan melanda jiwanya yang kosong, menenggalamkannya berasama rasa pahit penyesalan abadi. Matanya mulai menutup dan tubuhnya terombang-ambing tanpa daya ketika sekumpulan prajurit menyelam ke arahnya dan menariknya ke permukaan. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tetapi tidak dengan hatinya.

**~oo0oo~**

* * *

_**the end**_

* * *

_**Tidak ada ikan yang tersakiti dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**_

_love and thanks to:_

_**Cucchan clyne **__iya, pas baca dongeng aslinya juga aku kaget sih, kok bodoh dan nyeseg amat, beda sama versi animasi Disney. Makasih banyak karena nggak bosan, dan maaf yaa Koushuu nggak muncul :"__**  
kuroshironekore**__ah, jujur aku sekarang sih bener-bener lebih cinta Eijun :D Apalagi setelah tahu kalau dulu Terajima-sensei memang sengaja bikin Kazuya lebih bersinar buat menarik perhatian Eijun saat Eijun mulai lebih dekat sama Chris. Ku pikir, ah liciknya :v__**  
VreyaScarleta**__nah, ini endingnya udah yaa.. kamu bisa lihat dan nilai sendiri, Vrey. Semoga suka deh, makasih ^^  
__**Spongedictator**__emang pada dasarnya Miyuki Kazuya itu bego sih bagiku, sepuluh juta kali lebih bego dari Eijun. Dia cuma jenius soal bisbol, sisanya? Gembel kau, Kazuya/ditabok  
__**aicweconan1**__umm, gimana yaa? Hehe, sebenarnya aku sempet sih kepikiran gitu walau selintas, tapi pada akhirnya aku lebih suka yang ini/digiles__**  
Eiko Eichan**__semoga part 2 ini kamu nggak nangis yaa, atau jangan nangis kebanyakan, nanti aku yang dosa bikin kamu nangis :'( Yeps, sudah diupdate yaa, terima kasih._

_**Onyx Dark Angel**__**│donssseuph**_

**another disclaimer**: untuk cerita Kazuya tentang burung elang, saya terinspirasi cerita Jace kepada Clary dari TMI; City of Bones. Sisipan lagu milik Disney, dengan bait akhir saya tambahin, lol. Ah, cover bukan punya saya.

a/n: Jadi… gimana? Maaf ya kalu nggak sesuai ekspetasi, emang dari awal pingin bikin ending gini sih *grin*

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai ketemu lagi ^^

* * *

**_70 tahun kemudian_**

Raja tua itu itu berjalan seorang diri bersama satu gelas kosong di sebelah tangan. Kaki-kakinya yang keriput terbenam di antara pasir tiap kali ia melangkah makin dekat dengan bibir pantai. Matahari senja menaung jingga di atas kepalanya, angin bertiup membuat mantel tebalnya terkoyak dan hawa dingin menyusup sampai ke sum-sum tulangnya.

Kazuya terus berjalan, tiga langkah sampai separuh betisnya terendam di dalam air. Sudut-sudut matanya telah dihiasi keriput, tapi sepasang mata coklat itu masih menampilkan sinar-sinar yang sama. Rasa rindu serta penyesalan yang tajam.

Begitu ombak datang, ia menunduk, menyekop air laut dengan gelasnya yang kosong hingga terisi penuh. Kemudian ia tersenyum pilu, memandangi garis lautan yang berkilau dibawah sisa cahaya matahari.

"Aku merindukanmu." Tenggorokannya tercekat, suaranya datang dalam sebuah bisikan serak yang memilukan. Ditelan debur ombak dan deru angin, serta langit malam yang datang mengusir senja. Kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu meneguk habis air laut di gelasnya. Tapi bahkan hingga air itu habis, ia tetap merasa kehausan. Ia akan selalu merasa kehausan. Itulah yang terjadi setiap kali manusia meminum air garam. Dahaganya tidak akan pernah terpenuhi. Tapi itulah yang dilakukan Kazuya setiap hari di setiap senja selama tujuh puluh tahun terakhir. Ia akan berjalan sendirian ke pantai,menunggu ombak datang lalu mengambil segelas air laut bercampur buih dan meminumnya. Itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan agar jiwanya tetap bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.


End file.
